


Black Pearl

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Captain Bang wants, and that is to get revenge on the very species that ruined his life. To achieve this he needs the Governor's son, who has been hiding from him long enough.</p>
<p>As the Governor's only child Zelo lives as a female maid to hide from the pirates but even he can't avoid the black sails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q [Prologue]

The ocean was not a friendly place. It was seen as evil as evil as the dark but beautiful creatures lurking within it. They had remained hidden for years until the disappearance of sailors was finally taken into consideration.

Mermaids. 

Within their kingdom was a King and his Queen, however the queen was far too disturbed by the kingdom within the waters and had interest in how the humans did things. Of course this sparked controversy and hatred towards her but it couldn't be helped.

The queen was gifted with the "Heart of the Ocean" which lay in a necklace around her neck symbolizing who she was. One day she ventured to the surface and like all cliche stories, she fell in love with a human. The Governor to be exact.

They fell in love and she left the waters to live on the land with him, it was fairly simple to hide the fact that she was a mermaid after all as long as she was not submerged in the water her true form wouldn't show.

The queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who was unlike any other, most half breeds were simply human with the exception of godly beauty however her son was able to shift within the water. They feared for his life, and made it known to no one that he was a halfbreed.

One afternoon as the queen was playing with the child on the beach a servant washed up on the shore, frantic and covered in blood. Confused the queen ran towards the servant and kneeled down in front of him,

"What happened?" she asked, clutching her child close to her. The baby looked at the servant in interest, unaware of what was actually occuring,

"The pirates. A couple wandered into our territory and we killed them, I fear more will be coming. We need to relocate and the diamond must come with us." the servant answered, he didn't dare look at the child.

Halfbreeds were frowned upon and hated in their community. However, they couldn't choose a new queen until the next coronation so they couldn't oppose her orders,

"I see, head on back first and take care of your wounds. I will catch up once I put my child somewhere safe." she ordered and the servant nodded before diving back into the ocean. 

The queen ran with haste back to the governor's house and pulled him out of a meeting, she told him about the situation and how it was too dangerous for her to be away from her kingdom at this moment.

She placed their child in his arms and gave him a sad smile as he tried to reach for his mother, the queen pulled her hair back revealing an earring with a fragment of the diamond within it. 

"Keep this with you Junhong, that way Mommy will always be by your side." she whispered and kissed the child's head before she kissed the Governor goodbye. 

And this began the war between the pirates and the merpeoples.

 

Q - Bang Yongguk


	2. Drifting

The Governor sat in his office with his brows furrowed and his fingers interlocked beneath his chin, his face looking haggard and exhausted. He had called for the maids to call for his son a long time ago, but he had yet to show.

Could something have happened to him? The Governor panicked, he stood from his seat and was about to leave the office when the door opened, revealing his son or more like his daughter at this point.

"What is it governor?" Zelo asked, his smile bright enough to wash away all of the man's worries. Zelo closed the door behind him and watched his father slowly sit back down.

"How are you getting used to the maid's work?" the Governor asked, gesturing the teen to the seat in front of the desk. Zelo nodded and sat down, moving the maid's dress so that he wouldn't crinkle the fabric.

"I'm quite used to it, although I'll never get used to dressing as a woman." Zelo laughed, toying with the dress slightly. He had been told from a young age that he needed to live as a woman, it was strange but his father said he would explain on his 18th birthday. Which was next week,

"I'm sorry Junhong, I didn't mean for you to live this way." the Governor apologized and Zelo grinned, shaking his head. The man's heart clenched, Zelo's smile was so alike to his mother's it was painful.

"I don't mind, I mean it's for my own good right? Cause I'm not normal..." he whispered the last part but the Governor heard it all the same. The man slammed his fist down on the desk startling the teen,

"You're more than special Junhong, haven't I told you so?" he said in an aggresive tone, Zelo didn't answer. His eyes trailing along the room, he then sighed and stood up,

"Is that all you wanted to call me here for?" Zelo sounded more than tired, whenever he spoke to his father it often ended up being them arguing due to the lack of understanding between them.

"Yes that's all. Is there anything you need?" the Governor asked, Zelo was a reserved child after all. He never really voiced his opinions or what he wanted to do, Zelo stopped and thought for a moment,

"I need more male clothing, I'd like to at least dress as a male in my own room." Zelo requested and the Governor nodded. Only a selected few within the household knew about Zelo's true gender, but since he had been growing out his hair and dressed in female clothing no one suspected anything else.

Although the teen was quite tall for his age, his broad shoulders weren't very graceful either but Zelo's fair complextion and dazzling smile could fool anyone. Zelo left the room and closed the door gently behind him, he'd retire for tonight after all it was 11'o clock.

He grabbed the lamp he had brought there and slowly made his way down the long cooridoor. Their home was large, it looked noble through and through and frankly Zelo didn't enjoy living here.

But ever since he graduated high school he was given a job as a maid, after begging his father to let him do something other than female ettiquette and mannerisms. Once he reached his hallway he gently turned off the lamp and entered the room.

Zelo's room was kept far from the other maids and butlers inside the manor, after all he had to conceal his gender. The others never questioned, after all he had been referred to as Young Miss until he began working. They knew that the Governor's son had "died" and assumed Zelo was a niece or relative.

Zelo stretched his arms and began to remove his maid's uniform, cursing the fact that the damned thing had so many layers. Once he was in nothing but his briefs he made his way to his bathroom.

The tired teen looked in the mirror and wondered when he had started to look and feel less and less male. Was it when he was a child? When he was first told he wasn't allowed to be a boy?

He shook his head and stepped towards the wash basin, cupping the water in his hand before he proceeded to wash his face. He sighed in comfort and dried his face with a towel. 

"Might as well have a bath." Zelo whispered to himself, he ran the tap, slowly filling up the tub with slightly cold water. Just how he liked it, otherwise if it was too hot he felt like he was a fish boiling in a pot. 

Zelo stripped completely and turned off the tap once it was nearly full, water would definitely splash from the sides again but he didn't care. He'd clean it later, anyway. Zelo slowly stepped into the water and lay down as quickly as he could.

He stopped breathing as the scales began to emerge from within his skin covering up his legs in an instant, he then gritted his teeth as his fins came to surface. Zelo took in a deep breath and opened his eyes seeing his tail in full form.

It was a strange sensation, the feeling that there were no toes, the lack of seperate motion, everything was as if his legs were taped up or merged into one large leg. Zelo would be lying if he said he hated his tail though, after all it was a dazzling blue with a white shimmering undertone.

He hadn't ever met any other merpeoples so he didn't exactly know if his tail was supposed to be so shiny but whatever, he hated how it left a glimmer in the water though that way his father always knew when he went swimming in the pool outside.

He splashed around in the water for a bit before he decided to get out, ahh now this was the painful part. Zelo hoisted himself on the side and flopped onto the other side, waiting till his scales retracted and he was able to stand again. 

"Time to clean up." he groaned to himself seeing the water all over the bathroom floor. Zelo held out his hands and began moving them in the air, watching in delight as the water began to move under his influence, soon enough the bath was empty and Zelo was shirtless with a pair of shorts on. 

Zelo walked over to his window thankful his father had given him a room with a bright view of the ocean at these moments he thought about his mother. The only thing he knew about her was that she was a mermaid, well his father was obviously human so he had to get the gene from someone.

He looked down at his chest and saw the silver ring along with a diamond fragment latching onto his nipple. He had been completely against the idea of getting his nipple pierced but his father had told him the diamond was wanted by many and he had to hide it.

Zelo sighed and opened the window, breathing in the ocean breeze. His ears picked up a melody coming from somewhere and he smiled, every night he heard a melody playing on the waves, it was comforting and always lulled him to sleep.

The tired teen lay his head down on his pillow and covered himself with the duvet, once again falling into an eternal nightmare which showed what he was never able to escape from, the pirates sails. 

 

"Yongguk?" Himchan called out to the sole man sitting with his legs hanging off of the ships bow, he had told Bang time and time again that it was beyond dangerous and one day he would fall off but of course he wasn't listened to.

"What is it Himchan." the ocarina parted from his lips and he didn't bother turning around to face his friend, Himchan sighed and looked out at the sea. They were currently anchored and the movement was minimal despite the odd wave here and there.

"I just wanted to know what the plan was. We've been sailing these same waters for the past few days but we've never made port, what do you want here?" Himchan asked and almost regretted his decision when Bang got off the railing. 

"The fuck do you want to know for?" he snapped and Himchan frowned his patience wearing thin,

"For fucks' sake Yongguk, we're wanted men." he snapped back, Bang just rolled his eyes and walked past him, giving him an angry nudge as he did so. Himchan just rolled his eyes and followed the Captain to his room.

"We'll be heading towards a destination tomorrow night." Bang said and Himchan raised an eyebrow, wasn't it a noble city nearby? What did they need from there? 

"Are you finally going after the kid?" Himchan asked and Bang hummed in response, that meant they'd need to pillage and that was never any fun. Well for Himchan at least, some of the crew were messed up.

"He's not a kid anymore, he should be 18 by now." Bang responded and Himchan shrugged not too interested in the whole thing. He'd seen a fair bunch of merpeoples and they weren't too special, then again Bang had killed them before he could really observe.

"I'll be leaving then, goodnight Yongguk." Himchan smiled slightly, giving his friend a pat on the back before he left the Captain's quarters. Once he was outside he let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, he didn't exactly like talking to Bang.

But being childhood friends he knew that he was the only one who could talk to him, the rest of the crew only obeyed his orders they didn't exactly care for the man himself. Bang would kill anyone that opposed him.

Himchan made his way down to where the crew slept, he felt comfortable being around other people especially when the ocean was so quiet on nights like these. There were seperate rooms thankfully and he went to his own.

"Himchan hyung you're back?" a voice called out from one of the hammocks, Himchan smiled and felt around the darkness to find his own hammock. There were no lights and he didn't want to turn on the lamp,

"Yep it's me Jongup, did I wake you?" he whispered back, he didn't want to wake up the other people sleeping in the room after all. But to his surprise the lamp turned revealing his 3 dongsaengs looking at him,

"We're all awake hyung." Youngjae said with his chubby cheeks smiling, Daehyun was just laying lazily well as comfortably as you could on a hammock. Himchan sat down on his hammock and looked at them all,

"So what did the Captain say?" Jongup asked, they were the Captain's main crew after all. They were "closest" to him if anything, Himchan tried to phrase the limited infortmation he was given, 

"We'll be going into Seoul's port tomorrow night, Yongguk's finally decided to kidnap that kid he's always obsessed with." he told them and Daehyun frowned at that. He and Himchan were Yongguk's childhood friends yet neither of them ever knew what he was thinking,

"That's our main goal isn't it? To get the kid and eradicate the merpeoples." Daehyun stated, eyes staring into Himchan's. They were both thinking about the past,

"What does the kid have to do with it though?" Youngjae was confused, and he hated not being fully informed about the situation, he was the brain after all. Himchan gave Daehyun a glare before he answered,

"There's rumours the kid has some connection with the merpeoples, that's all I can say." Himchan didn't want to say anything else and he made this known by turning away from them.

"Good night." Youngjae whispered, he then turned off the lamp and they all fell into their own individual dreams.

Bang looked out into the ocean, his eyes filled with anger and a smirk laying on his lips. He'd definitely find this kid, and when he did oh what things he would do. He was going to destroy their civilization if that was the last thing he did.

He looked down at the ocarina situated in his hand and his heart clenched. He sighed and tried to rid of those sad and happy emotions, he didn't need them. Bang placed the instrument on the night table gently and laid down on his bed. 

Tomorrow night couldn't come any sooner.

 

Drifting - Rap Monster


	3. Deadwater [M]

The evening struck them sooner than expected, a full blown smirk on Bang's face as he stood post in front of the wheel, one hand on it as the ship moved towards the land. 

The rest of the crew was busy blabbing about what they were going to look for in the city, it had been quite a while since they made port and they had to stock up on supplies as well as feed their blood lust.

Himchan stood near Bang a parrot on his shoulder, strange as it might be but the bird was found by Jongup when they were on an island and every since then it had become their pet.

"Himchan, take Daehyun and Youngjae with you and search the Governor's mansion." Bang ordered, Himchan rolled his eyes of course the orders were far from specific. He had no idea what this kid was supposed to look like,

"Get some captives and anyone that can lead us to him." Bang added, Himchan hummed in response and shooed the bird off of him before he went to find Daehyun and Youngjae. 

On his way towards their room he bumped into Rapmon and J-Hope, they looked ecstatic and more than excited, he stopped for a moment to inform them on what the Captain had told him,

"So while you do that we're free to do whatever?" J-Hope had a sick grin on his face and Himchan didn't even want to know what he was thinking, Rapmon was just smirking to himself,

"Since Bang didn't say anything else I'm assuming so, but Hoseok try not to bring any more bitches on the ship. Fuck em and leave em, we don't need more mouths to feed." Himchan ordered and the two nodded running off to tell the other members of the crew.

"Himchan hyung, we're almost there!" Jongup called out as he ran past his hyung to get on deck, Himchan sighed and followed the excited teen. He reached the deck once again and spotted Daehyun and Youngjae checking their swords and testing their guns.

"Ready the cannons!" Bang bellowed, they were close. Himchan briefed the two and they nodded, Jongup on the other hand stood their blinking, he wasn't included in Bang's order?

"Jongup you'll be guarding the ship with me, get ready!" Bang yelled at the teen who saluted and pulled out his sword, the moment they hit the dock there was an undescribable silence. It was the calm before the storm Himchan always thought,

"FIRE!" without a moment's hesitation the weapons were flying and the crew was running off the ship, watching the peaceful city slowly erupt into a sea of flame and destruction.

The rest of the crew were split up, Rapmon and J-Hope were in charge of causing terror, Jin and Jimin were constantly firing cannons from the ship and Jungkook, Suga and V were stealing supplies. The other crew members were running around the city doing their thing.

Bang watched emotionless as the city quickly fell into a sense of panic, that was until a smile formed on his face and Jongup looked at him in fear, in that moment he knew that Bang was a monster.

Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae stuck in a triangle formation, Himchan leading them as they began cutting their way through guards and innocent citizens. Youngjae grabbed a bomb from Daehyun's belt and ignited it before he jumped and turned throwing it through a window and he landed on his feet again just as it exploded.

The three continued running as more cannons were fired from the ship and more screams could be heard. Himchan kept his expression calm, no matter how much blood got on his hands, he would obey his orders.

Now to find that kid.

 

Zelo woke up on the floor that evening, groggy and definitely sleep deprived. He shuddered when he thought back to the dream he had just escaped from, the sound of an eerie melody along with the whip of sails.

Zelo placed his arm over his eyes, sighing as he tried to think about why he'd even dream about that. He hadn't been near a ship let alone heard it's sails flowing through the wind. His father always made him avoid being around water in public and the pier was more than busy all times of the day.

Seoul was at the prime of it's trade with the other countries, meaning Zelo's father was busier than ever, constantly visiting other countries to settle deals. He'd be leaving again today, if Zelo remembered correctly his father was going to China this time.

Although he worked as a maid he didn't usually work till evenings to night, his father often scolded him for waking up in the evening but he didn't know about what Zelo suffered with at night.

Zelo stretched on the floor and eventually rolled until he got to the bathroom door before standing, he entered the bathroom and did his usual morning routine. Considering he was half merman he didn't need to do much, his body was naturally clean and smooth.

"Oh better go see him off." he muttered to himself, giving his chest length hair a brush before he threw on his maid's uniform. Zelo left his room and walked down the halls towards the staircase that lead to the main door seeing his father stood there.

"Ah Junhi-ah, good morning." the Governor greeted using his fake name, Zelo smiled and bowed slightly before holding his hands in front of his stomach and he approached the man.

"I'll be gone for a week, will you be able to handle everything?" the Governor asked carefully, if Zelo ever said he wanted him to stay home he would, but he knew the teen would never voice his opinions like so.

"I'll be fine, will you be back for my birthday?" Zelo asked innocently, it was the day he had been looking forward to since he learned he had a mermaid tail and could manipulate water to do what he willed.

"Of course, take care of yourself." the Governor pulled the teen into a hug which caught Zelo off guard but he hugged back, missing his father's affection. The man pulled away and stroked his cheek before leaving the house, his personal assisstants following.

"Junhi-ah! Come help me clean the pool." Hyosung hollered from the west side of the mansion, Zelo quickly made his way there seeing the maid smiling at him. Zelo returned the smile and grabbed one of the nets from the side,

"Okay Junhong, can you please clean that side?" she asked and Zelo complied, Hyosung was one of the few people who were aware of his true identity. She was more than helpful and always covered for him when he wasn't sure how to be female,

"No one even uses the pool so I don't get why we have to clean it." Zelo mumbled as he scooped out some of the leaves that had fallen in, it was quite dark out since the sun set earlier during the cold months,

"But someone happened to swim in it the other day, and now we have to meticulously scoop out shiny stuff." Hyosung laughed when Zelo's face went pink, the teen had indeed taken a dip in the pool a few days ago, he wasn't very good at using his tail and the bath tub didn't have enough room.

The two continued cleaning in silence before they simply sat on the steps, feet splashing in the water as they stared up at the starry sky. Zelo was always comfortable sitting beside Hyosung, after all they had grown up together.

"Is something on your mind Junhong?" Hyosung's voice broke the silence, Zelo stopped splashing his feet and looked at her seeing the concerned look on her face. He bit his lip and contemplated whether or not he should share,

"You can always tell me, I mean Chanhyuk isn't here to tell." the sudden mention of his childhood friend surprised him, Chanhyuk had gone on a journey with his sister Soohyun to explore the waters. They were his closest friends and he could tell them anything,

"I've just been having more trouble with myself lately." Zelo admitted, Hyosung had a motherly aura to her after all it wouldn't hurt to tell. She waited patiently for the teen to continue,

"I mean throughout my life I've been hiding who I really am. I've always been Junhi... I don't remember what it's like to be Junhong." he sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest hugging them tightly,

"I'm not exactly sure what to tell you, but I'd say the best option to is to think less like Junhi and think how you want to. All those thoughts and things you wanted to do because "Oh I have to act like this" need to go away, act for yourself and not for who's looking at you." she said and Zelo nodded.

Those words were more than reassuring, he smiled and pulled her into a hug. Hyosung laughed and hugged the teen closely, however the sound of cannons blasting in the distance made her freeze. Before Zelo could question she was shoving him into the water,

"Stay down and don't come out until I say you can." and he was submerged in the cold water, Zelo was thankful for once that he was wearing a dress otherwise his tail would've been constricted. He could see the lamps near the pool were being turned off and he swam into the corner where he wouldn't be seen.

Zelo heart was beating furiously, he was holding his hair close to him so that it would'nt be floating everywhere but the tension was killing him. Beneath the water he couldn't hear much but he could feel the tremors in the earth, what was going on?

Then the lights turned back on and Zelo directed his attention upward, he could see Hyosung stood firmly in front of what looked like 3 or 4 men. He couldn't see them clearly but from the dark clothing and unruly features he could tell they weren't friendly visitors.

Zelo froze, he couldn't come out now or he'd be caught or even worse they'd kill him for being a merman, his scales did take a few seconds to retract into his skin.

He could hear Hyosung yelling but he couldn't make it out the sound of a gun shot was heard and Zelo watched in complete fear as Hyosung's body plunged into the pool.

Zelo watched as the body lifelessly floated, the water around her slowly turning red, he wanted to swim towards her, he wanted to kill those men that murdered her but... he couldn't. He couldn't even move.

The men moved on once they checked the area and Zelo swam towards her afraid to get to close to the red water as if it was poisonous. At this point he couldn't even tell if he was crying or not, Zelo climbed out of the pool and panted harshly.

"What do I do? Hyosung noona what do I do?!" he whispered to himself, eyes moving frantically from side to side. He was terrified, all he could hear in the distance were screams and pleas of mercy, what was happening?

A piercing noise cut through his thoughts and Zelo ducked in defense his ears covered, something within the house exploded and he screamed as he thrown backward by the impact. 

His ears were ringing dangerously and something in his body was telling him to run, that he was in danger but once again Zelo couldn't move. He remained frozen waiting and waiting for something, but he didn't know what.

"Was she there before?" Zelo lifted his head and saw 3 men stood in front of the pool, his home behind them on fire. Zelo didn't know any of them, but those crazy eyes could only mean one thing, Pirates.

Zelo began to move trying to lift himself up but he knew he couldn't move properly, a pretty looking man approached him and looked over his features. The other two came closer as well,

"Should we just kill her? She's a maid." Zelo noticed the dialect in that pirates voice, the other one with a clean cut cute face spoke next,

"Might as well, she's all wet so was she hiding in the pool?" he asked no one in particular, the pretty man frowned as he stared at Zelo's face, the teen didn't say anything else but he did stare back, anger blazing in his eyes.

"We'll bring her to the Captain." he finalized and Zelo struggled as the hands reached out to grab him, but he was struck in the head and knocked out cold. Himchan sighed and looked at the pool, that poor maid didn't have to die, if only she wasn't so bitchy and answered their question in the first place.

However something caught his eye, in the red water was that... glitter? 

 

They departed from the city as soon as all the crew members were back on the ship, Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae brought back 3 maids and 4 butlers from the household including Zelo. 

The teen had come too as soon as he hit the hard ground, he was now sitting in a line with the other employees the pirates eyes watching them carefully but Zelo knew he was bring observed by the pretty one.

"Junhong-ah, escape. You can swim to shore." Jieun whispered to him, she was another who knew his identity. But he wasn't about to abandon them to save himself, although he could easily swim away and never be caught.

"Don't talk amongst yourselves!" one of the pirates ordered before smacking Jieun across the face, Zelo was going to get up and teach the pirate a lesson or two but then the air went quiet.

"Calm down Yoongi, you shouldn't treat a woman so roughly." a deep voice spoke from somewhere, Zelo couldn't exactly see where but then he saw a person emerge from the shadows. 

For a moment he was speechless, this pirate was attractive. Beyond attractive and mysterious, something about him was so endearing but Zelo wasn't shallow, he hated this man already.

The man walked towards Jieun and lifted her face, inspecting her bruising cheek with no real interest on his face but Zelo could tell even Jieun was falling into the man's aura, the man then pulled out his pistol and shot her in the head, before kicking her dead body into the water.

"That is how you deal with a woman." the man spat and the crew laughed in amusement, Zelo watched him with wide eyes he could feel the warm blood rolling down his cheek.

"Now tell me where the Governor's son is." Zelo's eyes widened, and the man seemed to have noticed that. The other employees whispered amongst themselves in confusion,

"The Governor's son died years ago." a butler named Jaehwan answered and the answer clearly didn't sit well with the man because the dead expression on his face returned.

"Oh? Then there's no need for any of you to live now is there." the man smirked and Zelo's stomach flipped how could anyone be so...? His thoughts froze when one by one the sound of gunshots and lifeless thuds filled his ears.

Zelo started panting, his eyes glued to the floor as he waited for what seemed like ages for his turn. He was going to die. That was unless, Zelo's eyes flickered toward the opening in the railing, one he could easily fit into. If he made it to the water he'd be free, he then kicked backward and fell into the air.

But his ankle was snagged and he was dragged back onto the ship, Zelo grunted and struggled in the man's grasp. His hands were pulled above his head and trapped as the man leaned in close,

"Hmm, did you think you could get away?" the man's deep voice was beyond taunting and Zelo felt insulted, but he couldn't deny the fear running through his veins, he was definitely going to be killed now.

"I'm sorry love, you're on my ship now." Zelo shuddered as he felt the hot breath circling his ear,

"I'll keep her."

 

Deadwater - WET


	4. Let's Not Fall In Love

"What's the Captain thinking?" Daehyun grumbled as he walked down the stairs with his hands behind his head, Youngjae was attempting to calm him down. With one order Bang could confuse all his crew members, according to Bang, Zelo would be bunking with his main crew.

"Well I'm guessing he wants us to keep an eye on her." Jongup said, trying to lift the mood a little. Considering they were all strong haters of women it wasn't a very comfortable task.

"Why couldn't he do it himself then?" Youngjae sighed, Zelo just followed behind them with quite a distance, he mimicked Youngjae's sigh and shook his head. He needed to find a way to escape.

"Out of all of us, the Captain despises women the most remember?" Daehyun reminded as they approached the room, Daehyun went in first and found his hammock with no worries. The others followed and soon Zelo was just stood at the door,

"You can sleep over there." Himchan pointed to a corner lined top to bottom with at least 3 hammocks so the female could choose, Zelo nodded in thanks and went to lay down, struggling in his frilly maid's outfit.

"Why don't you take off some layers if it's so annoying?" Youngjae stated in an irritated tone, Zelo froze for a moment oh how he would love to do so, but he definitely could not let anyone know he was a male, it would spark too many questions.

"Don't worry none of us are going to attack you." Jongup added so that the female would be a little more comfortable, god knows how long they'd be stuck with her. Zelo just got on the hammock anyways,

"What's your name by the way? You never said?" Daehyun asked, Zelo was bewildered by the sudden curiosity and interest in him, could it all be a facade? Daehyun seemed to be getting more angry by the younger's hesitance and meekness,

"Choi Zelo." he answered and the members looked at each other, Zelo's heart started pounding, had he said something wrong? He cursed his father for not letting him interact with more people,

"Isn't Choi the Governor's last name?" Youngjae asked to no one in particular, Zelo's eyes widened and his palms started sweating, he was doing a terrible job of hiding his identity. At least they were focusing on his last name rather than his nickname,

"I'm a distant relative." he answered quickly, cursing himself even further. He had been telling those lies all his life and yet in this situation it only put him in more danger and suspicion.

"Then you knew his son?" Himchan finally spoke, his silence confused the members but now they understood what was on his mind the whole time. Zelo tried to stay calm,

"I didn't know him personally, he died when he was an infant." Zelo lied, Himchan narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. Zelo just got comfortable on the hammock and faked sleep, he would escape when everyone was asleep.

Zelo didn't exactly need sleep anyways, he could sleep once he was safe in the water. It didn't take long for the room to fall into silence, Zelo quietly got off of his hammock and loosened the outer layer of his outfit. He took it off leaving him in a thin white gown.

He'd rather die than stay on a ship with murderers, he'd never forget what the people sleeping in the room did to Hyosung. Zelo clenched his fists, he needed to focus on escaping, revenge never did any good. 

Zelo easily left the room and gasped when the ship rocked, throwing him off his footing. The teen regained his balance and traced his steps reaching the stairs in seconds, he was thankful the moonlight was lighting the way for him.

Zelo ran up the stairs and his hair was attacked by the wind, he growled at it and messily bunched it at the back so at least it wasn't flying into his eyes. The teen noticed that the ship was going at quite a quick speed, the winds were strong tonight.

He slowly approached the railing and took a deep breath before diving over it, however once again before he could even hope to get across someone grabbed his waist and hauled him back,

"Let go dammit!" Zelo cursed and struggled in the person's hold, they both fell to the floor harshly and Zelo fell on top of the stranger hearing him grunt in pain. The teen glared down at the person and his eyes widened when he saw it was none other than Captain Bang,

"You're so feisty." Bang grumbled beneath his breath, out of all the women he had dealt with over the years Zelo was definitely the most infuriating. The others at least feared him, Zelo on the other hand was fearful but defiant.

"Let go!" Zelo yelled as he hit the man's chest and tried to push himself off, but Bang's arms around his waist were too tight. Bang rolled his eyes and turned them over shoving Zelo onto the ground roughly, Zelo gasped at the impact and glared up at the man.

"I told you, you're not escaping. Not until you do what I tell you." he stated and Zelo continued to struggle, Bang frowned and slapped the teen across the face. Zelo froze and his hand flew to his cheek, his expression completely shocked,

"Now will you shut the fuck up and stay still?" Bang hissed and Zelo didn't move, he couldn't. That feeling of fear the night before was returning to him, the night he couldn't save Hyosung.

"You will find the Governor's son for me. Once you do I'll be glad to let you go." Bang stated his conditions and before Zelo could deny his existence once more he was cut off,

"He's not dead, that's utter bullshit." Bang then stood up and brushed his trench coat free of dirt. Zelo gritted his teeth tasting copper on his tongue, that slap felt like a punch.

"We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, did you really think you could swim away?" Bang taunted and Zelo spat blood at his feet, eyes burning with a familiar fire,

"I'd rather drown than be here with you murderers." Zelo retorted and Bang smirked before grabbing Zelo's long hair and pulling his face close,

"Good, know who your enemies are. And don't worry, I'll grant that wish soon. Now, either you go back to your room or you'll be sleeping in mine." Bang threatened and pushed the teen towards the stairs, Zelo caught his footing and glared at the Captain one last time before disappearing down the stairs.

And in that moment he was sure someone like Captain Bang was incapable to feel love.

 

The next morning the main crew members didn't even bother scolding Zelo for his attempted escape last night, they knew he was going to try to but Bang was an insomniac he usually spent his nights playing his ocarina on the bow of the ship.

They headed upstairs to just hang around the deck of the ship and appreciate the breeze, Zelo sat with his legs crossed on a barrel as the main crew members surrounded him to actually keep an eye on him this time.

"Zelo-yah, what was your escape plan?" Youngjae asked, Zelo blinked a few times wondering if there was a hidden meaning behind the pirates' question but then again Youngjae seemed quite genuine.

"I was just going to jump off and swim until I found something." Zelo confessed and Daehyun started laughing, Himchan and Jongup were having their own discussion so they didn't even comment on it.

"Damn you're a reckless woman aren't you." Daehyun chuckled, he hated woman usually but Zelo was quite fascinating, cute even. Was that the charm of a tomboy?

"You must be quite good at swimming and holding your breath then." Youngjae commented, he had witnessed the teen's breath holding skills, on the night they murdered that maid.

"I guess so. I just really want to go home." Zelo hung his head down and played with his fingers. Youngjae sighed and looked out to the water seeing as how the discussion was finished, Daehyun just admired how the wind moved through Youngjae's black hair. It was mesmerizing,

"Where are we headed anyhow?" Zelo asked out of sheer curiosity, he had never left Seoul before so this was quite an adventure for him as well. Daehyun was going to answer but Himchan looked at the teen,

"We usually go out far into sea before Bang decides on where to go. We stay away from the coves." he answered, Zelo nodded and thought for a moment he had read in books that mermaids often lived in coves. Maybe if he lured them near one claiming the son was there he could escape.

"So you better think about where this kid is. It'll take us 2 days to get where we need to be." Himchan added and Zelo nodded, sighing slightly. Jongup looked over the teen,

"If you want to take a bath we do have a bathroom, it may be strange on a ship but we have facilities you can use. Just put a sign on the door. We may be pirates but we are civilized as well." Jongup informed the teen who frowned at that, how civilized could pirates be?

"We all hate women anyhow but Bang won't let us kill you until you fulfill his deed so no worries." Daehyun added in a nonchalent manner, Zelo looked at him in horror.

"Why do you all hate women so much?" he asked the dreaded question and Youngjae was wondering whether the female was in his right mind or not. Then again they were speaking for their crew and not Rapmon's.

"Our hatred stems from mermaids." Himchan answered simply, he didn't want the teen to ask anymore questions. He knew Bang was going to kill him as soon as the son was found and didn't want to get attached.

Zelo was going to protest stating that there were mermen as well but they were rare, the mermaid ppopulation was much greater and he had heard folklore of how evil their civilization was so he didn't bother.

Whilst the teen was conversing with the main crew happily Bang was watching him closely. There was something about Zelo, he wasn't as emotional as a woman was also last night when the teen was struggling in his arms it took some work to hold him down.

The teen seemed to hiding something, after all who would sanely try and swim to shore in the middle of the ocean? But the main quesion was, why was he sexually attracted to the teen?

He hadn't felt this way towards a woman before but when he looked at Zelo he wanted to see his crying face, to see his pretty body as he was thrusting into him, his adorable face flushed and his lips parted.

"Yongguk?" Bang turned his head and saw Himchan looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Bang cleared his throat and gestured for the other to speak. He didn't mind Himchan calling him by his name, he was the only one who did so after all.

"What are your true intentions for the girl?" Himchan asked seriously, he could tell that it wasn't just purely for information, something about Zelo interested Bang last night and that was why he was still alive.

"I'm just using her for information, I'll kill her afterwards." Bang stated with a bite to his tone, emphasizing the fact that it was all business. Himchan just shrugged before he began calling for his parrot, he needed to feed it.

"Where is she?" Bang asked when he noticed she was no longer on deck, he watched in amusement as Himchan cooed to the animal and fed it with strange faces and even stranger sounds.

"She went to bathe." he answered and Bang continued to look out at the sea. He loved the ocean but at the same time he despised it, well more like he despised what lived in it.

Bang glared at the waves, wherever the Governor's son was hiding, he'd be found soon enough.

 

Zelo was a little hesitant to bathe when there were so many pirates around but it gave him a chance to think. The teen was given some loose clothing from the pirates since they didn't have any female clothing.

Once Zelo entered the room he noticed how impossible it was, there was no way a ship had a pipe system it made no sense. But then he found the source of the water, it was a small object purple in colour,

"A mermaid scale?" he whispered, was that what was controlling the water? Zelo didn't bother overthinking it, he had no business wondering what was done to the poor mermaid who lost that scale, there were multiple scales around the room.

But what did bother him was how it wasn't in the least bit shiny. It was quite dull like a fish scale, why were his scales so bright and vibrant then? Zelo sighed and stripped completely before jumping into the pool like tub,

"It's nice and cold." he sighed in comfort, Zelo fully submerged himself since the tub was so large he wanted to swim around and use his tail a little. Zelo swam with his eyes closed, letting his body be lead by the water, he was so in tune with the element he loved it.

Suddenly the water around him became red, and he could hear screaming and gun shots in his head. Zelo gripped onto his head and cried out his body jolting violently as he was trapped in the memories. 

"Zelo!" the teen's arm was caught and he was pulled to the surface, Zelo panted heavily and covered his chest on instinct. He looked up through his wet hair and saw Himchan's worried face,

"Are you okay? You looked like you were drowning?" Himchan asked gently, he couldn't afford to let Zelo die and he was quite guilty for causing the teen trauma. Zelo just nodded his head, his long hair covering his nipples from being seen, the teen slumped into the murky water.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just wait outside." Himchan excused himself politely and left the room. Zelo instantly got out and let his tail retract before he shakily got dressed, he didn't need a towel because he just willed the water to fall off of him but he kept his hair wet to avoid suspicion.

"I'm just going to rest a little." Zelo told Himchan once he left the bathroom, Himchan nodded and took a glance into the room. His eyes focused on something within the water, did the teen forget something?

Zelo was a female after all, possibly he dropped some jewellry whilst drowning? But when the pirate stepped closer he didn't find any plain jewel, he saw the same shimmer he had seen in the pool last night.

What did this mean?

 

Let's Not Fall In Love - Big Bang


	5. Stale Cupcakes

Halfway through the night Daehyun noticed Youngjae wasn't in his hammock, confused and worried the pirate got off of his own and made sure the female captive was in the room before he left.

Daehyun groggily made his way to the deck and saw Youngjae sitting on the railing, his head tilted upwards towards the sky. Daehyun glanced up as well noticing how many stars were in the sky, Youngjae always came out on starry nights.

"Youngjae?" Daehyun called out softly so he wouldn't scare the other, otherwise Youngjae could fall into the water. Youngjae turned his head looking over his shoulder, the wind blew his bangs over his eyes and the moonlight illuminated his features.

Daehyun froze taking in the unspeakable beauty that was Yoo Youngjae, he stumbled slightly and continued to approach him. That's right, Youngjae is his best friend, what was he thinking?

"Daehyun, what are you doing up here?" Youngjae whispered, his voice was weak and hard to hear due to the rough waves but Daehyun heard him all the same. Youngjae was holding himself, looking like a frightened child,

"I came looking for you. What's wrong?" he asked, Youngjae turned his head away returning to the starry skies. Daehyun felt slightly rejected and he wondered if he should just leave him alone. He was about to turn and leave when Youngjae spoke up,

"Daehyun? Can you hold me?" just as the words were spoken strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a firm chest pressed against his back. Youngjae held onto Daehyun's arms embracing the comfort.

"Are you thinking about that night?" Daehyun's warm voice cut through the silence and the shiver that erupted within Youngjae answered his question. Daehyun just sighed and hugged him tighter, it was a trauma he couldn't fix.

"What are you two doing here?" a deep voice pulled them out of their thoughts, Daehyun and Youngjae looked to their left seeing Bang approaching them. Bang wasn't even surprised by the display of affection between the two, everyone on the ship knew how close Daehyun and Youngjae were.

And if they were dating they would have told him.

"You know how Youngjae is hyung, I just came up to check on him." Daehyun answered, after all Youngjae still wasn't comfortable enough to talk casually with the Captain. Bang nodded and threw himself over the railing, sitting down where he always did, his ocarina in hand.

"How's the girl?" Bang's gruff voice asked and Daehyun raised an eyebrow, was the Captain actually showing interest in a female? Youngjae carefully unravelled Daehyun's arms and with the others help he got back on the deck with no problems.

"She's fine I'm assuming. She seems to be getting along with us quite well." Youngjae answered and Bang nodded a few times, Youngjae watched him with scared eyes unsure of what would happen next.

"Youngjae what did you dream of?" Bang turned and looked straight into the younger's eyes, Youngjae stared back, usually Bang did ask about his dreams but for some reason something felt off.

"I dreamt of being in the water, I was under the water and all I could hear was water and swimming fins. A certain shimmer was lingering in the water." Youngjae looked back up at the sky, in a way the starry sky looked like the glittering water in his dream.

"A shimmer? Mermaids have always had dull tails have they not?" Daehyun asked while looking at the Captain who seemed to be in deep thought, Youngjae didn't bother analysing his dream.

When Youngjae was younger he had been on a boat with his parents, which was taken down by the mermaids. He fell deep into the water and his parents were slowly drowned in front of his eyes. For a moment he thought he had died but when he woke he was being cared for by Himchan, who happened to be near by.

Since his near death experience he had been prone to visions and dreams surrounding the incident, the glittery water meant something but he didn't know what. Bang clearing his throat knocked him out of his thoughts,

"The royal family has shimmering scales. They leave a shimmer in the water when they swim." Bang stated, Youngjae lifted his head and looked at Daehyun before looking at the Captain,

"Does that mean we'll be encountering one of the royal family?" Daehyun asked in a startled voice, Bang remained still the royal family was his target after all, but was it that simple?

"You two, go to bed." Bang ordered suddenly and the two didn't hesitate to leave, the mood had suddenly died and when that happened Bang was meant to be left alone.

Once Bang was sure the two were off deck he brought the ocarina to his lips before he began to play a sorrowful melody that resonated through the open ocean. 

 

The next morning Zelo was feeling fresh and revived, he had thought he wouldn't be able to hear the melody he always heard from his room but he was wrong. He was still able to hear it, was it coming from a certain part of the ocean? He shrugged and stretched.

"Someone slept well it seems." Youngjae said with a smile, Zelo was quite cute and was the youngest of them all so he had a strange urge to protect him. Zelo nodded and grinned,

"Hey, that guy won't believe me even if I tell him the Governor's son is dead, what should I do?" Zelo took a risk in asking Youngjae who was the only one left in the room since he had slept in. Youngjae shook his head and sighed,

"Zelo, we all know he isn't dead. But if you really don't know where he is, you should probably prepare to die sooner than later." Youngjae stated harshly before leaving the room. Zelo sighed and held his face in his hands, he was so doomed.

"Zelo-yah," said teen raised his head and saw Himchan walking into the room, the elder stood in front of the teen who was still sat on the hammock with his hands on his hips.

"W-what is it?" Zelo cursed himself for stuttering, but Himchan continued to glare down at him,

"Let me tell you now. If you're playing at something I don't care what it is but if you trick us or play around with us we won't hesistate to kill you. Don't mess around with pirates. Give us the information and get out of here." Himchan warned and Zelo nodded quickly.

Himchan left the room feeling slightly regretful, he didn't want the teen to be involved or comfortable with them. If Bang decided to keep the female for some odd reason her life would become utter hell. Zelo needed to get away from them soon, if he still wanted to live.

Zelo sat on the hammock swinging his legs as he rocked back and forth, but decided to stop because the rocking of the ship and hammock combined was giving him a migraine.

He needed to think of something soon... or maybe he should just escape now. Bang was doing his own thing and everyone else was on deck, he could just find his way around the cannon area and jump our through one of the holes!

Zelo stood up fast and sprinted out the door, he ran into a warm body and he fell backwards onto his ass. The teen groaned and rubbed his backside before glaring up at the stranger, but his glare died when he saw it was Captain Bang.

"What the fuck are you doing." Bang growled, his hand on his chest, the impact had hurt him as well after all. Zelo just remained on the floor in something that resembled a crab position his long legs spread and his eyes wide as they stared into the Captain's dark orbs.

"Stop staring at me." Bang snapped and Zelo instantly threw his head down, backing up a little before he stood up. He ran past Bang but his wrist was caught, putting on every single alert he had in his body,

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you." the Captain stated plainly, Zelo couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks, Bang rolled his eyes and looked around,

"Daehyun!" his deep voice called out startling the teen he was holding onto, once the pirate appeared Bang pushed Zelo away into Daehyun. The younger pirate glanced at him in confusion,

"Keep an eye on her." he demanded before walking off to do what he was going to do in the first place. Bang walked while looking at his hand, Zelo's wrist wasn't thin like a women's was, why was that? Also... was it normal for females to be that tall? Sure it wasn't uncommon but Zelo was a giant.

Something wasn't right.

 

"Ti Pou~~~!!!" Himchan shrieked his hands cupped around his mouth, every time he called the damn name the crew members would cower and cober their ears.

"Himchan it's not here!" J-Hope finally spoke up and Himchan glared at him, Jin sighed and looked around,

"We haven't seen it since yesterday." he said gently and Himchan sighed loudly, rubbing his temples with his fingers before he left that side of the ship, heading towards the other.

"Himchan hyung what are you looking for?" Jimin asked, Jongup was walking beside him, wanting to know why the pirate was yelling strange words around the ship,

"I can't find my parrot. My baby Ti Pou." Himchan pouted and Jimin made a face of realization, he and Jongup then leaned to the side and watched a scene unravelling behind the elder,

"Isn't that it?" Jongup pointed behind him, Himchan twirled around and saw Zelo running away from a parrot that wouldn't stop attacking him. The teen cried out in pain and ran towards the deck,

"Maybe it doesn't like girls?" Jimin asked to no one in particular and the three ran after the bird and teen. Himchan looked around like a hawk seeing as how now everyone was staring at the poor female who was being attacked.

"Zelo-yah calm down she won't hurt you!" Himchan yelled and ran towards the scene with his arms waving around, Jimin and Jongup shared a look, maybe Ti Pou only likes guys? Because it's a girl? The two shook their heads and just stopped thinking.

"Please control your bird!" Zelo whined once the thing was away from him, his hair was ruffled and messy, his clothes had small rips in them. Himchan apologized and finally managed to feed the bird,

"Why don't you take another bath? Here, you can wear this." Jongup offered the large t-shirt he had around his neck, he was wearing a wife beater after all. Zelo took the clothing and nodded, heading down towards the baths.

"Himchan what was the commotion about?" Bang appeared out of nowhere, his eyebrows furrowed as if he had been thinking deeply. Himchan walked to the Captain with his parrot on his shoulder,

"I was looking for Ti Pou but she was attacking Zelo so I had to save her." Bang raised an eyebrow as Himchan cooed and whispered sweet nothings to the bird.

"It attacked her?" Bang questioned, he had noticed the bird was quite peaceful hence why he allowed Himchan to keep it in the first place, threatening to shoot it the moment he found bird poop anywhere on his ship.

"Yeah for some weird reason, maybe it doesn't like girls." Himchan shrugged, which disturbed the bird and made it flap it's wings before settling down again. Bang thought back and the only time he could recall the bird getting violent was with the mermaids.

"Himchan is there something you want to tell me?" Bang suddenly asked, Himchan looked at his friend in confusion, he blinked and thought about what he had encountered,

"Well, I found some glitter in the bath last night. Soon after Zelo got out and on the night we kidnapped her, I saw glitter in the pool she was hiding in." Himchan confessed and before he could finish speaking Bang was storming down the deck and towards the stairs.

"Where is she?" he said outloud and Daehyun and Jongup were the only ones that heard,

"She's taking a bath, cause Ti Pou attacked her." Jongup stated and Bang frowned, pulling his gun from his belt before he cocked it and sped up towards the baths.

If Zelo was a mermaid, she was going to die.

 

Stale Cupcakes - Animal Crossing New Leaf


	6. CURXE [M]

Bang wasted no time in throwing open the bathroom doors, however it was empty and oddly silent. Bang raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room, Zelo's clothing was laying on the floor meaning he was still here.

Zelo watched with wide and fearful eyes as the Captain stalked around the room, his hand holding the gun in a comfortable manner. Zelo's heart began racing was he going to die? Was he found out?

The teen panicked and started to clench his fists, getting ready to use the water to help him escape. He experimentally twirled his hands in the water watching it form small twisters and bubbles, he could do this.

Suddenly Bang jumped into the water, slowly walking towards Zelo. The teen gritted his teeth and pushed his arms upward forcing a large wave at the Captain, he didn't even bother looking at the aftermath and kept his waves surging.

Zelo put his hand in the water and pulled it out, something like a snake of water surrounding his hand, Bang however wasn't moved slightly by the waves and he got closer, Zelo willed the water to whip at the pirate and Bang's face turned to the side, 

"Are you done?" Bang asked with a deep voice, Zelo panicked and knew he couldn't run in the bath while his tail was constricting him. He could only try and swim so he did.

Bang was furious, eyes blazing as he grabbed the teen's arm and lifted him out of the bath. His eyes laying upon Zelo's tail, Zelo struggled and Bang growled dragging the teen out of the bath.

Zelo whimpered in pain as he was thrown roughly to the side, his scales retracting leaving him completely naked and helpless. His vision was blurry as he saw the Captain stalking angrily towards him.

He looked around desperately wondering if he could run, but the dark gaze fixated upon him said otherwise. Zelo backed up defensively his blood running cold when he hit the wall, he grabbed the forgotten clothing on the side and attempted to cover himself up.

"Pretty little thing aren't you? Quite a beautiful and slender boy." that single word made shivers run all along Zelo's spine, his heart trembling with fear as Bang's eyes trapped his own.

"Think you could hide from me now could you? Choi Junhong?" Bang scoffed kneeling down in front of the frightened teen, the moment his true name came out he knew he was finished.

Bang suddenly smiled, throwing Zelo completely off guard. Bang reached outward, hand carressing the teen's cheek before he struck down hard.

Zelo cried out in pain as he hit the ground, he could taste copper on his tongue and black splotches were dancing in front of his eyes. A harsh grip pulled him back by his long hair and he gritted his teeth,

"Beautiful." Zelo shuddered, he tried to pull away when the Captain began looking at his ears. Bang turned the teen and looked down at his chest, smirking when he saw the diamond hanging onto a perky little nipple.

Bang moved in once more and breathed in the teen's scent as if inhaling a drug he sucked at the pale flesh and grinned against the flushed skin. Zelo bit his lip and tried not to moan, his body had always been sensitive.

The pirate backed off and left the bathroom leaving the teen on the floor feeling violated and confused, soon after Himchan popped in and sighed helping the teen stand,

"Get dressed and meet me outside." he ordered and Zelo didn't respond, he quickly got dressed and before he could think of escaping Himchan was dragging him onto the deck.

"Sit down and don't move." Himchan ordered once more and Zelo just sat there, he noticed Daehyun and Youngjae giving him looks and he somehow felt like he betrayed them, even though he shouldn't care.

"So Zelo's really a guy, he's a merperson and he's actually the Governor's son?" Daehyun soaked in the information running his hand through his hair, Himchan hummed in response, before he began cutting the teen's hair.

Zelo couldn't even protest just watching with wide eyes as the years of growing his hair fell to the floor. Himchan finished in record time, looking at his finished work with pride,

"You look a lot better this way." Himchan meant that in two ways, the haircut suit him better and being a male suited him better. Youngjae raised an eyebrow, and Himchan raised one back at him,

"Why cut his hair?" he asked and Himchan shrugged,

"Bang doesn't want him looking like a girl I guess." Himchan answered and they nodded in understanding. Himchan then turned his attention to the shaking teen, 

"I told you not to trick us... Daehyun take him to Bang's room and don't let him escape." Himchan tried not to look into the teen's eyes, Daehyun and Youngjae had to drag Zelo to the Captain's quarters', they opened the door and shoved him in. They couldn't disobey orders, no matter how much they wanted to.

 

Zelo stood with his back to the door eyes on alert as he continiously wriggled the doorknob as if he had some hope of opening it. He could see Bang stood in front of the large open window on the other side his back to the teen.

He was shirtless, one hand in his back pocket the other leaning on the window sill, his chiseled back looking like one of a god's. His tattoo on his left shoulder was mesmerizing and neat, Zelo found himself almost oggling at the man's beauty.

But when Bang turned around and that fucking smirk pulled onto his lips Zelo felt like a small animal in danger. He panicked and continued working on the doorknob which was not working at all.

Zelo looked around the room seeing if there was a vase with water in it or something, his eyes widened when he saw a vase on the window sill situated behind the Captain. His eyes flickered from Bang to the vase, 

"Zelo." the sound of his name made him freeze, as if he was doing something illegal, Zelo bit his lip accidentally looking seductive to the pirate. He ran towards him throwing him off guard and he pulled out the water from the vase whipping it at the Captain before he threw the vase through the window.

The sound of glass breaking surrounded the room and Zelo threw himself out the window, however he landed on a rough surface beneath, glass embedding into his skin.

He sat up and looked around seeing as how he landed on a balcony, Zelo cursed and before he lunge himself over the railing Bang was already dragging him back in. Not caring for the teen's screams as he was pulled along the shards of glass.

Bang threw Zelo roughly onto the bed watching the droplets of blood stain the white duvet. Zelo shivered but he didn't dare try and run again, he could see the Captain's eyes getting even darker if that was even possible. Bang stradled Zelo's hips keeping him in place.

For a moment everything stood still, their eyes locked, only the sound of shallow breaths filling the room. Bang was admiring the teen's new look, how perfect he looked with slightly long bangs and short hair. The fear in the teen's eyes excited him,

"Please let me go." Zelo breathed, his body shaking from pain and fear. Bang let out a snicker which ran down Zelo's spine, his expression then went serious and his head tilted,

"I think I like having you beneath me." Bang answered and reached over to the side, pulling out a long strip of black cloth. Zelo's eyes widened at the sight and he shook his head,

"No no! Get away from me!" he screamed, thrashing his arms in front of him. Bang leaned forward and easily fastened the strip around the teen's eyes blacking his vision. Zelo took in shaky breaths, head whipping back and forth.

In just losing one of his senses he was helpless, to Bang he looked vulnerable and weak, just as he was hoping, he then wasted no time in ripping off the teen's clothing, his eyes layed upon the diamond on the teen's nipple and he grinned.

"So you really are the Governor's son." Bang bit at the piercing making Zelo shudder and moan, he moved the piercing back and forth occasionally nibbling on the nub.

"Stop!" Zelo cried and tried to get rid of the blind fold, the Captain stopped teasing his nipple and decided to touch the teen's manhood. Bang watched in amusement as Zelo slowly started to writhe in pleasure, 

"Oh? Where's your feisty attitude gone?" he taunted, fondling his ball sack to emphasize. Zelo gritted his teeth and punched at the elder's chest trying to push him off but he was too strong.

Bang pulled away and looked down at Zelo's body, his skin was flushed and he was still bleeding, cuts on his arms and torso. The Captain leaned downward and licked on of the cuts, collecting blood on his tongue.

"Sweet." he stated before he turned the teen around onto his stomach where his arms were practically useless, Zelo's briefs were then ripped from his body leaving him naked on the bed. Zelo could feel tears forming in his eyes, why was this happening?

Bang smacked the teen's ass emitting a strangled gasp from him, he smirked and leaned downward biting into one of the perky cheeks. Zelo whined and tried to pull away but his hips were held down by strong arms.

Zelo's eyes widened when he felt a finger tracing in between his cheeks, without warning Bang forced two fingers into the tight hole. Zelo moaned in pain, the fingers were dry and he could already feel an unfamiliar burn in his ass. Bang thrusted his fingers roughly stretching the teen forcefully,

"Please stop... stop!" Zelo cried into the pillow, his hands gripping at the duvet, Bang leaned over the teen's luscious back and started sucking posessive marks into his skin.

Zelo snapped and flipped himself around swinging his arm in hopes of hitting something. Bang caught his arm and pinned his hands above his head.

"If you like it rough, you just had to tell me baby." Bang voice was deep and dripping with lust, it made Zelo feel disgusted. He then looked down at Zelo's leaking cock and chuckled,

"Are you turned on right now?" he teased, Zelo's face flushed in embarrasment. Bang then took off the blindfold and Zelo's eyes adjusted to the light. Bang loved the sight of Zelo's teary eyes, he looked so cute.

"Fuck you." he spat, Bang smirked and clicked his tongue,

"No love, I'll be fucking you." just as he finished speaking he pulled down his pants and grabbed his forgotten cock, pumping it aligning it with the teen's entrance, Zelo's expression turned to one of complete fear and he shook his head,

"No, no no please don't." he hadn't even been prepped properly, and he didn't want this. Bang thrusted his hips forward burying himself to the hilt, Zelo screamed and tears rolled his cheeks. Bang was in no way small, he was huge even, Zelo felt as if he was being ripped in half.

"Why!!" he cried as Bang just started thrusting into him, without even letting him adjust. The thrusts were hard and rough, Zelo could feel his inner walls being damaged.

Bang on the other hand was losing himself in pleasure, Zelo was just perfect, he was hot and tight around him. He swiveled his hips and thrusted deep, Zelo's threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Bang smirked and kept aiming for that same spot that kept the teen screaming, he noticed Zelo's eyes were closed and he grabbed his chin forcing him to open them.

"Look at me. Remember who you're doing this with." he growled, Zelo just sobbed, the rough thrusts never seemed to cease. He could only feel the sick feeling in his stomach whenever forbidden pleasure swam through his veins.

"You. Belong. To. Me." Bang's hips were snapping back and forth as if he was a machine, the pace never slowing and the force never lifting. The sound of skin slapping skin was beyond loud, making it known to everyone what Bang was doing to him.

Zelo couldn't hold it in any longer and soon enough he was spurting thick ropes of cum onto his stomach, Bang groaned as the teen clenched around him and he filled the virgin hole up to the brim.

He pulled out with a shaky sigh, seeing blood and cum seeping from the teen's abused hole. He pulled his pants back up and stood up, looking down at Zelo who was freely crying into his hands.

Bang reached forward wiping some of the teen's cum onto his finger before popping it into his mouth, 

"Don't forget, how much you enjoyed being raped. Zelo-yah." Bang chuckled before he left the room. Zelo didn't bother hiding his sobs, there was no way he enjoyed being abused by that monster. Zelo wrapped himself up in the duvet and hated how much it smelt like him.

 

That night Bang didn't sit out on the bow however he sat on the sill of his broken window. He glanced back at Zelo and saw him sleeping peacefully with tear streaked cheeks.

Oh how beautiful he looked, illuminated by the moonlight. He was truly gorgeous. A rare half breed graced with royal features and the ability to manipulate water as he pleased, what a treasure he had.

Bang brought his ocarina to his lips, eyes closed as he swayed with the ship, filling the ocean with his melody.

 

 

CURXE - Bang Yongguk


	7. Voodoo Doll

When Zelo woke from his sleep he was really hoping he didn't, he didn't want to face reality. He was still living in his happy dreams, the dreams where he was home in his own bed, where Hyosung and Jieun were still alive, where he hadn't been raped.

Zelo opened his eyes, he sat up slowly the duvet slipping from his shoulders. He glanced to the side seeing the curtains dancing in the ocean breeze, he closed his eyes and breathed it in. He definitely was a merperson he thought, the ocean could comfort him so much.

Zelo looked down at himself noticing how he was fully dressed, a loose dress shirt with puffy sleeves along with a pair of red boxers. His wounds were bandaged as well, also miraculously the sheets were changed, no longer stained with blood.

The teen blinked in confusion, had someone come in while he was sleeping and helped out? He brought his knees to his chest and covered himself with the duvet. That burning ache in his lower bottom half meant one thing, he was back in reality.

Zelo sniffled and hugged the duvet tightly, the smell of Bang was gone, he was guessing because they were new sheets. A part of his mind was missing the scent that had been there, he couldn't deny Bang had a masculine and comforting scent even though he was such an evil person.

Then his eyes lay upon the small instrument on the nightside table, was that a-? What was it? He reached out and carefully picked up the thing, it looked like an oddly shaped flute.

"Are you going to sit in here all day?" a deep voice rumbled from across the room, Zelo yelped in surprise and dropped the instrument like a hot potato, seeing Bang stood there with a plate in his hand.

"I-is this yours?" he cursed himself for stuttering, Bang raised an eyebrow and placed the plate where the instrument had been before. Bang reached towards the teen seeing how quickly he flinched, he picked up his instrument and held it close to him.

"Well it's in my room is it not?" Bang asked back seeing how Zelo's face flushed from embarrassment, his eyes looking at Bang's surprisingly slender fingers that were wrapped protectively around the mystery instrument.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." Bang stated randomly a tone of amusement in his voice, he thought the teen would be fuming mad and angry about yesterday. Zelo looked to the side, he couldn't exactly deny his curiosity, but now he was remembering what he didn't want to.

"I hate you." he whispered under his breath, a death glare directed at the Captain. Bang smirked, now that was the reaction he was expecting. The Captain then looked towards the door as if he had heard something.

He placed the instrument in his pocket before heading towards the door, Zelo's eyes followed the man seeing as how each movement he made was thought out carefully.

"It's an ocarina." Bang said simply before he left the room. Zelo blinked at his new discovery, what kind of sound did an ocarina make? While he was stranded in his thoughts the door opened again, this time revealing Youngjae.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." Youngjae smiled before letting himself into the room, his eyes then saw there was already a plate in there. He sat down on the bed and pointed to it,

"Did Himchan hyung bring you that?" he asked and Zelo took a look at the plate he had completely forgotten about, on it was a bread roll and a little pile of steamed vegetables and an egg.

"Bang walked in just now." Zelo answered, he was a little reluctant to speak to any pirates, especially after Daehyun and Youngjae forced him into Bang's room. Youngjae placed his plate down,

"As expected, the Captain has horrible taste." Youngjae laughed, the plate was a complete mess, it was a mix of dinner and lunch. He then began eating from the plate he brought in, and Zelo grabbed the plate Bang had gotten for him, munching on the bread slowly.

"Why did you do that?" Zelo whispered, and Youngjae knew what he was referring to, he shook his head.

"I have to obey orders, I don't expect you to forgive me or Dae but I'm sorry." he answered, Zelo sighed and bit his lip to hold back the tears that kept threatening to fall. He then remembered the bandages and sheets, maybe Youngjae had helped him out because he felt guilty?

"Did you bandage my wounds and change the sheets?" Zelo asked, Youngjae's brows furrowed in confusion,

"Are you hurt? I mean other than what he did... to you." Youngjae's words slowed down, everyone had heard what the Captain had did to the poor teen after all. Zelo pointed towards the broken window,

"I tried breaking that to escape, I got cut by the glass." he explained and Youngjae nodded,

"No one went in here yesterday, normally we don't enter his room ever. But Himchan hyung told me to check up on you." he decided to leave out the fact that Bang ordered him to care for the youngest.

Zelo looked at his bandages and the clean sheets, then that meant Bang cared for him? That was impossible, he decided not to think about it anymore and he finished his plate.

"Want to take a bath? I'll help you." Youngjae offered, Zelo pondered the question before he nodded. Being in the water was always comfortable, Youngjae took his plate and helped the teen out of bed. Feeling sorry when he saw Zelo whimper in pain.

They slowly made their way out of the room, Zelo practically limping as he leaned onto the elder for support. In that moment he wondered how Youngjae had even become a pirate, he looked like that of a noble family.

Youngjae dropped off the plates at the kitchen and guided the teen to the bathroom, a place Zelo was more than familiar with. They arrived quickly and with Youngjae's help Zelo quickly stripped and fell into the water.

He sighed in comfort as he emerged, when he had his tail out he didn't feel the pain in his lower half anymore. Zelo fluttered his fins and his smile disappeared when he looked over his scales, how much more pain would his tail cause him he wondered.

"Wow, your tail is beautiful." Youngjae breathed, eyes glued to the way it moved. Zelo smiled shyly, he'd only ever been complimented by a few of his friends before, although two of them were now gone. Because of the person in front of him.

"Why did you kill Hyosung noona?" Zelo whispered, Youngjae thought about the name, could the teen be talking about the maid that was killed the night they kidnapped him?

"We didn't kill her." Youngjae admitted and Zelo glared at him, his eyes were screaming "lies", Youngjae sighed and sat beside the teen but above, letting his legs dangle into the bath.

"She killed herself after saying something about how she won't let us have the satisfaction of killing her." he said quietly and Zelo nodded, he didn't want to believe in the pirate but at the same time it was something Hyosung would do, she was a strong woman.

While Zelo sat there thinking Youngjae was staring at the shimmer left in the water, it looked so familiar... his eyes widened and the sound of water rushed through his head, he gripped his head tightly and flickers of shimmering water plagued his sight.

"Youngjae hyung?" Zelo said in a worried tone, he leaned upward and looked at the elders' face making sure he was okay. Youngjae shook his head and smiled, assuring the teen he was fine.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Daehyun walked in, he ran over and looked down into the bath looking over the teen's tail like it was a treasure he wanted. He notices Youngjae looking slightly haggard and he glances at the teen who shrugged.

"I'm fine Daehyun." Youngjae sighed, that same memory seemed to keep haunting him. Daehyun sat down beside Youngjae, dippng his feet into the water as well. It was fine since they were required to take off their shoes and socks when entering the bathroom anyways, Himchan's rules.

"Hey Zelo, how are you a merperson?" Daehyun asked, the question was worded more than weirdly but Zelo understood it anyway,

"I think my mother is a mermaid." he answered, he didn't want to speak too much. Daehyun and Youngjae looked at each other,

"You think?" Youngjae asked, and Zelo looked down at his tail, moving it slightly in the water. He then realized it was a forbidden topic and didn't question further.

"So you're a halfbreed?" they asked at the same time and Zelo nodded. A little amused at the pirates' sychronization, they stared at him for awhile making the teen more than uncomfortable. Zelo must not know how rare halfbreeds were.

"What makes you different from other merpeoples?" Daehyun asked and Zelo blinked,

"I don't know... I've never met another." he answered, he didn't even know if all merpeople could do what he did and if their scales were as bright as his were. But he didn't want to reveal to them what he was capable of either, even though Bang was already aware of his water controlling ability.

Daehyun sighed, even after learning the true identity of the teen he was still an unsolvable mystery. Footsteps sounded from behind the door and Daehyun's head perked up, he stood up and slipped on his socks and shoes before leaving the room.

"Hyung." he called out so that the Captain would stop, he jogged slightly to catch up and they walked together towards the deck of the ship. Daehyun took in a deep breath,

"What do you plan to do with the kid?" he asked seriously, he might as well try and get into the Captain's brain and figure out what's really going on. After all they were all blindly following orders,

"We're going to use him to lead us to the mermaids." he said in a low tone, Daehyun nodded before thinking of something else,

"How is he going to do that?" he asked in confusion and Bang shrugged,

"That's up to him to decide, it'll be a few hours until we reach the main sea. Tell him to have an answer by then." Bang sped up and left the younger behind with his thoughts, Daehyun watched as the Captain held his post behind the wheel.

Daehyun made his way back towards the baths with a heavy heart, he was hoping the teen had some kind of answer. After all he was the only vitality this ship of crooks had left.

 

"Oppa." 

"Chanhyuk oppa~" said male jolted from his sleep eyes wide when he realized he was still stood at the wheel, he readjusted his grip and sighed in relief by the fact that they were still heading in the right direction.

"What is it Soohyun?" he then turned his direction to the girl stood beside him, she grinned and stood beside her brother. It had been 3 years since they returned to the main land.

"I wonder how Junhong oppa is doing." she asked to no one in particular her eyes looking up at the sky. Chanhyuk couldn't help but wonder as well, was he still living as a female? 

"Well, we'll be home to ask him that soon enough." Soohyun answered her own question and skipped off, Chanhyuk smiled at her seemingly strange behaviour but then again Soohyun was always like that.

When the city came into view there seemed to be an odd silence, Chanhyuk looked upon the city seeing as how the colour and life was gone. They made port and instantly got off the ship, Chanhyuk ran towards the nearest store and found the owner,

"Ms. Kim what happened here?" he asked the distraught looking woman who was picking up glass and broken furniture, it looked as though she had been cleaning for days.

"Pirates attacked... they killed my son Chanhyuk!" she sobbed into her hands, Chanhyuk looked at Soohyun who was behind him. The two bowed in respect before leaving, the whole city seemed wrecked, they ran to the Governor's manor.

"Chanhyuk, Soohyun is that you?" they both looked up and saw Hana and Sunhwa stood at the gates, Soohyun sped up and approached them making sure Chanhyuk was following.

"What happened here unnies?" she asked quietly,

"Where's Junhong." Chanhyuk asked right after, the two maids exchanged nervous looks,

"He was taken by the pirates. We were told to hide by Jieun before she was taken as well." Hana explained and Chanhyuk looked down at the ground, Soohyun looked at the house, seeing one side completely obliterated.

"Where's the Governor?" Soohyun whispered, somehow the atmosphere in the city and the manor seemed like one of a ghost land. It felt haunted and eerie, like a bad horror movie.

"He left earlier that evening to China. We've sent letters to inform him on the situation." Sunhwa stated and Chanhyuk sighed, they'd only just arrived home and they knew they'd be leaving again.

"We're going after Junhong, they couldn't have gotten too far." Chanhyuk decided and Soohyun nodded, she ran into the mansion to grab anythings they might need. 

"We're going with you." Hana said quickly and Chanhyuk shook his head,

"It'll be dangerous, we'll be home with Junhong soon enough." he refused but clearly Hana wasn't taking no as an answer,

"We're both older than you and the only ones left in the mansion that know about Junhong. We're coming with you." Hana stated again in a voice stronger than before, Chanhyuk sighed and nodded.

"Soohyun hurry up let's go!" Chanhyuk yelled at the tattered mansion and soon enough his little sister was running out of the rubble, a small smile on her face. He couldn't even fathom what she could possibly be smiling about in this situation.

"Let's go find Junhong oppa." she sang as she skipped towards the ship.

 

Voodoo Doll - VIXX


	8. Am I Strange?

Daehyun paced back and forth a million things on his mind but yet he was feeling so blank at the same time. Considering he was pacing on the deck the other crew members weren't even trying to hide the strange looks.

"Umm Dae hyung what are you doing?" V asked the pirate who looked at him then shrugged before resuming his pacing. V glanced at Jungkook who only gave him the same look.

"Where's Youngjae hyung?" Jimin asked suddenly, it was strange to see Daehyun without Youngjae. They were usually glued at the hip and did everything together, although the odd times you'd find them seperate you'd only ever see Daehyun.

"No idea." Daehyun answered before he stopped, he sighed and sat down on one of the barrels that were stacked near the pole that held up the sails. Daehyun leaned against the pole and stared out into the ocean.

"It's a ship Dae, he's bound to be on here somewhere." Jin reminded and the younger simply hummed in response. However the other crew members didn't know why Daehyun wasn't even attempting to find Youngjae.

The reason being... Youngjae was secretive. He had always been. Since the moment he joined the crew, sure Daehyun had thought he knew the most about the other but truth was he didn't know much at all.

He knew Youngjae, what made him happy, what made him angry and what he believed in. But what was in his thoughts was a complete mystery, especially these days when he was dreaming more frequently.

"I'm going to go find him." he finally gave in to his curiosity and got off the barrel, heading towards the stairs that lead down into the ship. Daehyun moved slowly, thinking thoroughly about how he'd approach the younger once he was found.

"Daehyun-sshi?" a timid voice called out to him, he turned around and was met with an awkward looking Zelo who was currently fiddling with his fingers as if he couldn't do anything else.

"What's up?" he replied casually, no point in making the younger uncomfortable around him. They'd be stuck on the same ship for awhile after all. Zelo took in a deep breath and released it,

"When do I have to tell Bang the location?" he asked quietly and Daehyun pursed his lips. The Captain hadn't exactly given him a time, he was only told that Zelo should provide a location before they reached the main spot.

"In an hour or so, don't be late but don't be early either. Is that all?" the pirate answered. Zelo looked flustered for a moment before he nodded enthusiastically, Daehyun couldn't help but smile at the teen's cuteness.

"I also wanted to ask you, what are the names of all the crew members?" Zelo asked politely, it'd be nice to at least know names. He could decipher who was who on his own. 

"Well the main crew, are me, Youngjae, Himchan hyung, and Jongup. The others are Rapmon, Jin hyung, Suga, J-Hope, V, Jimin and Jungkook. Jungkook is younger than you. Anything else?" Daehyun looked back up at the teen who shook his head.

"Thank you Daehyun-sshi." he grinned an adorable smile which showed off his dimple and Daehyun returned it. He nodded and walked off before turning around, 

"Ah Zelo-yah." he called out, Zelo was almost fully inside the main crew's room at that point so he leaned back out,

"You can call me hyung." he informed gently, Zelo smiled and nodded before he entered the room almost a little too happily. Daehyun chuckled at the younger's behaviour and continued on the task at hand.

Daehyun proceeded to walk down the hallway, passing the rooms of the other crew members. He made it to another pair of stairs and he descended arriving at the room where they'd load the cannons.

And there he was.

Sitting inside of one of the open areas on the side of the ship, he had moved the cannon which used to be situated there so he could sit it seems. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed as he listened to the wind. But suddenly he followed a sound and leaned too far out the opening.

"Youngjae!" Daehyun yelled as he ran towards the other, before he could fall Daehyun grabbed his waist and pulled him back in, grunting in pain when Youngjae landed on top of him.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Daehyun scolded him as soon as he sat up, Youngjae flinched not expecting the other to yell at him like that. He blinked a few times before throwing his arms around Daehyun.

"Youngjae?" he said in a more gentle voice, he kept one hand on the ground to keep himself up and wrapped the other around the other's waist. It wasn't often the other showed skinship.

"I'm sorry Dae, I'm fine I swear." Youngjae pulled away, instantly missing his friend's warmth. He resisted the urge to hug him again and stood up, his back facing Daehyun.

"Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?" Daehyun urged, he stood up and walked around the other till he could see his face again. But Youngjae turned away.

"I can't tell you what I don't know Daehyun." he was started to get irritated, Daehyun could tell. But if he just brushed this off he'd never figure out what Youngjae was struggling with.

"Then why don't you talk to me? We can figure it out together." he offered, he walked around Youngjae again and stretched out his hand. The other's face was down so he couldn't see his expression.

"Why don't you just fuck off Daehyun? I've got enough on my mind and you aren't helping!" he snapped and left the room, climbing the stair-like ladder in an instant leaving Daehyun dumbfounded. 

He clenched his hand and cursed under his breath.

 

Bang stood behind the wheel like he always did eyes looking out into the ocean, but he wasn't really looking. He was trying too hard not to stare at the beautiful creature laughing on deck.

It hadn't been long since Zelo left the comfort of the crew room and attempted to socialize with the other pirates. And judging by the laughter and bright atmosphere he wasn't having trouble doing so.

He seemed to be getting along with the pirates that were around his age, getting along with Jongup, Jimin, V and Jungkook like it was a walk in the park. But this was Bang's park and he was getting irritated.

"Hey Jongup hyung, can you tell me a little bit about Bang?" Zelo asked suddenly making the bright atmosphere darken ever so slightly. Zelo could see how Jongup's expression changed before his usual grin reappeared on his face.

"To be honest Zelo, no one knows much about him." Jongup answered, he didn't want to lie to the teen, he really didn't know anything. Zelo sighed and Jungkook bit his lip,

"The only one who knows about Bang is Himchan hyung." he blurted out, ignoring the glare that came from Jongup's direction. Zelo raised an eyebrow and looked back to Jongup who was only wondering why they were gossiping about the Captain who was staring right at them.

"Where is Himchan hyung?" Zelo asked, already standing up to go and find him. Jongup stood up as well but sat right back down afterwards, his eyes glued to the ground,

"Jongup hyung please! I deserve to know about that monster that raped me!" he cried. And that was when he noticed the cold presence behind him, he didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh? Monster is it? I could have sworn you enjoyed it?" Zelo hated that voice more than anything, the innocent and oblivious tone only made him more hateful. Before Zelo could even reply his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged across the deck.

"Stop! Let me go!" he yelled and tried to run which should have been more than easy but the grip around his wrist was painful and he couldn't beat Bang when it came to strength. He was female his whole life, meaning he wasn't allowed to work out or learn how to fight.

Bang pushed the teen into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Zelo glared dangerously wanting nothing more then to punch that smirk off of Bang's face. Bang tilted his head to the side his expression growing cold,

"Strip." he commanded. Zelo looked down at his clothing, he was still wearing what he presumed to be Bang's puffy shirt and a pair of shorts that Jongup had lent him.

"No." he retorted. Bang seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden disobedience but then again, Zelo had been everything but obedient since they met. Bang approached the teen and Zelo backed away in fear.

The Captain grabbed the teen roughly and ruthlessly teared off his clothing before shoving him into the bath water. Zelo resurfaced quickly, gasping and sputtering water from his mouth.

"I thought you were a mermaid." Bang taunted and Zelo ignored him, trying to find an escape route. But that was proving to be quite difficult since the clothes he was wearing were now ripped and he was naked.

Taking advantage of the teen being lost in thought Bang quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, so that the teen was sitting on his lap. He hadn't stripped completely and was still wearing his briefs. He didn't trust Zelo.

"Let go!" Zelo struggled in his hold and when Bang let go laughing Zelo had to hide the blush he couldn't stop from creeping up. Bang's laughter for once sounded genuine, it was a warm sound.

"I was wondering... how did you get those mermaid scales?" Zelo asked, he might as well get some kind of clue. Bang thought about the question, wondering if the teen was playing any tricks.

"From the Southern coves." he answered quietly. Zelo nodded and absorbed the information.

Bang stayed silent after that, simply watching the teen who had his back turned to him. He could see the shimmer appearing in the water surrounding Zelo, he hadn't ever met a member of the royal family before Zelo but the white and blue shimmer was dazzling.

Zelo just ignored the stare he could feel and proceeded to play with the water, Bang was already aware of his ability to manipulate water so why care? He ran his fingers along the surface of the water and pulled it up and down, his hand imitating a jellyfish like motion.

Bang was mesmerized as he watched Zelo pulled bubbles of water from around him, soon enough he was surrounded by rising bubbles that were made of his shimmering water. However Zelo clearly wasn't very good at control and surely enough the water came crashing down on him.

Bang's eyes widened when Zelo pouted and ruffled his hair which was now shining brightly, his blonde locks carrying his own shimmer. The Captain held his breath and stood up, abruptly leaving the teen alone in the bathroom.

Zelo swam to the edge close to the door with confused eyes, what just happened? At that moment Youngjae popped in, his face looking tired and his eyes dull, he was carrying clothes and undergarments.

"Bang wants an answer."

 

Zelo sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway wondering what he could possibly do to get himself out of this situation. He wasn't very good at lying and he wasn't proving to succeed in his so called escape plans either. 

There was no way he would be able to jump over the railing in pure daylight when the whole crew hangs out on deck, he'd be shot at or even worse, fished out. He shuddered and hugged his knees. Escaping from Bang's room seemed the most probable but he couldn't just slip into the Captain's room unnoticed.

Especially not when the Captain was acting strangely like that.

"Zelo, what are you doing?" he looked up and saw Himchan and Jongup staring down at him with weird looks on their faces, he stared back for a moment then realized they wanted to get into the room he was blocking.

"I'm just thinking." Zelo answered before he made room for the pirates to pass. Himchan and Jongup didn't bother asking anything else before they entered the room, leaving Zelo alone with his thoughts once more.

The teen decided to go up on deck and breathe in some fresh air, nothing ever went wrong with a little air here and there. Zelo stood up and almost fell into the wall when the ship rocked on the waves.

He sighed and slowly made his way towards the stairs, he raised up his arm and shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight before he made his way towards the railing. Little did he know Bang was watching him like a hawk.

The other crew members were stood in a circle while Jimin and J-Hope had some kind of dance battle, occasionally Rapmon would join in but he was quickly shoved to the side by Suga and laughed at. Daehyun and Youngjae were nowhere to be seen.

Bang watched Zelo move towards the railing, he narrowed his eyes and the crew members noticed this, Rapmon made sure to keep an eye on him since Bang was on the other side of the ship. 

Zelo leaned on the railing and closed his eyes as the wind blew through his hair, he only had one chance and if he failed to lean South he'd be killed. He sighed and hoped that his merperson instincts would save him, and that was when he heard something.

Zelo then continued to lean towards the sound and his trance was cut off when Bang gripped his shoulder almost painfully and pulled him back. The teen opened his eyes slowly as if he had been drunk and gave the Captain and confused look.

"What the fuck was that?" Bang questioned, his voice dark and steady. Zelo was slightly flustered and he pulled away from the Captain's grip only to have both of his shoulders harshly grabbed.

"That hurts!" Zelo cried out and Bang only shook him, forcing Zelo to look up into his eyes.

"I felt like someone was calling me! So I was listening, it came from that direction." Zelo explained in short desperate breaths, Bang finally let go of him and he held himself in defense, his upper arms throbbing.

"We're heading South." Bang announced as he returned to his post, Rapmon looked from the teen to the Captain in alarm,

"But Bang that way leads us to the Blue Sands!" Suga informed and Bang gritted his teeth, knuckles white as he turned the wheel and halted it to a stop. The ship slowly began to turn and Zelo caught the railing to avoid falling down.

"It seems as though I'll be paying my brother a visit." Bang whispered beneath his breath, he reached into his pocket and felt a sense of relief once his fingers touched the ocarina. He held his breath as they headed South.

 

Am I Strange? - Lee Hi


	9. Sober [M]

"Soohyun?" Sunhwa called out from within her room, or more like the room on the ship that Chanhyuk had provided for her and Hana. It was quite spacious and the ship itself was luxury.

They had been told to call for Soohyun whenever they needed her, no matter where she was she'd hear them. And surely enough the teen's head popped into the room not a second later.

"Yes unnie?" she asked whilst flashing her signature smile, Sunhwa simply returned the smile while Hana gave her a slightly wary look. Soohyun entered the room and sat down on one of the beds,

"How will we find Junhong?" Hana asked, Soohyun simply grinned wider and stood up. She skipped towards the door and even though the ship rocked violently she didn't stumble.

"Oh trust me unnies, I know how to find him." she answered without turning back, and then she was gone. 

"Soohyun?" Chanhyuk called aloud from his post behind the wheel, the rest of the crew had gone to sleep, tired and worn from weeping over their dead families, the many lives that were taken during the pirate invasion.

"What is it brother?" Soohyun whispered, she was sitting behind Chanhyuk on the railing. Wind blowing through her hair as she stared out into the water, the setting sun reflecting the rippling water.

Chanhyuk locked the wheel, since they wouldn't be turning anytime soon. He approached his sister and saw her mouth forming words with no sound, her eyes completely grey, both eyes looking like glass windows during the winter.

"Are one of them like you?" Chanhyuk asked, well aware that his sister wouldn't even be able to use her ability if not. Soohyun smiled, nodding as her eyes continued to glaze over and change in shades of grayish blue.

"Yes it seems so. Although it's obvious the poor pirate has no idea how to use his ability. His mind is an open book." Soohyun giggled, she blinked a few times and her eyes returned to normal. She was feeling exhausted, and she could feel the pirate trying to work his way in as well.

"So where to?" Chanhyuk asked, already pulling his compass out of his pocket. Soohyun reached out and closed her hands around the compass, Chanhyuk raised an eyebrow and she grinned.

"South."

 

Youngjae clenched his eyes shut, his hands over his head as if he was cradling himself from some kind of unknown danger. He opened his eyes again and breathed heavily. 

His vision was blurred but somehow clear, his eyes widened and he could see wisps of white, dancing in the forms of three children playing together. Two girls and one boy but then one of the girls-

"Youngjae!" he blinked vigorously until his proper vision came back, Youngjae looked up and saw Daehyun panting, his brows furrowed in confusion. Youngjae sat up and tried to stay as steady as he could on the hammock.

"Are you okay?" Daehyun asked softly, Youngjae nodded and leaned into Daehyun who was rubbing soothing circles on his hand. When did the other grab his hand in the first place? He had no clue, all he knew was that Daehyun presence was more than calming.

"Hey... your eyes were all grey and white, it was a little freaky." Daehyun stated, his voice in less of a teasing tone and more of a concerned one, he knew that Youngjae wouldn't appreciate thinking he was being made a fool of.

"What are you talking about Dae?" Youngjae raised an eyebrow, he was utterly confused. Daehyun was looking at him as if he had a third eye, he then leaned in close and Youngjae backed up a little.

"Daehyun?" Youngjae whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Daehyun's eyes were staring intently, and Youngjae tried to look away he didn't want to be trapped in those beautiful orbs.

"Talk to me Jae." Daehyun whispered back, he could see how Youngjae flinched. The light streaming into the room was a bright orange, the shadows and light dancing on Daehyun's face made him look so much more beautiful, Youngjae couldn't help but nod.

"Let's go somewhere private?" Youngjae held onto Daehyun's sleeve his dark eyes looking up at the other, Daehyun swallowed the lump in his throat and he nodded. Letting Youngjae hold onto his loose sleeve as they exited the room.

Youngjae stared at Daehyun's back with lidded eyes, he was so perfect. Daehyun was strong and caring, he'd do anything for Youngjae he knew that but then again they were best friends... friends.

"Is here good?" Daehyun's deep voice cut through the silence, Youngjae could tell the other was exhausted, his voice was rough and deeper than usual. He noticed that this room was the cannon reloading area, where Daehyun had found him before.

"Yeah it's perfect." he answered. Youngjae let go of Daehyun's sleeve and walked towards the same place he had been earlier that day. Daehyun followed, he kept quiet since he wanted Youngjae to talk on his own without any urging.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately Daehyun." Youngjae admitted, he sat down on the same opening he was sat in before but this time Daehyun was sitting across from him.

"Sit behind me." Youngjae whispered and repositioned them so that Youngjae was leaning back into Daehyun's chest. He wasn't sure he'd be able to face the other when speaking and the warmth coming from Daehyun was more than comforting.

"Remember how I told you, I lost my memories before that incident?" Youngjae continued speaking and Daehyun hummed in response, his arms secure around the other's waist. He could recall Youngjae having blurry memories it wasn't as severe as complete memory loss though, 

"I think I'm starting to remember my life before Himchan hyung saved me... or more like what really happened that day." his voice sounded slightly empty as he spoke, 

"That's all I can say for now." Youngjae said suddenly, it was as if he was stopping himself from saying more. Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows when the other pulled away from him.

"Youngjae be honest with me. What do you really feel for-?" he cut himself off, he didn't want to finish his sentence. They had both been aware for too long now, the feelings that hid beneath the friendship they had. 

It wasn't that their feelings were forbidden but for some reason it felt as if they were supposed to be. With the sudden distance and confusion Daehyun knew they'd have to cross the line or it'd damage their friendship even further.

"No... don't do this." Youngjae's lips trembled and his back was turned so that Daehyun wouldn't be able to see the sadness that was so evident on his face. And he didn't want to see the pain that was working it's way onto Daehyun's face, the pain he caused.

"Youngjae there's nothing wrong with us-"

"Everything is wrong!" Youngjae burst, his hands cradling his head once more. He wanted nothing more than to lay in Daehyun's arms forever but something was stopping him.

"Youngjae what's wrong with you!" Daehyun yelled back, he reached out and grabbed his shoulder turning him around so that they were facing one another. His eyes widened and he was met with those white eyes once more.

"Y-youngjae?" Daehyun was taken aback, Youngjae's eyes were wide open and they held onto Daehyun's scared ones. Youngjae lips moved and mumbled, those glassy eyes wavering ever so slightly, then as the ship swayed so did Youngjae. 

Daehyun caught the other before he fell to the ground, he looked at though he was asleep. He held the unconscious male in his arms, at least while he was sleeping he could be understood, Daehyun clenched his fists,

"What the fuck?"

 

Bang was not calm. Anyone could see it, since he had announced they'd be heading south not even 2 hours ago the Captain's face was reflecting pure anger. Of course no one actually knew why but as usual they decided to act as though they didn't see anything.

It was nearing night now, the evening sky growing darker and darker as they proceeded through the rocks and currents. Zelo was still stood at the railing, his arms under his head as he stood in an awkward position, since he was so tall the only way he could lean on the railing was to stick his ass out and bend his back.

This ass however was very distracting to a certain pirate. And the anger boiling up within him because of this ass' owner was not helping his small but still oddly present rational side either. 

"Zelo!" Bang suddenly beckoned, making the teen almost fall to the ground. He straightened himself and turned around to look at the Captain, a hand over his eyes to hide them from the setting sun. The other crew members weren't even looking at the teen, they didn't want to know what would happen.

"Y-yes?" he cursed at himself for stuttering, he wasn't exactly afraid of Bang... but when he thought back to what the Captain had done to him the day before he knew he was terrified. His eyes looked frantically from the Captain to the stairs, or maybe he could just fall backwar-

"We all know you're going to try to get into the water and that's not happening." Bang stated, Zelo gasped and saw that the Captain was right in front of him. He couldn't even fight when Bang grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the doors between the two staircases that lead up to the wheel.

"Please let go of me!" Zelo cried, he could still feel the trembling in his knees and the ache in his lower back. He didn't want this. But clearly the Captain wasn't even paying attention to him.

The doors flew open and Zelo was thrown in, he placed his hand on the floor to keep himself from falling and he pushed himself back up. He stumbled as if he couldn't walk and gasped when strong arms pulled him up.

Zelo fell into the Captain's chest and he looked up, seeing Bang staring back at him. They looked into each other's eyes and Zelo could swear he saw loneliness before those eyes hardened once more.

Bang threw the teen onto the bed and straddled his hips stopping him from moving. Zelo thrashed his arms but of course he was caught, his arms pinned beside his head. Bang's face wasn't far from his own and they breathed each other's air.

"Why are you doing this?" Zelo asked, his eyes wide and innocent. Bang softened ever so slightly but then he remembered the core of his anger and he grimaced. He pulled of Zelo's pants and briefs, watching with interest as the teen tried to cover himself.

"You've been pissing me off all day." Bang growled, flipping Zelo onto his stomach in a heart beat. Zelo felt tears welling up in his eyes, he felt so exposed and helpless.

"Since you enjoy flaunting your ass so much why don't you show it to me." Bang's voice was deep, laced with arousal. He forced Zelo onto his knees and let go of the teen's hands grabbing his ass soon after.

Bang slapped one of the cheeks and Zelo yelped, hands gripping into the duvet. He couldn't fight back. The Captain proceeded to slap the teen until tears were soaking the pillows and Zelo's perky ass was a bright red.

The Captain forced Zelo's legs apart exposing him even further, the teen's face was burning with embarrassment as ever part of him was visible. Bang sat up on his knees and let his hand trail down the perineum and he cupped his balls.

"Ah!" Zelo gasped, his hands covering his mouth immediately. Bang smirked and leaned in biting into one of the soft globs, Zelo reacted instantly his legs shaking. He then licked downward, tongue running over his entrance and towards where his hand was.

Bang sucked a tender sac into his mouth and Zelo screamed behind his hands, Bang continued to suck and roll the sac in his mouth before he released it. Zelo panted heavily trying not to surrender to the forbidden pleasure.

The Captain laid down on the bed, his head positioned underneath the teen's hanging member. He leaned upward and caught the head between his teeth before wrapping his lips around the head.

"Ah ahh hah!" Zelo moaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting downward. Bang seemed to have no gag relflex, taking the teen's cock down his throat with no problems. 

Zelo's mind was running in circles, he was more than aware of how wrong with was but everything Bang did felt so good. His eyes widened when he felt fingers prodding at his entrance.

"No no pleas- ahh!" Zelo buried his face in the duvet as Bang forced in two dry fingers, it hurt like hell but the burning pain had a lingering pleasure beneath it. Bang continued to run his tongue along the underside of Zelo's cock, feeling it twitch in his mouth.

"Bang I'm ahh-!" the Captain pressed his finger hard against the teen's prostate and Zelo was cumming down his throat. Zelo's legs gave out and Bang sat up before the teen's cock smushed his face.

He swallowed and licked his lips, Zelo came a lot. The teen was panting into the duvet trying his best to calm himself down, Bang turned Zelo onto his back seeing his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, his adorably flushed face looking up at him.

"Why?" Zelo whispered, the unshed tears trickling down his cheeks. Bang smirked and held the teen's chin in place, leaning in so close that their noses were touching,

"Because I like to see you cry." Zelo bit his lip and clenched his eyes tight, pulling away from the Captain's touch. Bang licked his cheek loving the salty sweet taste of Zelo's tears.

"Now it's my turn." Bang stated and Zelo's eyes flew open, seeing the Captain removing his shirt. Zelo eyes raked over the elder's body, aside from the delicious pack of abs another thing caught the teen's attention.

Running from Bang's shoulder all the way to where his ribs were was a large and deep scar. Zelo couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief, he hadn't expected such a thing. 

Bang noticed how Zelo was oddly silent and he realized why, he spread the teen's legs and positioned between them. Seeing how Zelo's hands were trembling and aching to touch him.

"Are you curious?" Bang asked, his tone almost gentle. Zelo pulled his eyes away and stared at the Captain's face, Bang was attractive and seeing him slick his hair back with his lazy smirk on his face was too much. He nodded slowly,

"I might tell you about it after you let me fuck you." Bang statement made Zelo panic and once again against his will, the Captain's large member was ripping its way into him.

"Ahhh stop stop!!! Too big... ugh." Zelo's arms unconsciously wrapped around Bang's neck, he felt so owned. His whole being completely giving into the man he was supposed to hate.

"Oh but it gets better, you know that." Bang whispered into Zelo's ear, biting on the lobe to emphasize. Once he was fully seated inside he gave Zelo a few moments to adjust, which confused him.

Zelo pulled back slightly so that he could look into the pirates' eyes, Bang's expression grew cold and he starting thrusting into the heat. Zelo threw his head back and moaned everytime the elder stabbed his prostate.

"Ah ah ugh haa ahh!" Zelo moaned loudly, as if he didn't care who heard anymore. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't know what to think anymore. Bang's eyes were closed, he concentrated on the feeling of Zelo in his arms, the feeling of being inside the teen.

It felt so... right.

"Oh my god Bang!" Zelo screamed his legs wrapping around the elder's hips, in this position Bang was reaching in even deeper, it was too much to handle. Zelo nails raked down the Captain's back and Bang groaned.

"Fuck Zelo!" Bang moaned as he released deep inside the teen. Zelo could feel the heat in his stomach and he released all over Bang's abdomen, the two panted and let their highs pass through them.

Bang pulled out of the fragile teen and tucked himself back in before pulling up his pants. Zelo was curled into a fetal position, his hands covering his face. He expected Bang to just leave again, he was nothing more than sex toy after all.

Wait what was he thinking? Did he want to be something more to this murderer? This kidnapper, rapist and pirate? ... This lonely man, this sad man who was hiding his real self from the world?

"Zelo." Bang's voice broke his thoughts and he removed his hands, glaring up at the pirate with teary eyes. Bang smirked and got into bed, pulling the duvet over both of them.

"Are you going to tell me about your scar?" Zelo whispered, he could see how the Captain tensed at the question. Bang turned onto his side so that he was facing the other way.

"No. Sleep Zelo." he commanded and Zelo felt slightly hurt. He turned the other way and wondered why within the fear he felt for the man why was there also comfort?

 

Sober - Big Bang


	10. Promises

When Zelo opened his eyes it was morning, quite a dark and gloomy morning though considering the room was only lit with the grey lighting seeping through flowing windows. The broken window made the room chilly, but Zelo wasn't cold.

He was more than warm, snuggled up against Bang's chest held tightly within the Captain's arms. How did he get there? He has no idea. But he couldn't get out of it, and frankly and he didn't want to. Bang was nice and warm, plus he was nice eye candy to look at when he was asleep.

Zelo gasped when Bang turned in his sleep pulling the teen on top of him, his arms secured around the teen's waist. Zelo blushed feeling the light breath of the Captain brushing his face, Bang really was an attractive person... if only he wasn't so horrible.

The teen sighed and then directed his attention to the deep scar hiding beneath his arms, Zelo freed his arms from being underneath him and used them to push himself up so he was hovering over the elder.

His eyes widened when he realized how deeply it truly ran, he carefully lifted one arm and balanced himself on the other while he let his fingers dance over the long healed wound.

He let his hand rest on Bang's chest and his face warmed up at the heat flowing under his hand, he let his hand travel towards the elder's heart and he remained mesmerized by the slow and steady heart beat.

Never had he ever been so intrigued by another person before, well naturally since he lived as a woman he'd fallen for men. But never like this. No he definitely did not love this rapist but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least curious.

After all he had been engaged with this person intimately twice, it wasn't kind or loving but it was intimate. And that was enough to confuse anyone's emotions Zelo believed.

He slowly lowered himself back into his previous position but instead of laying his head on his hands he let his head rest over the elder's heart, letting the strong sound soothe him.

He wished he could lay here forever, he was so comfortable and at peace. The light rocking of the ship was lovely and Bang's soft breathing comforted him as well as scared him. 

His thoughts began to wander and he thought about his home, he'd been trying not to depress himself over the happy memories he used to have but in this instant everything was seeping through the barrier.

The thought of his father and how worried he must be, the rest of the staff who had survived, the people whom he had grown up with, Chanhyuk and Soohyun, were they all aware he was alive?

Zelo buried his face into the Captain's chest and sighed as tears began to leak from his eyes, today had been the day he was waiting for his whole life too. The day he would have learned where he had come from, the story of his mother who was non existant in his current life. But not dead, as the Governor had reassured.

"Happy birthday Junhong..." Zelo whispered to himself and he began to cry softly.

Truth be told Bang had woken long ago, from the moment Zelo had started squirming he was wide awake. After all he couldn't exactly put his guard down around this teen who seemed to harbour some kind of hatred for him could he?

When Zelo had started touching him he was ready to wake and defend himself but the teen had only let his fingers carress his scar and nothing more. He was even more bewildered when he rested his head over his heart, he had to keep his breathing steady so that the teen wouldn't realize he was awake.

And now, listening to him cry to himself wasn't helping. Bang opened his eyes and saw a blonde head of fluff in front of him, he cleared his sleepy throat naturally and tightened his hold on Zelo, placing the other hand on the teen's head holding him close.

It wasn't hard to tell Zelo was beyond confused because his sniffles halted and he was starting to breathe faster. Bang just kept holding the teen, indicating it was okay to keep crying but Zelo didn't continue, he stopped altogether.

Zelo lifted his head off the elder's chest and looked into his eyes, Bang stared right back admiring those shining orbs glistening with fresh tears. They continued to stare at each other then the door opened,

"Yongguk! We've hit land!" Himchan yelled as he came prancing in, Bang unconsciously pushed Zelo off of him and the teen flew off the bed thankfully grabbing the duvet to cover his naked bottom when he hit the ground.

"Wha-?" 

"It's nothing." Bang said quickly standing up and making sure to place his ocarina in the night stands drawer before he found a shirt. He passed by Himchan quickly ignoring his smirk.

Zelo used the remaining duvet to wrap around himself, the duvet covering his nose and mouth he didn't want Himchan to see how red his cheeks were. So Bang's name was Yongguk he thought to himself.

"Hey Jelly baby, are you okay?" Himchan called out before the teen lost himself in his thoughts. Zelo looked over to the pirate and thought for a moment, he then nodded,

"Can you get me some clothes please?" he asked politely and Himchan nodded, walking into the room with no worry. He approached Bang's drawer and pulled out briefs, pants and a shirt as well as socks before tossing it to the blob of duvet on the floor. He then took off his shoes and pushed them to the teen, he could grab another pair.

"I'll go out so you can change." Himchan stated and Zelo smiled in gratitude, just as the elder was walking out the door he looked over his shoulder with a serious look,

"Be careful Zelo, if you're not prepared you'll get hurt." he warned before he disappeared. Zelo blinked in surprise, not knowing what the pirate meant. He shrugged and began dressing himself, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach.

 

"Happy birthday Zelo!" Youngjae and Daehyun greeted the teen as soon as he left the room, Zelo's eyes widened and he grinned,

"Thank you! But how did you know?" Zelo asked, he clearly was getting accustomed to the pirates but his suspicions were still there. It was nice no matter who wished you a happy birthday,

"Let's just say we heard it from someone, how old are you?" Youngjae smiled, 

"I'm 18." Zelo replied and Youngjae gave him a small hug, he wanted the teen to be happy. He had witnessed the horror Bang had done to him after all, Zelo walked past them and reached the side of the ship.

His eyes widened even more than possible and he was met with the most unbelievable sight. They had reached a cove, beautiful rocks and boulder lining the shore they all lay upon a large expansion of blue sand.

Zelo hadn't ever seen it before but he knew it was possible, there was legend the sand became blue from the mermaid shimmer so there was always rumours mermaids lived near blue sand. He was probably lucky when luring Bang here.

But what amazed him even more was how clear and clean the water was, there seemed to be a lingering shimmer within it but then again that could've been the reflection of the sun.

"Zelo! Come with me." Bang's voice came from below and Zelo leaned over seeing the Captain stood on the beach with his back facing the ship. Zelo noticed Bang wearing a pirate hat along with large boots and things dangling from his belt, he looked scarier than usual.

"Now!" Bang's voice yelled again and Zelo jumped, nodding to himself as he tried to find a way down. Daehyun showed him the rope and he thanked him before cautiously making his way down.

Zelo carefully walked over to the Captain and Bang began walking without even looking at him, Zelo was a little flustered at the cold shoulder but then he realized it was the same as before.

They walked towards the middle considering they had "parked" the ship on the edge and Zelo could hear footsteps behind them, he turned around and saw Himchan, Jongup, Youngjae and Daehyun following.

Zelo stared at the ground as they walked still amazed by the shimmering blue sand beneath his shoes, it was even more amazing in the sunlight. He gasped in surprise when he walked straight into Bang's back.

Just as he was about to apologize he was staring straight into a rifle, shocked he stayed behind Bang. The Captain however didn't even seem phased by the gun pointing at his face.

"Well isn't that a nice way to greet your guests?" Bang scoffed, and Zelo looked at him like he was crazy. The other pirates didn't even bat an eyelash at the situation.

"You're no guest, little brother." Zelo's jaw dropped when the same voice replied, the strangers hat was taken off and he saw another Bang. Bang smirked and followed the other Bang who lead them towards something that resembled a pool.

"What brings you here Guk?" the so called "brother" asked, Bang cleared his throat and pointed to Zelo,

"This kid is the royal son Yongnam." Zelo took in the new name and Yongnam stopped in his tracks, he didn't even bother turning around and kept walking, they then arrived at a small area in the sands where it dipped and was filled with water.

The blue sand shining beneath the clear water as well as the sun reflecting off the rocks surrounding it. But only one side was exposed to the sun, the other was shaded in palm trees.

"You still haven't given up have you." Yongnam simply asked and Bang didn't bother answering, Yongnam then turned around and looked directly at the teen. Zelo was slightly flustered considering he looked so much like Bang but with a softer look.

"How do I know you're the real deal?" he asked and Bang sighed, and looked at Zelo,

"Strip and get ready to shift, but don't expose yourself." he growled possessively, Zelo didn't even know what he meant. He took off his shoes and socks as well as his pants and briefs, thankfully the shirt was long enough to reach mid thigh so he wasn't so worried or embarrassed.

Zelo quickly jumped into the water and breathed in as his tail appeared, he opened his eyes not knowing when he had closed them and Yongnam was staring in disbelief.

"Whoa." he chuckled and Zelo raised an eyebrow, even Jongup and Daehyun couldn't hide their awe though. Zelo was practically shining, his whole body looking other worldly, it was obvious he wasn't human.

"Guk and Himchan follow me." Yongnam said suddenly and Bang glanced back at Zelo before looking at his crew members,

"Don't let him out of your sight." he ordered and the three nodded. Then the elders' disappeared and the pirates visibly relaxed, Daehyun and Youngjae sat crossed legged on either side of the teen and Jongup sat beside Youngjae.

"Your tail never ceases to amaze me." Youngjae confessed and Zelo blushed, looking down into the water. He could see his shimmer already polluting the clear water and he felt bad.

"Your shimmer will join the sand." a female voice sounded and the four men were shocked to see a woman with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes standing on the other side of the "pool".

She was dressed in long skirt tied around her waist like how men would tie towels around their hips after a bath as well as a bandages that covered her breasts. The woman stepped into the water and Zelo was surprised to see a pale red tail.

"You're a mermaid!" he exclaimed and she laughed at his adorable reaction,

"Yes I am, I've never seen a member of the royal family before and my... your tail is beautiful." she breathed and Zelo frowned, Bang had called him the royal son earlier, what did it mean?

"I'm Chaerin, I live here with Yongnam." she introduced herself and the pirates nodded, she was pretty but after seeing Zelo's tail no mertail could even compare. Her tail had no shimmer and was quite dull, regular scales and such but Zelo was just happy to finally meet another merperson.

"Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup! Meeting. Zelo keep your ass right there." Bang came storming back anger evident in his tone as he voiced his demands, the pirates got to their feet and followed the Captain to somewhere Zelo's eyes couldn't follow.

"He's a jerk as usual." Yongnam approached the two, scratching his head in confusion. He slipped into the "pool" with his clothes on and kissed CL on the lips, Zelo had to look away at such affection.

"What happened?" CL asked and Yongnam shook his head before gesturing to the teen, who was sat there awkwardly. But it was comfortable being in his merman form, it was really comfortable.

"Hey Zelo, are you curious about my brother?" Yongnam could see the confusion and sadness on the teen's face ever since Bang had his little meeting episode, it wasn't hard to see Zelo looked left behind.

"A little." Zelo answered honestly, surely Yongnam wouldn't tell him.

"You're so cute." Zelo looked up and Yongnam laughed, the teen looked back down and blushed, unconsciously wondering what Bang's smiling face would look like. Zelo took in a deep breath,

"A-about his scar..." he practically whispered, Yongnam's expression changed and he looked up at the sky,

"Oh that? I gave it to him."

 

Promises - Ryn Weaver


	11. Gasoline

"Oh that? I gave it to him." 

Zelo sat completely still his mouth opening and closing as if it was broken. Out of all the people in the world he was least expecting it to be the Captain's twin, at this point Yongnam was looking at the water avoiding the teen's piercing stare.

"How could you do that to your own twin?" Zelo accused, his voice a little more angry then he anticipated. Why was he even protecting Bang? Could it be all those times he saw the "real" Bang was starting to affect him?

"I had a reason... was your name Zelo? Yeah, Zelo." Yongnam pretty much spoke to himself at the end but the teen paid it no mind. He was still staring straight at the male, realizing just how different the twins really were.

"You see, before I was just like my brother. We both had strong hatred towards the merpeoples." Yongnam began, he should be more suspicious about the teen considering any information he says can be used against his brother but maybe... Zelo could save him.

"I sailed with him, killing mermaids in order to gather information on where they could possibly be hiding." Yongnam was looking at the sky at this point, as if he was remembering things he had locked away long ago, memories he didn't want to see again.

"We arrived at this cove one day, I remember being more than amazed at the sight of blue sand but Yongguk was more concerned about other things." Chaerin held Yongnam's hand, comforting him,

"We split up to search the area and that's when I found Chaerin, she was injured and even though she was a mermaid I couldn't bring myself to kill her." he whispered, Zelo closed his eyes as a gentle breeze passed by before he opened them and looked back at the couple.

"Then Yongguk showed up, he was angry and confused as to why I didn't kill her yet. So when he reached for his gun to shoot her... I stabbed him." Zelo kept his eyes down, Yongnam risked the trust of his brother for a complete stranger.

"W-why were you guys hunting mermaids?" Zelo finally found his voice, he couldn't even imagine the betrayal Bang must have felt. Yongnam opened his mouth to speak and Zelo gasped as he was suddenly pulled by the arm out of the water,

"That's enough." Bang growled, Zelo yelped in pain as he was dragged out of the water his legs needed time to shift back so he was practically dragged across the sand for a few seconds.

"Bang let go!" Zelo thrashed and yelled, Bang just tightened his grip until Zelo was unable to make any sound due to the pain. He quickly dressed the teen again and for a moment those hands were gentle.

"Zelo you could stay here with us. There's no doubt he'll kill you soon." Yongnam stated, sounding somewhat hopeful. Zelo turned around to look at him and Chaerin, their eyes filled with sincerity.

"He doesn't have a choice Yongnam. You took something from me before, I'm not letting it happen again. Zelo is mine." Bang snarled in an animalistic manner. Zelo flinched due to the sudden aggression.

Without the teen even having to walk he was brought back onto the ship, feeling saddened because he wanted to spend more time on the blue sands, it was so beautiful. 

Zelo glared at Bang when he walked past not even sparing a glance to him, the Captain returned to his post and in a few minutes they were slowly departing from the cove.

Bang looked even more frightful under the grey skies, the sky looked angry, clouds turning and wisping into something sinister. Zelo sighed and made sure no one was looking before he slipped into Bang's room.

 

Youngjae sighed, leaning into his hammock as if there was something to snuggle against. Bang's meeting basically consisted of them going to SM town so that they could gather more information on the royal family before moving on.

They didn't really have much to do other than keep the kid on board and find the royal colony so that they could basically wipe them out. However Youngjae felt there was something else going on, especially when it came to himself.

Just as he finished that thought his head starting pounding and his eyes ached, Youngjae gasped and clenched his eyes shut before he opened them again. He took in deep breaths trying to keep calm, this had happened a few times already and he knew it wasn't accidental.

"What's your name?" he heard a female speaking in his mind, Youngjae blinked in amazement as a foggy image of a girl formed in front of him. He couldn't see her features but he could tell she had long hair and small kind eyes.

"Youngjae, and you are?" he asked a loud wondering if that was how he was supposed to ask, the girl laughed and shrugged causing Youngjae confusion once more.

"You can answer any way you want, I'm in your mind right now Youngjae-sshi. I'm Soohyun." the girl introduced and Youngjae frowned at the name and the new information, he didn't know any Soohyun.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Soohyun giggled and Youngjae squinted his eyes to focus on the image watching as it grew more and more clear. Soohyun frowned and blurred the image,

"I can't say much but I want you to know, you and I can communicate because we're the same." and just like that she was gone. Youngjae gasped and panted as the pounding slowly faded away.

"Youngjae? Are you okay? Your eyes were all white and scary looking." Youngjae looked up and saw Himchan staring at him, his expression one of mixed confusion and fear.

"I'm fine hyung, do you know if Bang has any books on mermaid lore?" he rubbed his temples as he swung his legs onto the floor, taking deep breaths before he stood up.

"Yeah, he only has one, it's in Yongguk's drawer." Himchan stated and Youngjae nodded. Staggering towards the door, his eyes rolled back and he fell forward, his head spinning as Daehyun caught him.

"Hey Dae," Youngjae chuckled, the other smiled and helped Youngjae stand up straight, still supporting him so he wouldn't fall over again. he couldn't exactly remember what happened the day before when they spoke but Daehyun wasn't mentioning anything so he assumed everything was okay.

"Can you help me walk to Bang's room? I need to get a book." Youngjae was talking between heavy breaths, he looked as though he was suffering from a fever but his body was cold.

"Yeah of course." Daehyun accepted and threw Youngjae's arm around his neck before they made their way to the stairs. Walking up the stairs was quite the challenge but they managed.

"Hey Bang, Youngjae and I are going to get your book okay?" Daehyun informed and the Captain nodded without looking at them. The wind was picking up and it was starting to drizzle a little.

The two made their way into Bang's room and Daehyun couldn't help but shiver at how eerie it felt in there. They didn't hate Bang but the Captain was quite the character.

"Do you know where it is Jae?" Daehyun whispered into Youngjae's ear making him shudder in response but the other didn't notice. Daehyun helped Youngjae sit down on the bed even though the other was reluctant.

"In the drawer." Youngjae breathed, Daehyun nodded losing his footing when a large wave crashed into the side of the ship. He caught himself and looked out of the broken window, the seas were rough and the sky was pouring rain now.

Daehyun hurried over to the drawer and open the top one first, it was empty which was odd but he moved onto the second one, spotting an old book. He pulled it out and analyzed it.

The cover was old and worn whatever image was on there before was now faded and unlegible, the pages were golden and no doubt it smelled of old paper. Daehyun didn't spend anymore time thinking about it and handed it over to Youngjae.

"Take me back to our room please." Youngjae whispered, he didn't want to read on Bang's bed. Where Bang had fucked and killed people on. Daehyun nodded and they returned to their previous position, the book hidden inside of Youngjae's shirt to protect it from rain.

When they opened the door they were met with a gust of wind as well as water smacking their faces, Daehyun could barely even see properly with all the water showering the ship. The crew members of course were calmly at their positions keeping things stable.

"Protect that book with your lives boys!" Bang yelled so that he could be heard, Daehyun made a sound of response and hurried Youngjae towards the staircase so that they wouldn't get too wet.

Once they were inside the ship thrashed to the side and Youngjae flew into the wall, his head knocking off of it. He slumped to the ground and Daehyun frantically checked his head for any external damage.

"Youngjae, Youngjae are you okay?" Daehyun yelled as lightening sounded in the sky. Youngjae nodded faintly and when his eyes opened they were grey, his mouth opened slightly as he stared at the image forming in the air.

"An ocarina...? Dae was Bang's ocarina in the drawer?" Youngjae asked while his eyes were still grey, Daehyun thought back to a moment ago and shook his head. Youngjae blinked and looked at each other in fear.

Youngjae handed Daehyun the book which he put safely on one of their trunks before he grabbed Youngjae and pulled him back on deck where chaos was slowly beginning to form.

"Captain! Where's your ocarina?!" Daehyun yelled and Bang looked down at him wide fear struck eyes, and in that moment everyone knew Bang wasn't holding onto his ocarina.

"Captain!" Daehyun yelled again but Bang was already in panic, mouthing curse words over and over again. Daehyun looked around for Himchan who was already running to the Captain's aid.

"Hey!" the pirates all turned towards the direction of the scream and Zelo was stood on the railing, holding onto a mass which was whipping back and forth in the wind. 

The teen looked odd, his legs still detached but they had scales growing on them, could it be from the heavy rain? His gills were also prominent on his neck and he looked beautiful, in his hand was none other than Bang's ocarina.

"I give you back your ocarina and you let me go! Sound like a good deal?" a smirk was on Zelo's lips as he stated his deal, Bang on the other hand was fuming mad already running towards the other end of the ship.

"Catch!" Zelo threw the instrument and fell back into the water, Bang jumped into the air and caught it before he threw himself over board. The crew members watched in shock,

"Yongguk!" Himchan screamed into the waves but the Captain was nowhere to be seen. 

"He can't swim!" Himchan shrieked and the crew was over come with panic and fear, eyes scanning the waves for any sight of their Captain. 

 

Zelo washed up on an island about an hour after he escaped, he coughed and sputtered as sand stuck to his body and the waves continued to push him onto the beach little by little.

The storm had passed it seemed, the sky now completely clear and dark as little stars shone above them.

The teen glanced down at the pirate holding onto his legs, he cursed at himself mentally for even saving the Captain. When he escaped he wasn't expecting Bang to try and follow him, he was even more surprised to see that the Captain couldn't swim.

Zelo tried to ignore that lifeless body floating around within the water but he couldn't and he ended up dragging the pirate along with him. But it was strange, right when Bang hit the water it was as if his body locked down.

The teen turned over Bang and saw him clenching his ocarina tightly to his body, he sighed and wondered why the damned thing was so important to the point he would risk his own life. He reached towards it and yelped when Bang grabbed his wrist.

"You mother fucker." Bang growled, his voice sounded so wrecked his words were hardly audible. Zelo flinched thinking he was going to get hit again but nothing came, Bang was too busy catching his breath and Zelo could swear he saw tears in the Captain's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Zelo asked innocently and instantly regretted it when Bang shot him a death glare,

"Do I fucking look alright? Gather some dry wood, it's fucking cold." Bang demanded and Zelo scrambled to his feet body still wet and uncomfortable in the soaked clothing.

When he returned Bang was shivering violently hands shaking as he held sharp rocks in his hands, the teen threw down the wood in a messy pile and Bang snapped the rocks together until a spark induced a flame.

Zelo stood there awkwardly and watched warily when Bang stood up, grabbing a stick from the fire that hadn't been hit by the flames yet. He placed the stick onto two rocks and began to strip.

"W-what are you doing?!" Zelo stuttered in shock, Bang rolled his eyes and wrung out each article of clothing. Zelo's eyes ran over the Captain's back side and he could feel his cock throb when he noticed the dimple in Bang's ass cheeks.

"Strip. I don't need you getting sick on me." Bang commanded and once again Zelo immediately complied, only realizing how embarassed he'd be after he was standing butt naked hands shyly covering his front.

"Come." Bang called out in an almost gentle voice, Zelo looked up and saw Bang sitting on the ground his legs spread in all his glory. The teen turned away but walked closer anyway. Bang smirked at Zelo's obedience.

"I'm cold Zelo, how will you take responsibility?" Bang teased, tilting his head to the side. Zelo whimpered in embarrasment his cheeks blazing pink but it wasn't noticable in the orange lighting.

Bang didn't even wait for the teen to reply, he simply grabbed Zelo when he was close enough and spooned him. Zelo's heart beat furiously at the feeling of Bang's chest pressing into his back strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"This is much better." Bang stated scooting closer, Zelo gasped at the feeling of the Captain's cock laying on his back. They remained like that for awhile, Zelo constantly waiting for the moment Bang would take him again but it didn't come.

They were surrounded by nothing but the ocean breeze and the soft lull of waves, the occasional crackle of the fire. Zelo closed his eyes and leaned back into the Captain taking him by surprise.

Bang held Zelo close, it felt so right having him there in his arms. Zelo's hands rested on Bang's and the Captain could swear he felt a spark when their hands touched.

"Junhong." Bang whispered sensually into the teen's ear, Zelo turned to the side his eyes lidded as he stared into Bang's dark orbs,

"Y-yongguk?" the Captain flinched at the sound of his name but he quickly relaxed again when he felt the breeze run through his hair, they looked into each other's eyes.

And then they kissed.

 

Gasoline - Troye Sivan


	12. Don't Be Shy [M]

Zelo blinked and yawned as he stretched his aching body, sleeping on the ground really wa- wait. The teen sat up in confusion why wasn't his body sore and aching? He opened his eyes and saw himself practically straddling the elder's torso.

Zelo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he was sprawled over the elder's body. He immediately stood up and ran over to his clothes, getting dressed while muttering curses and whines to himself.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Bang groaned as if he was fighting a yawn, the pirate sat up and stretched. Zelo could hear the aching bones cracking every time he straightened his arms or back.

"W-why did you let me sleep on you?" Zelo asked with a blush, it was a normal question to ask after all. Bang smiled at the teen's adorable actions, Zelo was stood with his back faced to him so he didn't see it.

"I didn't, someone just couldn't let go of me." Bang teased and Zelo rolled his eyes, pouting as he grabbed the elder's clothes and whipped them at him. Once Zelo was all dressed and awake he squinted at the burning sunlight streaming down on them.

Considering they both just slept out in the open naked they were going to be dealing with some painful sunburns. Bang got dressed as well still half asleep when he stood up and looked around.

"Any idea where we are?" Zelo asked casually, he had no idea why they were being so casual and "close" to each other. Maybe it was the effect of a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific ocean.

"No idea... we should probably find shelter, food and a source of water. All of that survival shit." Bang grumbled the last bit, he hated the sun and he'd lost his hat in the storm.

"By the way, you fucking pull any stunt like this again and I'll kill you." Bang hissed pointing at the teen accusingly. Zelo blinked in response, maybe the island effect was just him.

Bang then entered the forest, but he didn't go far since Zelo could still see him. The teen wondered if the pirate was keeping an eye on him, the teen hesitated before he joined the elder.

"For food, I can just fish." he whispered quietly, Bang didn't respond and continued gathering large sticks and abnormal sized leaves. For what? Neither of them actually knew. 

"Do that first then." Bang stated, he was clearly frustrated and threw down all that he collected before walking out on the beach again. Zelo followed and began removing his clothing behind Bang's back.

He then jumped into the water and sighed in comfort when his tail formed. Bang just stood there motionless, watching the teen move in awe. With the sun shining on him Zelo looked unbelievably beautiful.

The teen splashed around in the water before he threw himself up in the air, twisting his body as he dived into the ocean. Bang wondered if the teen was showing off but Zelo just generally looked like he enjoyed being in the water.

Zelo soon surfaced with three bubbles of water floating around him, each adorning it's own fish. The teen kept his eyes shut tight as he concentrated on keeping the fish inside the orbs, he swam to shore then pushed the fish forward.

Bang just watched as the fish broke out of the water and flopped onto the sand, he'd just wait until they died before washing them off. Zelo was about to get out of the water but truthfully he wanted to stay in it longer, Bang was too busy building a fire to notice.

"Why don't you swim for a bit? I'll just get things sorted here, you better not leave me." Bang suggested and warned all in one sentence, Zelo smiled to himself and dove back into the water.

His eyes widened in delight at the colourful reefs and vibrant plants, it was so surreal. He hadn't ever been in the actual ocean before, he almost hated his father for restricting him all these years.

Zelo closed his eyes and floated there for a while, simply listening to the water move in and out of his gills. He grinned to himself before he finally decided to surface, he slicked his hair back and made sure Bang was occupied before he got out of the water.

The teen ran towards his clothing and gasped when he ran straight into the pirate, Bang gave the teen an amused look as he kept an arm around Zelo's waist holding their bodies close.

Zelo could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks and he tried to escape only to fail miserably, when the teen turned around Bang back hugged him. Bang smirked and breathed into the teen's neck, smirking wider when he shivered.

"Your skin is burnt." Bang whispered, eyes closed as he began kissing Zelo's beautiful pale neck. The teen shuddered and involuntarily moved his head to the side, giving the elder more access.

"Aren't you ashamed? Standing naked like that." Bang chuckled and Zelo's eyes flew open, his hands rushing to cover his area. The pirate then let go of the teen and let him escape, which surprised both of them.

"Come, let's eat." 

 

The night fell on them quickly, only the sounds of the island floating around them. Zelo had his eyes closed as he listened to the ocean, he felt so calm for some reason. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Bang who was sitting silently on a log, his eyes sad as he stared into the fire. Zelo tilted his head to the side, resting his head on his arms which lay crossed on top of his knees that were up against his chest.

"Is your ocarina okay?" Zelo whispered, for a moment he thought Bang hadn't heard him but the pirate slowly pulled the instrument from his pocket. He held the thing in his hands carefully as if it were sacred.

"Why is it so important to you?" Zelo asked, he knew he was dancing on thin ice but he wanted to know. He'd been clueless for too long now, it was time to start knowing Bang. Why? He had no idea.

"It's not your fucking business." Bang hissed, Zelo didn't even flinch just thinking in his mind that the situation could have gone better. He noticed Bang's expression becoming more gentle,

"My mother gave it to me." Bang's voice was even more quiet than the island sounds, Zelo was even surprised he heard him. The teen unconsciously moved closer, eyes looking up at the pirate with awe.

"It was a family heirloom, I'm not sure why she gave it to me since I'm the youngest but... I play it when I need to relieve myself." the pirate's voice trailed off and he looked up at the starry sky.

"You know, I used to hear your ocarina every night before I slept. Whenever I didn't hear it I felt uneasy, even though it should've been the opposite, you were waiting to kidnap me weren't you." Zelo didn't really ask he knew he was right after all.

"It really helped me, I don't know why. The sound is so pure." Zelo whispered, 

"Just like you." the teen was slightly shocked at the comment but he smiled nonetheless. Bang brought the instrument to his lips and began to play the same melody he played every night.

Zelo stared at the elder's beautiful fingers as they glided over the instrument, Bang's body swayed with the waves and in that moment Zelo didn't see him as an enemy. 

Maybe they'd be enemies again tomorrow, but for now they were just Yongguk and Junhong.

"Hey, why didn't you swim away?" Bang's voice brought Zelo's thoughts back and he stared at the elder for clarification, he felt as though the question wasn't finished yet.

"You know I can't swim, and I've hurt you. Why are you still here?" Bang's voice was hesitant and scared, like that of a child. The question rung through Zelo's mind, he had no answer. He just didn't feel right leaving Bang all alone on an island.

Zelo stood up slowly, his legs getting used to being straight again as he stumbled towards the pirate. Zelo fell forward and Bang dropped his ocarina on the sand before catching him.

"Zel-?" the teen placed a finger on the elder's lips, his dark eyes were reflecting the night sky and Bang felt the words being sucked from his mouth. Was this the beauty of a merman?

"I don't know." Zelo answered the previous question before pressing his lips against the pirate's. Bang was initially shocked at the action but he immediately eased into it, arms wrapping around the teen's waist as he pulled him into his lap.

Zelo settled into Bang's lap and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck to deepen the kiss. He froze when he felt a tongue licking at his lips and he hesitantly opened his mouth to let the elder in.

Zelo moaned lewdly into the elder's mouth, the hot muscle fighting with his own so desperately as if Bang was ravishing him. Then the kiss slowed and Zelo swooned, Bang's tongue moved around the teen's mouth sensually tasting him deeply.

Bang was enjoying this too much, Zelo tasted like a breath of fresh air or would it be an ocean breeze? Either way it was perfect. He knew he was getting obsessed with Zelo, more than he should.

Zelo pushed Bang forward and they landed on the sand, his hands gripping onto the elder's shirt as they continued to kiss. The teen pulled away and took in an exagerrated breath but the pirate was already pulling him in for more.

The pirate pulled away and switched their positions so that Zelo was laying in the sand, they breathed heavily regaining their breaths. Zelo carefully lifted up his hand and held Bang's cheek.

"It feels like we're the only two people in the world." the teen's voice blended into the ocean waves and Bang placed his hand on Zelo's, he leaned downward and pressed his forehead against Zelo's.

"Because we are." he moulded their lips together once more and Zelo's eyes fluttered closed savouring the bittersweet taste of the elder. Their breaths intertwined and Bang let his hand travel underneath the teen's shirt towards his chest.

Zelo gasped when Bang tweaked his nipple then whined when his piercing was toyed with, Bang ripped the teen's shirt open, buttons flying onto the sand as he looked over Zelo's bare chest lustfully.

He couldn't deny the nipple piercing was hot, he leaned downward and lapped at the silver before tugging on it with teeth. Zelo mewled toes curling in the sand as he bit on his fingers to silence himself.

Bang had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the teen's skin to the fullest, biting at Zelo's collarbone as he continued rubbing the teen's nipples. Zelo's body was beginning to grow hot and his manhood was throbbing.

"B-bang hah!" Zelo cried when Bang sunk his teeth harshly into his flesh, the elder licked at the bleeding bite and sealed his lips with Zelo's once more to give him a copper flavoured kiss.

The pirate pulled away and removed his shirt and loosened his pants before positioning himself in between the teen's long legs. Zelo's legs were voluntarily spread, wanting to feel more.

Bang turned Zelo onto his stomach and made him stick up his ass in the air, he pulled down the teen's pants and revealed those perky cheeks he loved. He slapped the left side while biting into the right making Zelo groan.

He pulled the teen's cheeks apart revealing the pink surprise, he began lapping at the tight muscle feeling it spasm beneath his tongue. When he had relaxed it enough he pushed his tongue past the orifice.

"Ahhhn~" Zelo moaned, pushing his ass back into the feeling. While balancing on one arm so that his face wouldn't be planted in the sand he reached downward and stroked himself.

Bang didn't mind and used his free hand to fondle the teen's balls, rolling them back and forth between his fingers. Zelo wasn't even trying to hold in his voice, and when Bang began sucking on his entrance he came into the sand.

Zelo felt like a pervert as he watched his cock paint the sand with streams of cum, Bang on the other hand was more than amused. He brought his fingers to his lips and began sucking on his fingers, never breaking eye contact with Zelo.

The teen blushed furiously as he saw the webs of saliva coating the pirate's slender digits, without warning Bang pushed his index finger into the hole already familiar with how the teen felt on the inside.

Zelo kept his breathing calm, wanting the prep to be over with already he knew greater things were to come. Bang continued pushing in fingers, a little faster than he should but then again, they'd been rougher and he wasn't enjoying the strain of his erection.

"Fu-fuck!" Zelo screamed when the elder thrusted his fingers harshly, nails digging into his prostate. Bang wiggled around the four fingers he had fit into the teen before pulling them out his blunt nails lightly scratching his walls as well as catching on his rim.

Zelo was then flipped back onto his back, his pants taken off completely. Bang lifted up Zelo's legs kissing his ankles before he placed them on his shoulders, Zelo looked up at the elder was glossy eyes.

Bang fully admired the teen, his inhumane beauty radiating off of him. Zelo's blonde hair was glowing underneath the moonlight along with his beautiful pale skin, roses blossoming on his neck and chest.

Bang pressed a chaste kiss to Zelo's lips laughing when the teen pouted at the quickness of it, Zelo's heart felt warm Bang's smile was something he wanted to see more.

The pirate spat into his hand and pulled down his own pants, finally attending to his hard and angry cock. He pumped it lazily as he stared at Zelo's adorable face. which was currently staring at his large member.

Bang chuckled and pressed his tip against Zelo's entrance feeling it twitch in excitement, Zelo pushed himself downward trying to impale himself and he blushed even harder when Bang caught him.

The elder laughed again and slowly pushed in his cock, the moonlight illuminating his every move. Zelo's face contorted into one of pain and he whimpered when Bang was fully inside of him.

He gasped and cried trying to adjust to the elder's girth, Bang held the teen's face and wiped the glistening tears away with his thumb before pressing his lips against Zelo's.

Zelo pushed into the kiss, tongue already hurrying to meet Bang's. The elder easily allowed it taking the teen's distraction to his advantage and he pulled out slowly before rutting back in.

The teen screamed into the elder's mouth accidentally biting his tongue, Bang growled and continued at his animalistic pace giving the teen no mercy. His hips aiming to please both of them,

"Oh god Bang!" Zelo moaned loudly, his body being pushed deeper into the sand due to the force. Bang interlaced their fingers and stared straight at Zelo as he thrusted harshly.

His balls were smacking into Zelo's ass making a loud skin slapping skin noise, no doubt Zelo would be feeling the burning sensation for the next day. 

Zelo's threw his head back sweat making him shine, Bang cursed and roughly bit Zelo's bottom lip forcing him into another kiss that he gladly accepted. They felt so connected they didn't even know what to do.

Bang pulled away licking at the string of saliva left between their tongues to break it, he watched with lidded eyes as his glistening cock disappeared and appeared in and out of Zelo's tight hole.

Zelo felt as though he was flying, pleasure racking his system more than it probably should. At this point he'd become addicted...

"Bang I'm ugh hah ah!! Close!" Zelo screamed, raking his nails down the elder's back, Bang arched into the feel and threw his head back in ecstasy his fingers gripping Zelo's almost painfully tight.

"Fuck Junhong!" he moaned the teen's name as he exploded within him, Zelo shivered at the warmth pooling in his stomach and his eyes rolled to the back of his head,

"Ah Yongguk!" he came for the second time that night, the impact so strong it almost hit his face. They rode out their orgasms together, panting harshly in an attempt to catch their breath.

Bang pulled out gently and lifted the teen carefully, he walked over to the water and washed them both off even though Zelo's glimmer was proving to be an annoyance since it literally stuck to everything. 

Zelo's eyes were drooping in the elder's strong arms, he pulled Bang down for their last kiss for now and it was a gentle one. As if they were tasting one another all over again.

Bang laid them down on their forgotten clothing since the sand would stick to their wet bodies, he let Zelo rest his head on his arm and the teen snuggled into his chest. 

The pirate hesitated before pressing a gentle kiss on the mermaids' temple and they both let their minds drift away from the fate that would chase them again when the sun rose.

 

Don't Be Shy - Primary Ft. Choa and Iron


	13. Wild

The crew was in a frantic state, they were all overly sensitive and on full alert. Jimin and V hadn't left their posts since the two disappeared, eyes constantly searching the ocean in hopes of finding something.

Himchan was left in charge in the mean time, although he wasn't exactly doing a great job the crew appreciated his efforts. They were sailing aimlessly not sure where to go but they tried to follow the currents.

"Where are Daehyun and Youngjae?" Himchan asked Jongup who was stood by his side, the younger just scratched his head and looked around before he shrugged.

"Himchan hyung you need to calm down." Jongup said gently, placing his hand on the elder's shoulder. Himchan immediately relaxed into his touch sighing in comfort as he nodded.

"I know... I'm just so worried. What if Zelo abandoned him and left him to drown?" the very thought of losing his best friend made him more scared than he'd like, Jongup nodded in understanding.

"I don't think Zelo left him." Jongup said quietly, he heard a squawk beside him and jumped before noticing Ti Pou staring right at him. He gave the parrot a wary look and Himchan threw him a pouch filled with seeds.

"Why do you think so?" he was intrigued at the younger's ability to be so positive, Jongup smiled as he fed the bird laughing while being scared all at the same time.

"They have a connection, even if they don't realize it yet."

 

Daehyun sat on the floor with his legs crossed, he was facing Youngjae who was sat in the exact same way except the other had a book in his lap. He was biting on his index nail whilst his eyes skimmed the old words.

"So what does it say?" Daehyun broke the silence, he couldn't stand it any longer. He was the type that needed to talk and well Youngjae wasn't doing much of it, the other hummed in response and continued reading.

Suddenly Youngjae's eyes widened and he leaned back as if he was trying to get away from the book, his shaking hands dropped it to the floor and the book closed with a thud. 

"Jae?" Daehyun whispered so he wouldn't surprise the other, Youngjae's lips trembled and he took in shaky breaths nodding to himself before he turned to Daehyun who was waiting patiently.

"I-it says that in the past the noble families were alianced with the merpeoples. And that was because in the noble families certain people with gifts of the merpeoples were born." Youngjae started and Daehyun just blinked,

"You see Dae each there are 3 abilities a merperson can have, one being the manipulation of water, second being the shimmering tail, it's not really an ability but it's a gift." Youngjae continued,

"And what's the third?" Daehyun asked, his palms beginning to get a little clammy,

"You've heard of sirens right? Basically they can see into other sirens and or mermaids' minds, and control normal people. Daehyun I'm a siren." Youngjae answered. Daehyun frowned, he still didn't understand.

"But you're human?" he was speaking in slow sentences trying to make sense of all the new and bizarre information. Youngjae stared at the ground before looking up at him,

"I was part of a noble family Daehyun, before the accident. It seems that the royal family is born with one ability short, and that ability takes place in a human." Youngjae picked up the book again and found the page.

"Wha-?"

"Basically I have a connection to a royal family member, in Zelo's case he has water manipulation and shimmer. His other "part" shall I say, is probably Soohyun which is why she's able to look into my mind and see things related to him." he explained.

"Who's Soohyun?" Daehyun was holding his head tight because it hurt so much. Youngjae didn't mind, explaining it to Daehyun made it make more sense to himself.

"She's the one who's been in my mind every time my eyes turn white." he said simply and just as he finished speaking his iris began to blend with his sclera, truthfully Daehyun was freaked out but he just stared.

"Oh so you've learned?" Soohyun's sweet voice filled his head and he stayed calm, from his previous encounters with the ability he needed to stay level headed to avoid getting too dizzy.

"Yeah, I have." he said out loud, and at that moment Daehyun knew Youngjae wasn't talking to him,

"Oh Youngjae-sshi, won't you tell me where Junhong oppa has gone... oh he's fallen off the ship? With your Captain? My my that's no good. I best be off to fetch him then." Soohyun's sweetness was starting to piss him off.

"And what will you do with our Captain?" Youngjae growled, Soohyun giggles filled his head and he involuntarily grabbed Daehyun's wrist, unaware of the electricity running through them.

"Well won't we have to find out? Who'll get there first I wonder." and Youngjae's eyes faded back to usual, he panted and placed his hand over his chest to stabilize his breathing.

"Fuck, they're going to connect with Zelo and find their location. We need to do the same." Youngjae mumbled, looking around as if the answer would be written in the air.

"Whoa Jae calm down, how are you going to do that? If what you said is true and this Soohyun is his other "part" how will you butt in?" Daehyun's question made Youngjae lose all faith and it was clear in his change of expression.

"Umm why don't you take something of Zelo's and try to connect with him that way?" as soon as Daehyun finished his sentence Youngjae was already sprinting out the room towards Bang's room on deck.

Daehyun rushed up afterward after a few seconds of realizing he had been left behind and Himchan noticed the two acting strange so he and Jongup ran into Bang's room as well and Rapmon took over the steering wheel.

"Youngjae?" Himchan yelled upon entering the room and he saw Youngjae throw himself onto the Captain's bed, he inhaled Zelo's fresh scent left on the duvet and opened his eyes seeing the world in grey.

"Wha-?" Himchan was shocked upon seeing Youngjae with whitish grey eyes but Daehyun shushed him, Youngjae stood up eyes wide and he followed a white trail in the air.

He followed it out on deck and reached the bow of the ship in no time, eyes trailing to the West with interest. The trail seemed to disappear in that direction but at least they had a heading.

"Head West!"

 

This time when Zelo awoke he was all alone. But he wasn't in the scorching sun this time and he wasn't naked, instead he was fully dressed and underneath a palm tree closer to the forest.

Confused and scared he sat up and looked around for Bang but the pirate was nowhere to be seen. His eyes zoom in on articles of clothing strewn atop a boulder and he panics running towards it whilst flailing his arms.

"Bang are you okay?" Zelo screamed as he ran into the water, he slipped on the rocks and fell painfully on his ass. That's when Bang emerged from within the water, an angry look on his face.

"The fuck are you doing?" Zelo blinked as the pirate stood up and walked past him, in his soaked briefs. The teen blinked a few times more before he stood up and turned around to see the elder wearing his clothes again.

"I-I thought you drowned yourself." Zelo practically whispered, Bang raised an eyebrow and although Zelo expected him to crack a smile he didn't. He simply turned away and walked off.

To say he was hurt was understatement, he felt humiliated and embarrased all at once. He had thought through last night they had grown closer together... he guessed he was wrong.

Bang on the other hand was trying his best to calm himself down. The lack of control around Zelo needed to change, right now. It would be impossible to kill him later if he had any kind of affection for the kid.

The sound of sails filled the air and Bang ran back onto the beach, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw that the sails were not black but white. It wasn't his ship. He grabbed Zelo's wrist harshly and threw the teen behind him.

Zelo just stared at the ship in fear, who knows who it could be? He hadn't been part of the outside society long enough to actually know who was good and who wasn't.

The ship dropped it's anchor not too far away from shore and two people free fell into the water, which was beyond dangerous Bang noted. The two strangers swam to shore and Bang was shocked to see two teenagers.

Zelo froze in place, could it be-? But that was impossible,

"Junhong oppa!" the girl screamed happily as she ran towards them, the male followed close behind a pistol in his hand. It was clear he wasn't trying to hide it in anyway,

"Soohyun, Chanhyuk?" Zelo tried to walk forward but Bang wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back, he leaned upward towards the teen's ear and blew onto it,

"Who are they." he growled and Zelo's face went warm, he shook his head and used his fists to push the Captain away but Bang placed a hand on the nape of his neck and smashed their lips together.

It was literally a clash of lips and teeth leaving Zelo with a cut on his lip, he grew teary eyed from the pain and covered his mouth, eyes asking Bang so many questions. Then his wrist was caught and he was pulled away from Bang.

"Junhong are you okay?" Chanhyuk's voice was so gentle and nostalgic the teen wanted to cry. He hadn't realized how much he really missed his friends. Bang clenched his fists ready to fight and take back his teen but was caught by Soohyun.

She immediately dashed towards him and in three swift blows the Captain fell to the ground like a rag doll, she grinned while the pirate death glared up at her, his expression screaming anger. Zelo was just watching in fear, what did she do to him?

"What did you do?" Bang said through gritted teeth, Soohyun smiled and crouched down so that she was on eye level, she then tilted her head to the side and her eyes flashed grey.

"I can see all your pressure points. And all your weaknesses. Your parents were drowned by mermaids weren't they? You were on the ship when it happened and that's why you fear open water." Soohyun's eyes remained grey as she voiced his greatest fears.

Zelo didn't like it. Seeing Bang so helpless and weak... he didn't like it. He knew he shouldn't care but there was a nagging feeling in his chest, a painful throb even.

"Soo-" 

"We must leave at once. His crew will be arriving soon." Soohyun cut Zelo off and turned towards the ship, quickly making her way across the beach. Chanhyuk soon followed but stopped when he noticed Zelo wasn't following him.

"Junhong?" he asked, Zelo seemed to be staring at the pirate, intently at that. His bleeding lip now dripping blood down to his chin, Chanhyuk noticed a connection between the mermaid and the pirate but he chose to ignore it.

"I-I can't just leave him here... he'll die." Zelo whispered, Chanhyuk frowned and grabbed the teen's wrist,

"After what he's done? He deserves to die." Chanhyuk spat and dragged Zelo towards the ship, the teen watched the pirate's lifeless body with wide eyes, but he could see Bang struggling to raise his head.

"Before your lips heal, I will find you Choi Junhong." Bang said in a haunting tone and Zelo shivered, glancing back one last time before he broke into a run.

 

After hours of navigating and resting due to Youngjae's inability to stay focused for that long they finally reached a coastline of some sort. The sun was now setting and the sky was getting dark.

"Should we just go down there?" Daehyun suggested, but none of the crew moved a muscle,

"Is it even the right island?" V asked in doubt and Youngjae scrunched up his nose in disapproval, why was it so hard to believe in him?

"Yeah it is." he answered, he looked into Soohyun's head earlier while she left her guard down and saw Bang on the sand face down. It was troublesome. And only made them more frantic.

"Okay let's just choose a team to go down." Jungkook added in, trying to help out. Jimin and V backed off and the crew already knew those two wouldn't be going, they were both scared of water.

"Why doesn't the main crew go down? Or our crew?" Rapmon asked, but the uncertainty in both teams only made the task harder. Youngjae sighed, at this rate the sun would set.

"Okay why doesn't anyone want to go down anyways?" Jin asked, hands on his hips and Himchan naturally mimicked the action stood side by side with the other mom of the ship.

"Haven't you heard about those tribes that live on certain islands? I'd hate to trespass and become a meal." Suga shuddered and both Himchan and Jin instantly rolled their eyes.

"Alright who stole a book on folklore again." Himchan scolded and J Hope avoided his eyes instantly. Youngjae visibly sighed and a pounding sound on the side of the ship startled them.

"Wha-?"

"Cannibals?" Jin whispered, already koala hugging Jimin is fear. Himchan and Youngjae moved towards the sound and looked over the edge, something black and dripping entered their vision.

The two pirates shrieked and fell backwards, Himchan falling naturally into Jongup's strong arms while Daehyun tried to catch Youngjae but failed dropping him to the ground.

"Y-yongguk?" Himchan gasped in shock when he recognized the person before them, but it was impossible. They were far from the island and Bang couldn't swim. But the Captain was brimming with anger and bloodlust his aura so dark it appeared black.

"We're going after them."

 

Wild - Troye Sivan


	14. Bad [M]

It hadn't been long since they left the island. Since they left Bang behind. Zelo couldn't get the image of Bang lying helpless on the sand out of his mind, his guilt was eating him alive. Although, he shouldn't care as much as he did.

Bang was a murderer, a rapist and a pirate. Everything that Zelo was raised to avoid but he was also everything Zelo couldn't deny he was drawn to, curious about and all of those intimate moments were probably the cause.

Zelo was currently sat on the floor in the Captain's quarters, in this case Chanhyuk's room. It was a bright room filled with trinkets and paintings from all over the world, Chanhyuk had left him alone to think while he steered the ship back towards Seoul.

The teen sighed and cradled his knees close to his chest, liking the closeness of it. He felt aching in his chest whenever he thought about Bang, he had only seen the pirate's smile once but it was a warm image burned into his mind.

Zelo's eyes widened and he stared at the floor, could he possibly-? No it was impossible. Did he like Bang? He had absolutely no reason to, but there was an annoying feeling inside of him, Zelo shook his head and nodded to himself.

"It's only because he was your first time, some distance will get rid of this." he whispered to himself, in an attempt to provide much needed comfort. Zelo stood up and decided to go find Chanhyuk, maybe talking to his best friend would give him some guidance on what to do next.

He wasn't used to his friend's ship, he had spent weeks on Bang's after all. Chanhyuk's ship which was a gift from the Governor was more of a civilized ship, it was polished and clean unlike the dim messiness of a pirate ship.

The teen made his way up the stairs towards the wheel, holding the railing for support. Zelo approached his friend who was holding a compass in his right hand while his left kept the wheel steady.

"Hey, wanna talk?" Chanhyuk asked gently upon seeing his friend, Zelo gave him a sad smile and sat down on a nearby barrel. Chanhyuk tried not to stare and looked out into the ocean, waiting for his friend to speak.

"Chanhyuk, I don't know what to do anymore." he admitted, running his fingers through his short hair, Chanhyuk looked at the teen and took in his new image as a male,

"I'm not sure either Junhong, there's no doubt he'll come after you again." Chanhyuk stated and Zelo flinched, he didn't want to see him again, who knows what he'd do. He unconsciously touched the wound on his lip.

"Where's Soohyun?" Zelo changed the subject, feeling slightly saddened whenever he thought about the future. They were sailing through the ocean in the veil of night, Soohyun was the type who always seemed awake.

"She's sleeping, she overused her gifts to find you. Didn't sleep for weeks, if it weren't for her gift she would've died or gone mad. Considering the amount of energy she used she'll be asleep for about 24 hours." Chanhyuk explained and Zelo felt slightly apologetic.

"What is Soohyun's ability exactly? And how did you find me?" Zelo asked, bringing one of his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on it and breathed in the ocean breeze. 

"She's your siren, you see half breeds are born with one less ability. In your case you have water manipulation and shifting, another member in the family is blessed with the other gift." he recited what Soohyun had told him countless times,

"One of the pirates has the ability of a siren, but Soohyun told me he doesn't know what else he is capable of." Zelo lifted his head, a confused look on his face. Chanhyuk smiled and shook his head,

"You shouldn't worry about that, we won't be seeing them again." he reassured but even his tone was shaky, Zelo didn't nod or shake his head he just stayed still, letting those empty words pass by him. If Bang blew up one half of a city to kidnap him it was clear he wasn't going to give up just yet.

 

Youngjae sat in the middle of Bang's bed again even though he hoped it would be the last time, Bang still hadn't said anything to any of them since he returned but it was obvious the Captain was angry about the loss of his mermaid.

He wouldn't tell anyone what happened either, so no one knows if Zelo disappeared right away or if he left Bang alone on the island. It was a mystery, but it was clear the Captain wanted Zelo back so here he was tracking once again.

"Jae are you sure about this?" Daehyun asked from the side, his arms crossed and his expression uncertain. Youngjae took in a deep breath and nodded, it was also a way to help him master his ability so why not use it?

Youngjae closed his eyes and concentrated on Zelo's scent and features before entering Soohyun's mind his eyes opening again. She was his siren which meant she and him were connected. It was strange, this time entering her mind was beyond easy, as if there was no resistance.

He continued to keep his breath steady as he worked through her mind, he could see wisps forming people in the monochrome view, one figure on the ground while three other walked away, it had to be Bang.

Youngjae had seen that image earlier, when they had gotten closer to the island. So Zelo was rescued by his friends and left Bang alone on the island... he shook his head and tried to stay on task.

He was then brought into a room on a ship, he assumed Soohyun was sleeping and tried to travel further onto the ship, he left the room and strained his mind to find Zelo, he saw the teen sitting beside an individual who was steering the ship... just a little mor-

"Youngjae your nose is bleeding!" Daehyun shaking his shoulders broke his concentration, Youngjae wiped his nose and was alarmed to see blood but he pushed his friend away,

"I was almost there Daehyun!" he yelled before his eyes changed again, he saw another white trail in the air and ran after it, Daehyun followed him in a panic. Himchan saw the two running out of Bang's room and only hoped said male hadn't seen it.

"Captain! Head North!" Youngjae exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the trail. Bang looked at his crew member with confusion which didn't show on his face, Youngjae's eyes were white just like Soohyun's, he shivered thinking back to that moment.

He immediately turned the wheel and stopped it when it reached where he wanted it to, he stood ground as the ship made a sharp turn knocking over almost everyone. Youngjae ran up towards Bang and his eyes changed back, 

"Good work." Bang stated, a certain tone in his voice that stated he didn't need an explanation. Youngjae smiled and could only hope that he helped before he blacked out.

Daehyun easily caught him this time and he sighed, no doubt the other had overworked himself again. The pirate didn't even bother looking at his Captain before carrying Youngjae to the crew room to rest.

"Daehyun, let him rest on one of the matresses in the spare room." Bang demanded and Daehyun nodded, he was puzzled in the least, since when had Bang shown any kind of concern for any of them?

 

Zelo was awoken by an explosion occuring on the left side of the ship, he flew off of the barrels he was sleeping on and fell harshly onto the deck. He sat up in panic and his heart stopped when he saw those black sails.

They found him already...? It'd only been a few hours. 

"Junhong, escape now!" Chanhyuk yelled at the teen running towards him with a rifle in one hand, he gripped Zelo's bicep roughly lifting him up from the ground while pushing him towards the railing.

"I'm not leaving!" Zelo yelled back and Chanhyuk pushed him even closer to the railing, another cannon ball hitting the ship which made it rock violently. Zelo stood his ground,

"You being here doesn't help!" Chanhyuk turned and aimed with his rifle, hitting who Zelo remembered being Suga in the shoulder. He felt sad, the crew had become his friends in a way.

"He's just going to find me again!" Zelo was beyond frustrated, there was no point in running when he knew Bang was going to find him again. He didn't want to cause anymore deaths,

"Well isn't this touching?" Zelo froze and didn't need to turn to know who was standing right behind him. Chanhyuk forced his way in between them and shoved Zelo at the railing but it wasn't enough to throw him over board.

The sound of a gun shot was heard and Zelo turned around with wide eyes, seeing blood spilling to the floor but from what he saw it was merely a skim across Bang's rib cage.

"For fucks' sake." Bang cursed as he grabbed Chanhyuk by the collar and dragged him to the railing above the deck, he threw the teen over and judging by how he landed his right arm was now broken.

Bang used one hand to jump over the railing and he walked over to the paralyzed teen, looking at him with disgust before he began stomping down on his head and his body, his legs and his feet not letting a single part of him remain untouched.

Zelo watched in complete horror, he ran down the stairs and threw himself at Bang but he was immediately shoved off and into Jongup's arms, the other kept his hold secure so that Zelo wouldn't escape.

"Why are you doing this?! Just let me go!" Zelo screeched, tears forming in his eyes upon seeing his bloodied friend. Chanhyuk could barely open his eyes his glasses broken and embedded into his face.

"It's all because of you, because you left me, and because you exist." Bang hissed, eyes almost black as he glared into the teen's shining orbs. He loved how Zelo's eyes shone as he cried, it was beautiful.

"You are mine." Bang growled, before he bit Zelo's lip for emphasis. Zelo cried out as the wound on his lip reopened, spilling even more blood. Bang looked around at the remaining crew, Zelo didn't exactly know everyone but he knew that there was far less than he remembered.

"Now, you little fucker. I either kill your whole crew, or I kill that bitch of a sister. What do you say?" Bang taunted, both of his hands resting on his guns, Chanhyuk just breathed heavily, he had no energy to think.

Sunhwa watched the whole scene with angry eyes, she bit Jin's arm and charged towards the pirate Captain, Bang lifted his gun and with no hesitation he shot her through the skull.

"You bitch-!" before Sunhwa's body could hit the floor Hana's mouth had a bullet in it. The two women fell to the ground with sychronised thuds and Zelo was sobbing violently. The last of his friends were gone, 

"Does anyone else want to stand against me?" Bang challenged, Suga and V threw the bodies into the ocean in the mean time. Zelo gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the Captain,

"You monster." he spat, Bang raised an eyebrow and turned around facing the teen once more. He approached Zelo and lifted his face, he pressed his lips against the teen's and Zelo tried to move away but he couldn't.

He whimpered as Bang mercilessly kissed him and he shuddered when he felt the pirate's familiar touch travelling up his shirt, Bang pulled away and licked his cheek,

"I'll show you what a monster is." his voice was deadly deep and Zelo was full of regret. Himchan watched in silence, he'd never seen Bang show that kind of affection towards someone before, a kiss was an intimate action.

"Get rid of the rest of the crew, leave only the siblings." Bang commanded and within minutes, throats were slit and bodies were dumped into the ocean. Chanhyuk's fingers twitched as if he wanted to move but he just couldn't.

The crew began walking back to the plank set up between their ships one by one, Zelo was forced onto the ship and Bang dragged him towards the Captain's room. Himchan sighed and took post at the wheel. Youngjae waited for everyone to cross before he stepped onto the board, 

"You don't understand." he gasped and turned around seeing Soohyun staring at him with tears in her eyes, Youngjae frowned and shook his head not understanding,

"It's not royals. Our gifts come from halfbreeds. There was a halfbreed in your family who couldn't shift and could only control water, tell me where did his ability to shift go?" she questioned and before Youngjae could answer Himchan was calling him back to the ship.

"Think about it Yoo Youngjae!" she called out and Youngjae turned away, unable to look at Soohyun tend to her broken sibling. When they were a safe distance, cannons were fired at the ship bringing into down in flames and ruin.

"Was that necessary?" Youngjae whispered to himself but Daehyun heard it all the same,

"Bang doesn't want them coming after Zelo again." he stated and Youngjae shook his head ignoring the screams and pleas within the Captain's room and he ran to the baths.

Youngjae's eyes widened when he looked at the soft ripples in the water and he felt his head throb, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his memories rushing through his mind.

 

"Youngjae, you mustn't ever let anyone know of your true form alright?" Mrs. Yoo warned her son, they were currently on a small boat passing through a cove. They had been on a larger ship but it couldn't pass so they had to get across this way,

"Why can't I let anyone know? Am I not normal?" Youngjae asked, his mother shook her head and smiled at her son stroking his hair lovingly. Mr.Yoo grunted as he rowed the boat,

"Son, you're special. But people don't understand it yet, give them some time." he told the young boy, Youngjae nodded and looked down at his hands watching himself twiddle his thumbs.

"We love you Youngjae, you're our special baby boy." Mrs. Yoo hugged him, lifting him up into her lap, Youngjae giggled as she pressed kisses onto his chubby cheeks. Suddenly the boat jolted and her loving grip became protective and tight,

"We've hit a current!" Mr. Yoo exclaimed, he couldn't steer. The boat moved violently crashing into a rock before it flipped, the whole family falling overboard. They fell into the water and the current caught his parents carrying them away above him. 

Youngjae reached up and screamed, screamed for it to take him along too. He didn't want to be left behind by his parents, he didn't want to be alone. He could only hear water in his ears and his eyes stung, he noticed shimmer forming around him but before he could make it out his vision went black.

"Breathe child, breathe!" a beautiful voice urged and Youngjae coughed up water, his eyes opening, he managed to focus on an ethereal women, her long blonde hair framing her heart shaped face.

"Oh love, you can't be much older than Junhong." she said with a heart broken voice, her cold hand laying on Youngjae's warm cheek, he began to sob alarming her,

"Mommy, Daddy." the whimpers made her heart break but the current had taken them and she couldn't do anything about it, her head suddenly lifted and she stared at the ocean,

"Oh no, pirates are coming. I need to-" she cut herself off and placed her hand on Youngjae's forehead, his eyes turned white and hers did as well, a sound resembling a lock sounded and Youngjae fell onto the sand lifeless.

"I'm sorry love, I must go. But I hope locking your memories and abilities will save you." she whispered before diving back into the water, with a heavy heart she left the boy behind, tears forming in the water when she thought of her own baby boy.

"Hey he's awake!" a deeper voice woke him up this time, Youngjae opened his eyes and saw a very pretty boy, who looked about 2 or 3 years older than himself.

"Hello kiddo, I'm Himchan! And this is Yongguk, we'll be your family now."

 

Youngjae gasped as he awoke from his dream, a dream that seemed like more a distant memory. He looked at his hands and wondered if he was actually here, there was no way it was true. 

He instantly stood up and removed his clothing, locking the door before he stepped into the bath. Youngjae curled up in pain and his legs burned as if his blood was seeping from his pores. 

Once the fire died down he looked down to see a scaly cover over his legs, his began to hypervenilate at the sight, he had a tail. It was a soft yellow with a white undertone, this couldn't be happening.

Bang would kill him.

 

Bad - Tablo Ft. Jinsil


	15. Colors [M]

Youngjae remained frozen in the bathtub, his brain drawing blanks as he stared at the new addition to his body or more like his discovery to this new body part. He began hypervenilating, 

"Youngjae?" Daehyun's voice sounded outside of the room and Youngjae panicked throwing himself over the edge safely onto the "land". Daehyun walked in a second later and saw Youngjae face down on the floor.

"Jaejae?" Daehyun whispered in concern, he approached the male carefully shaking his shoulder. Youngjae pushed himself up and Daehyun tried not to let his eyes wander along the other's beautiful chest.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun and the other was initially surprised but he easily returned the hug. He could feel Youngjae's body trembling and maybe holding him was all he could do right now.

"Hey, talk to me." Daehyun's voice was so gentle and warm, but Youngjae couldn't put him in any danger. If anyone else knew it was no doubt Bang would include them in the punishment as well. 

"Youngjae, you're scaring me... please?" Daehyun pleaded, he was tired of being in the dark. And if pleading and begging was the only way to get Youngjae to speak then so be it. 

"I can't Daehyun, I don't want to hurt you." now he was even more confused, Youngjae's grip tightened on his shirt and undoubtedly he began to cry into Daehyun's shoulder.

"Youngjae nothing you do can hurt me." lies. Youngjae had hurt him plenty of times but there was no need to mention it, not when the other seemed so upset for some reason.

Daehyun carefully pulled away from the hug looking at Youngjae's tear streaked face, but the other merely shyed away as if he were too hideous to look at. He bit his lip and leaned in close to Youngjae before their lips touched.

It was a gentle touch of lips, harmless even. Youngjae's froze, his eyes staring at Daehyun's closed ones. His eyes fluttered closed and he pushed into the kiss, the warmth from Daehyun was too tempting to push away.

Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist and pulled their bodies closer, their lips moulding together as if they were made to do so. Youngjae softly moaned as Daehyun's tongue slipped between his lips and their tongues met in a gentle battle.

Youngjae panted into Daehyun's mouth, the steam from the bath making them both light headed. Daehyun was getting more than aroused, and judging how Youngjae's member was hardening against his abdomen he wasn't the only one.

Daehyun opened his eyes and pulled away, Youngjae looked at him with lidded ones and he was seeming to ask for permission to touch, Youngjae could only nod. The other carefully wrapped his calloused fingers around Youngjae's arousal and he stroked up and down.

Youngjae shivered in complete pleasure, wrapping his arms around Daehyun's neck to begin another deep kiss. Daehyun accepted the invitation and their tongues danced around Youngjae's moans and Daehyun's pants.

He skillfully thumbed the slit and made sure to swivel his hand at the tip and moments later Youngjae was whimpering into his mouth as thin ropes of cum pushed itself out of the tip of his spent cock.

Daehyun's pants matched Youngjae's and the younger of the two instantly pushed Daehyun away. He looked up at Youngjae in confusion and the other shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, we can't. You can't do this with me." he whispered, Youngjae grabbed his clothing and ran out of the bathroom. Leaving Daehyun behind on the floor, confused and hurt.

 

Zelo backed up into the room, while Bang stalked towards him with a murderous aura raging. His left leg was covered in Chanhyuk's blood and his hands covered in the innocent blood of everyone who died today.

"Zelo." Bang growled, the sound almost inhumane. Zelo shuddered dangerously, his hands trembling violently. He was so scared. Bang took a step forward and Zelo almost jumped back,

"Are you afraid of me?" Bang's voice was deep and almost incoherent but within that voice Zelo could hear a tint of sadness, he stared into the elder's black eyes and stared.

"Y-you don't have to do this." Zelo could see his vision blurring due to his tears, he clenched his eyes shut tears falling down his face as he held out his arms in front of himself.

"P-please please don't!" Zelo yelled, he opened his eyes and saw Bang stood right in front of him. Zelo screamed and tried to run but Bang gripped his hair roughly and shoved him onto the bed.

"Bang!" Zelo shrieked scrambling towards the head board. Bang moved towards him and he kicked his legs only to have his ankle caught, Zelo gasped as Bang pulled the teen down their lower halves bumping together.

"Ah!" he moaned, covering his mouth in shock. Bang smirked and held Zelo's cheek before he smashed their lips together, Zelo shut his eyes and punched against the elder's chest, he didn't want this.

"Bang sto-!" Bang shoved his tongue between Zelo's lips and the teen cringed at the warmth in his mouth. He whimpered at the harsh lip bites and he could taste blood mixed in with their tongues. Bang finally pulled away, looking down at Zelo's tear filled eyes and bleeding lip.

"Why me?" Zelo whispered, his chest moved up and down as if breathing hurt. Bang raised an eyebrow trying to fully understand the teen's hidden intentions that came with the question.

"Because I want you! But you keep leaving me!" Bang yelled slamming his fists down beside Zelo's head, the teen stared wide eyed at the Captain's sudden confession. He couldn't comprehend the pirate's words,

"Wha-?" 

"Shut the fuck up." Bang scolded, connecting their lips again. Bang ripped open Zelo's shirt and the teen gritted his teeth, pushing Bang away before he closed his eyes and swung his fist.

Punching Bang straight in the jaw Zelo quickly crawled off the bed and ran to the door, the Captain gasped in pain the injury he sustained earlier from Chanhyuk was beginning to effect him. 

Bang got to his feet and tackled Zelo who had just managed to open the door, the two flew through the doors and landed on the ground. Zelo screamed and reached for the crew members only getting fearful stares as he was dragged back in.

The door was slammed shut and Bang lifted Zelo up, throwing him down onto the ground again legs first. His knees knocked against the ground painfully and he cried out,

"Now you can't run." Bang smirked and threw Zelo back onto the bed. The teen began crying in pain, his knees starting to swell into a reddish purple, he bit his lip and shook his head when he saw Bang taking off his shirt.

"Yongguk stop!" Zelo could see the elder's fidgeted response to his name, but the expression quickly died. Zelo stared at the wound underneath his rib cage in horror, Bang's abdomen was stained with blood.

"Since you like talking so much why don't you put your mouth to use?" Bang removed his belt and pulled down the fly to his pants, Zelo couldn't move he was a deer in headlights, frozen in front of a wolf.

"Suck me." Bang demanded, Zelo didn't move. The Captain rolled his eyes and grabbed Zelo's head, he used his other hand to pull out his cock and while Zelo gasped for pain he forced the head into the teen's mouth.

Zelo scream was muffled as the Captain thrusted his rock hard cock down Zelo's throat, the teen choked and gagged but the thrusts didn't stop. He bit down unconsciously and Bang slapped him across the face,

"Don't bite." he hissed, Zelo just clenched his eyes shut, hands digging his nails into the pirates thighs as precum and drool dribbled down the side of his mouth. Bang pulled out before he came and Zelo heaved and coughed, 

"I won't prep you." Bang stated and Zelo's head lifted in fear, he moved his legs and bit his lip in pain, his knees were probably sprained if that were possible. Zelo sobbing grew louder and Bang shushed him, placing a finger against his lips,

"That doesn't mean you can't." Zelo moved away from the finger and frowned in confusion,

"Prep yourself Zelo. Show me everything." Bang whispered into his ear, biting the lobe for emphasis. Zelo's face flushed deep red and he shook his head, Bang sighed and pulled off the teen's pants and had his cock aligned with his entrance in the blink of an eye.

"Are you sure?" he started pushing in ever so slightly and Zelo shook his head memories of their first experience together came rushing back, all that blood and pain.

"I'll do it!" he cried, Bang smiled and patted his head. If it weren't such a fake smile Zelo would have been moved, he moved further onto the bed and bent his legs with much trouble, spreading them with his eyes screwed shut.

"So beautiful." Bang's voice was dripping with lust, Zelo lifted his fingers to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, making sure they were fully coated before he moved his hand towards his entrance.

He pressed his index finger against his quivering orifice, he sighed as he pushed the first finger in. The feeling foreign and odd to him, Zelo could feel Bang's gaze on him, burning everywhere it touched.

The teen experimentally pushed the finger in and out and as he grew accustomed to the feeling he added another finger. His breathing became laboured and threw his head back in pleasure when Bang's hand wrapped around his aching cock.

"Bang wha-?" he opened one eye seeing Bang stroking his cock with a raised eyebrow,

"Don't stop, I'm growing impatient Zelo." he mumbled, Zelo bit his injured lip and scissored his fingers, adding another while splaying them. Bang's hand pumped him faster and he was a moaning mess.

The moment he pushed in his fourth finger he was cumming all over his chest, Bang could almost drool at the sight of Zelo's fingers inside of his delectable body, his cock twitching as it pumped the last of his essence onto his stomach.

"You're such a slut." Bang chuckled, leaning upward to capture the teen's lips once more. Zelo couldn't help but kiss back, his eyes widened when he felt Bang's cock against his entrance and before he could refuse the hard organ was ripping it's way inside of him.

"No no! Take it out!" Zelo screeched, Bang held Zelo's face and forced him to look into his eyes, he hadn't done so since they first walked into the room. Bang's black orbs were overflowing with sadness,

"I can't Junhong." Zelo's heart clenched, he didn't know why. Bang pulled back and began driving his cock into the teen's fragile body, Zelo's moans punctuated each thrust and his screams laced in between the squelches and wet sounds.

"Stop, stop! Please Yongguk!" Zelo was letting out strangled moans mixed with words, Bang looked away which shocked the teen. He couldn't even look, why? Zelo hesitantly placed his hands on the elder's cheeks, forcing them their eyes to meet.

"Look at me. Look at who you're doing this to." Zelo gritted through his teeth, Bang looked scared for a moment before it disappeared, his angered expression returning.

"I am." he growled. Zelo yelped as he was turned onto his front, Bang's cock turning inside of him. The Captain forced him onto his swollen knees and he smacked his ass before he picked up his pace again.

Zelo could only cry into the pillow, screaming out when Bang's cock hit his prostate. The Captain noticed the teen's shudder of pleasure and aimed for that spot, making sure he was hitting that bundle of nerves with every motion.

Bang draped himself over Zelo's back his blood working it's way onto the teen's pure skin, he gently nibbled on Zelo's skin before biting into his neck harshly. Zelo didn't even respond as Bang licked the red substance leaking from the wound.

Zelo turned his head and looked at Bang and the Captain leaned forward. Their lips touching lightly, Bang lead Zelo in a gentle kiss in contrast to his harsh thrusts and Bang closed his eyes as he kissed Zelo's cheek.

The teen's eyes were swimming with bewilderment, Bang could see this but he wouldn't be able to clear Zelo's confusion so he ignored it. Zelo moans grew louder and he knew he was close, 

"Yongguk I- Ahh!" he mewled the elder's name as he came for the second time all over the duvet. Bang's eyes rolled back and he spurted his essence into the teen, Zelo sighed as the warmth pooled in his stomach.

They both panted in unison as they calmed down from their highs but once reality set in again Zelo broke down in tears once more. Bang tried not to listen to the teen's sobs as he pulled out. 

Zelo wasn't crying for the obvious reason, he was crying because he knew that he could no longer escape him. He was too deep in this man's ocean, drowning every time he tried to leave.

Bang stood up and turned his back as he started to walk towards the door,

"Don't go." Zelo whispered, but Bang didn't seem to hear.

 

Colors - Halsey


	16. Pressure

When Zelo awoke all he could do was sigh, his cheeks were stiff with tears and his mouth aching from crying. He could distinctly remember the night was cold, he wasn't held by Bang like he usually was. And it was lonely.

Zelo struggled to sit up, his lower back throbbing and his knees lit up like fire. He cried out in pain and dragged himself up with his lip driven in between his teeth, a few moments later he was sitting up against the head board while panting.

The teen carefully lifted the duvet and aside from noticing that he was now fully dressed his knees were also an ugly mix of purple and green but they were shining from some kind of ointment that Zelo could smell.

He wasn't stupid and he knew that Bang had tended to him, but why? Why even bother to care for him? He was a merman and the son of who seemed to be Bang's enemy.

Zelo shook his head in confusion and grasped the shirt he was wearing in his shaking hands, covering his mouth and nose. The Bang's scent was intoxicating and he yearned for it, his heart was warm when he thought about Bang's hidden side but the cold was much stronger.

The teen froze and peered down into his shirt, observing his chest and abdomen. He was covered in possessive markings that was one thing but his piercing was different. Frantic he pulled up the shirt and saw that his nipple piercing was a plain silver ring. The diamond earring from his mother was gone.

In the midst of his confusion he heard a knock on the door, he didn't reply and clutched the duvet close to him in case that it was Bang. Maybe he could hide. He was relieved when Himchan popped in and he relaxed slightly.

"Hey Jelly." Himchan whispered, his motherly smile evident on his face. Zelo couldn't bring himself to smile back, although he did appreciate the elder's visit. He hadn't spoken to Himchan before aside from light conversation but he did like the elder, he had no reason not to. 

"Hello." he forced himself to reply and Himchan crossed the room with a plate of food in his hands, he sat down on the bed and crossed his legs facing the teen before he handed the plate over. Zelo stared at it before he shook his head,

"I'm not hungry..." he whispered but Himchan frowned and placed the plate in Zelo's lap, it was only a small amount of food, a little bread roll with 2 strips of bacon. 

"After that experience, you need to eat. It'll help with the healing." Himchan said with concern lacing his tone. Zelo bit his lip and tears flooded his eyes, "that experience" coming back to him. 

"Shh, I'm sorry this happened to you baby." Himchan whispered, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to catch the teen's tears. Zelo looked up at him suspiciously,

"Why are you acting so kind?" he gritted through his teeth, hostility evident in his eyes. Himchan pulled away not offended in the slighest bit, he was surprised Zelo hadn't questioned him earlier.

"I don't like to get attached to Yongguk's... captives. He'll usually kill them in days. But you're different." Zelo let the statement float over his head for a second, admiring how easily the pirate could speak the Captain's name. It still felt foreign on Zelo's tongue.

"I'm only different because he needs me to get revenge or whatever." even now Zelo still wasn't clear on the true intentions of the pirates. Himchan smiled and shook his head, smiling wider when the teen finally picked up the bacon.

"As important as you are, I have never seen Yongguk jump into the water like that before. He cares about you Jelly, even if you don't see it. I don't even think he knows it yet." hearing that Bang cared about him made his heart flutter, although he'd rather hear it from Bang himself.

"H-how did you join the crew?" Zelo stuttered, munching on the lukewarm meat which tasted fake. Himchan placed his hands on his knees and puffed out his cheeks,

"I was one of the founders of this crew, if that's what you'd call it. Yongguk and I started it when we were 15. We first met back when we were kids though, Yongguk, Yongnam and Natasha were found by my father who was a trader." Himchan explained, and Zelo didn't ask about Natasha right away.

"He was a sad kid, but soon enough that sadness became anger and he grew keen on getting revenge. I'm sure you've learned by now that Yongguk's parents were killed by mermaids." Zelo nodded, remembering Soohyun's words on the island. 

"I didn't care too much about it until my father's ship went missing, in what used to be the mermaid cove. They relocated after the pursuit." Himchan sighed, it had been awhile since he reflected and thought about it.

"The pursuit?" Zelo asked innocently, Himchan looked at him with almost dull eyes.

"That happened 18 years ago, soon after you were born." Zelo's eyes widened and he froze, dropping the half eaten bacon on the duvet. Himchan shook his head at the crumbs and placed the meat back on the plate before dusting off the area.

"The news that the Governor had fallen in love with a mermaid was all over town. Pictures of you in the newspaper were everywhere, and then when the pursuit happened everything stopped. And the Governor was telling people you were dead." Zelo just stared at his hands,

"Yongguk's anger streak began when you were born, we were 5 at the time. He only cared about getting revenge and he used to collect newspaper clippings about you." Himchan's voice trailed off, as if he didn't want to say anything more.

Zelo was a little creeped out, and overwhelmed. That meant that Himchan and Bang weren't that much older than him, 5 years to be exact. Bang had been messed up since childhood, and without even knowing he was being hunted from the moment he was born.

"Himchan, can you mind the wheel for a moment? We'll be making port soon." Zelo jumped from the deep voice, eyes rushing over to the man stood at the door only to travel back to his hands. Himchan gently squeezed Zelo's hand and picked up the barely touched plate.

"Yes Captain." Himchan saluted playfully and Bang genuinely smiled, Zelo couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But his jealousy melted into panic when he realized he was now alone in a room with Bang.

Bang looked down at the ground, finding it hard to look at the beautiful teen sat in bed. He slowly made his way over, his heavy boots making Zelo's heart quake with every step.

"What were you talking about with Himchan?" Bang asked, Zelo could see the Captain stood at the side of the bed. But it wasn't like Zelo could run anymore anyways,

"You." he answered simply. Bang raised an eyebrow but backed off when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer, Zelo's body began to tremble and he bit his lip as tears began to fall.

Bang felt as though his heart was stabbed, Zelo sat there helpless clenching his eyes tight as he continued to cry. The Captain hesitantly reached towards him wanting to wipe those shimmering tears away.

Zelo flinched violently and turned away, Bang fingers shriveled and he drew his hand back as if he had been burnt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ocarina along with a slip of paper. He placed it down gently in Zelo's lap and turned away,

"We'll be heading into town. Stay here. Don't leave." he whispered the last part, and when Zelo opened his eyes Bang was gone. Zelo reached out for the instrument carefully, his knees aching. 

He picked up the slip of paper and saw that thorough directions on how to play the Serenade of Water were written neatly, along with scribbled words in the very corner.

"I'm Sorry." 

 

Youngjae paced back and forth in the main crew's room, he was biting his index nail even though it was already a nub. He couldn't stop pacing, the ship had come to a stop and he knew they had arrived at SM town. 

He was hoping to stay back on the ship, maybe he could take baby sitting duty. To be honest the only person he could safely confide in right now was probably Zelo, considering the teen hated everyone else.

"Should I tell him?" he whispered to himself, the skin on his finger tip grew soft and he bit down hard. His eyes watering, he was so scared. He feared for his life, and even more so he feared Daehyun.

His so called best friend had slept outside the previous night, he didn't want anything to happen between them. But in the baths he couldn't help but get closer to the addiction he was trying to hard to avoid.

Upon hearing Bang's voice above him he decided not to tell the teen, but he still wanted to stay behind. No doubt Daehyun would be told to go since he and Himchan were the Captain's close friends but he was safe.

Youngjae scurried upstairs, and arrived at the circle of crew members slightly embarrassed that he was the last one. He glanced over to Daehyun nervously but to his disappointment the other didn't even look at him.

"Okay so here's what we'll do, Himchan, Daehyun and Youngjae you'll be scouting for information with me. Jongup you stay behind and watch Zelo." the main crew members nodded but Youngjae just stared wide eyed,

"What is it Youngjae?" Bang asked, noticing the younger's disturbed expression. Suddenly all crew members except for Daehyun turned to him and he forgot how to breathe, 

"I-I kind of wanted to stay behind. I can watch Zelo." Youngjae stated, his voice a little shaky. Daehyun furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, since when had Youngjae become all buddy buddy with the mermaid?

"Jae you'll be coming with us, your ability is useful. And Jongup is stronger than you are, if Zelo somehow managed to escape you wouldn't be able to stop him." Himchan stated gently, Youngjae frowned upon being called weak.

"As for the rest of you, half of you guard the ship and the others stock up supplies." Bang finalized and everyone nodded before beginning to move around. It was decided that Jungkook, Rapmon, Suga and Jin would go shopping while J-Hope, Jimin and V would stay behind.

Jongup held onto Himchan's hands and smiled sweetly before he pecked his cheek and made his way towards the Captain's room. Himchan couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he climbed down the ship, Daehyun couldn't hide his jealous scowl.

Bang didn't bother hiding who he was, after all this was a pirate town. It was civilized though, even if the rules were too strict. Bang lead his crew towards a hut called Generation. It was hidden far between high buildings and small shops.

"Ahh Bang Yongguk, to what do I owe this honour?" a melodic voice called out from somewhere, a petite but gorgeous woman appeared, her blonde curls soft as they framed her small face. She was wearing a long robe which drapped gracefully over her shoulders.

"Taeyeon," Bang replied, she grinned and opened her eyes wide, her green eyes were practically glowing. The pirates entered further into the shop and Youngjae curiously glanced around,

"You." Youngjae gasped at the voice in his ear, he turned quickly and tripped on his feet bumping into Daehyun. The other held him carefully around the waist and helped him back on his feet, not even looking at Youngjae's blushing face.

"You're gifted." Taeyeon said as she looked into Youngjae's eyes, the younger stared into her green irises not knowing how to answer that statement. Bang cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"You saw us coming didn't you?" he asked, and she nodded heading back behind the curtain. She reappeared with a glass ball in her hand, energy was radiating off of it, her hand shaking at it's force.

"Tiffany boil us some tea won't you?" she hollered to the back,

"Oh don't worry about it, we won't be staying for long." Himchan said to her and she nodded, something she seemed to do often. She then crossed her legs and got comfortable on her chair.

"You seem to be seeking something, but I can't see it." she said frustrated. Bang raised an eyebrow, she then widened her eyes and slammed her hands onto the desk lifting herself up.

"I can't see anything that happens in the near future. It's all blurred and muddled, it only appears that way when the future is mixed with mermaids. They always mess up my visions." she mumbled the last part to herself,

"What is it you hold in your hand?" Taeyeon questioned, her eyes glowing. Youngjae was a little freaked out then again his eyes probably looked even worse, Daehyun and Himchan didn't flinch, they had met her before.

Bang lifted his hand and opened it, Zelo's piercing laying on his open palm. She reached for it before he closed it hand pulling away from her grasp, she sighed and sat back down.

"That diamond holds your destiny. Or should I say the diamond's owner?" Taeyeon stated and Bang furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at her. She tilted her head, waiting for him to speak,

"Do you mean the original owner or who owns it now?" he asked and she smiled, Taeyeon then stood and began to walk them to the door. Once the pirates were stood outside she leaned on the door frame,

"Both." then she slammed the door. Bang sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, no matter how many times he visited her he never got a clear answer. But her predictions always came true.

Youngjae's head pulsed and he stumbled back, his eyes aching. He took in deep breaths and stared at the air in front of him, his eyes were a snowy grey and the others were on full alert.

"Hello Youngjae oppa." Youngjae's eyes widened, he recognized that voice.

"S-soohyun?" at the mere whisper of her name, the others visibly tensed. Especially Bang, the Captain's expression grew darker, he thought he had thoroughly taken care of the siblings.

"Oh I'm so glad you remember me!" her giggles echoed through his mind and he concentrated trying to work his way into hers. He saw a flash of long blonde hair and froze.

"Wha-?" through the wisps dancing in the air he could see the figure of a woman, the same elegant woman who had saved him so many years before. Bang watched carefully, trying to understand how Youngjae's ability worked. Daehyun could only keep guard, although they knew Taeyeon was watching.

"I have a message for you, please relay it to your Captain." she requested seriously and Youngjae nodded, gesturing to the others to listen carefully. Bang crossed his arms,

"The Queen wishes to meet the Captain... and her Son."

 

Pressure - The 1975


	17. Talk Me Down

Zelo had been sitting in the same upright position ever since Jongup had walked in to monitor him, and surprisingly he wasn't stiff or uncomfortable. Maybe it was another perk of being a halfbreed. 

He had been toying with the blue instrument in his hands for the last half an hour, unable to figure out what he was supposed to do with it. It had been quite silent minus Zelo's sounds of confusion and awe.

"Zelo are you going to play it anytime soon?" Jongup finally asked, the teen dropped the instrument in his lap surprised and Jongup smiled. Zelo picked up again and grabbed the slip of paper he left on the night side table.

"I don't know how to play this thing." he said mainly to himself and Jongup just urged him to try it out. It was only a 5 note song to start off with, and two were the same so it couldn't be too bad.

Zelo placed the instrument against his lips and awkwardly positioned his hands, slowly playing each and every note. He was shocked when he realized he was playing it correctly, after all Bang had been playing it for years, Zelo knew the melody.

"Oh he wrote down this song?" Jongup sounded slightly shocked, Zelo nodded and looked at him wondering if he was going to get an explanation. Jongup looked up at the teen and bit his lip.

"This song was written by Bang's mother. She used to play it when the twins slept." Jongup stated, Himchan had told him years ago when he asked why the Captain seemed to play the same song every night.

"Himchan hyung says it's a way to say goodbye to her, because her body was lost at sea he plays it every night no matter where we are." Zelo's heart clenched, he didn't know there was such a story behind the melody.

"W-what's the song called?" Zelo's hands were gripping the ocarina shakily, his fingertips white from the pressure. Jongup turned to his left, glancing at the ocean waves from the window.

"The Serenade of Water." he replied. Zelo could feel shivers running up and down his spine just from hearing the name. He nodded and held the ocarina in his lap, he didn't want to try playing it again. He could feel Bang's emotions in the instrument.

Jongup lifted the duvet and saw that the teen's knees were only slightly purple now, as if the bruise had been fading for some days now. He stared at the flesh in confusion,

"Hey do you have super healing or something?" he asked and Zelo looked down at his knees, bending them fearlessly relieved that there wasn't any immense tinges of pain.

"I've always healed quickly, but I think I'm slower than mermaids and mermen." Zelo answered. Jongup nodded and placed the duvet back where it was before, he then closed his eyes and breathed in the ocean scent, which seemed to be stronger when he was near Zelo.

"What do you think about the Captain?" Jongup asked suddenly catching the teen off guard, Zelo blinked furiously contemplating multiple questions in his racing mind. Jongup smiled, and Zelo felt as though that smile was enough to melt away all of his worries.

"Don't worry I won't tell him." Zelo smiled at that, he shifted his bum around a bit, he was getting numb. He then brought his knees to his chest and looked out the window.

"I don't know. He's really scary but there's something I can't grasp about him." Zelo whispered, Jongup nodded slowly letting each of the teen's words sink in. He knew that Zelo wouldn't have a solid thought on the pirate.

After all how many people could boldly say they fell for the person that had kidnapped, raped and abused them? But at this point their relationship was more than important, after all the crew was with the Captain because they all had one common goal. To get revenge on the mermaid civilization.

If Bang fell in love with Zelo, it would ruin everything.

 

After Youngjae or more like Soohyun's statement, Bang was on his heels. Demanding that his crew get back to the ship as soon as possible, Youngjae was practically being guided by Himchan because he was still using his ability, Bang had told him not to cut connection just yet.

It took a moment to gather the crew members but they quickly got on board and Jimin was hoisting up the anchor with Daehyun's help, they got out of there in less than an hour. 

"Where does she want to meet." Bang asked but it was more like a command. Youngjae was stood beside the Captain but also slightly in front, holding onto the railing as he stared out in the ocean with his grey eyes.

"She'll come to us, we just need to reach a body of open water." Youngjae stated, his voice trembling. His head was beginning to pulse, any longer and he'd probably pass out. A hand landed on his shoulder and he yelped turning on instinct ready to hit whoever it was.

"Take a rest." Youngjae's grey eyes flickered to brown again but they remained grey as he stared at Daehyun. The other tightened his grip on Youngjae's shoulder making him whimper,

"Now." he growled. Youngjae had no choice but to revert, before he could say anything Daehyun was heading down the stairs onto the deck. Youngjae sighed and turned around, looking at the Captain.

"H-hyung?" he called out, Bang immediately directed his attention to the younger. It was the first time someone other than Daehyun called him hyung, Jongup stuck to the formalities and the BTS crew only called him Captain.

"What is it Youngjae?" he asked in what Youngjae could've sworn was a gentle tone, he was slightly taken aback but shook his head to himself. Preparing to ask his question.

"Are you going to kill Zelo's mother?" Bang's jaw tightened and so did his grip on the steering wheel. The wind silenced them for a moment, Youngjae stood there twiddling his thumbs, regretting the fact that he had even bothered asking.

"I won't. Not right away." Bang replied and Youngjae turned back around, he knew Bang wouldn't add anything to his answer. In Bang's mind it wasn't very smart to kill the Queen without knowing the consequences.

"What about Zelo? Won't you hurt him if you do so?" Youngjae asked, his back still turned to the Captain. The mention of Zelo's name made Bang's heart throb, flashes of the teen's beautiful crying face emerged in his mind and he had to shake his head to get rid of it.

"And aren't you hurting Daehyun? With whatever it is you're hiding." Youngjae's head whipped around faster than he knew was possible, eyes wide and round as he stared at the Captain. Bang knew he was hiding something,

"There is nothing on this ship that I don't know about Youngjae." the younger shivered and nodded, well maybe somethings were unknown to the Captain still. At least his shifting secret was nicely hidden.

After a moment of sailing, the ship began to rock violently. Bang frowned and looked to the right seeing a large whirlpool forming in the once calm water, he tried to steer out of it but he couldn't.

"Hold on!" he bellowed to the crew below and everyone held on to the nearest object, in most cases it was the railing. Bang gritted his teeth and growled to himself as his arms ached, attempted to keep the wheel in place.

His eyes widened when the water began to rise, as if a hurricane of water was forming the other way. It spiraled in the air and headed straight towards the ship, the impact came quickly the ship thrashed side to side, water washing over all of them.

When Bang opened his eyes he saw 3 people stood in the middle of the deck, 2 of them being whom he had thought he killed before. Seeing them alive pissed him off to no end.

Youngjae followed the Captain who made his way down the stairs towards the strangers and his eyes lay upon someone he thought he would never see again. It was the mermaid that saved him.

She was stood proudly in between Soohyun and Chanhyuk, it seemed as though all of Chanhyuk's wounds were gone and he looked fully healed. If one thought that Zelo was beautiful before his mother was on a whole other level.

She was the definition of ethereal, her lashes long as they lay on her cheeks. Her skin was porcelain white and smooth, her hair was long and blonde wisping around her body almost too softly, it reached the ground. 

She was wearing a white gown, resembling a wedding dress but much more subtle. Her eyes were dark and deep, resembling Zelo's so much to the point Bang felt a connection. Just below her collar bones in the middle of her chest lay the Heart of the Ocean.

"Good day." she spoke softly, her voice melodic in all ways. Youngjae just stared at her while Bang eyed her warily, he wasn't even paying attention to the siblings stood by her side.

"How did you survive?" Bang asked them, but he continued staring at the Queen who returned his stare. Soohyun just kept her eyes down while Chanhyuk was too afraid to breathe.

"I saved them." she answered in their stead, Bang glared at her. Himchan kept his eyes on both of them, he knew how crucial this was to Bang, after all the woman was in charge of the civilization that had ruined all of their families.

"Where is my son?" she asked in that beautiful tone that was beginning to get on Bang's nerves, he scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest with his glare never faltering.

"You left him years ago, think you're worthy of seeing him?" it was clear to see the pirate's words hurt her, it was evident in that slight motion of hesitance she made. Chanhyuk clenched his fists,

"You have no right to speak with Queen Younha like that!" he burst, Bang directed the glare on him and dug in his heel into the deck, making Chanhyuk shudder from the memory of being stomped on like a bug.

"Yongguk think about this carefully, remember how much you miss your mother." Himchan whispered to his friend, Bang's demeanor softened ever so slightly before hardening once more,

"Only Younha, and my crew will enter the room. Namjoon keep an eye on the siblings." Chanhyuk wanted to punch the Captain for the lack of honourific but Younha shook her head, she followed the pirates into the room situated between the two stairwells that lead up to the wheel.

As the Queen passed by Youngjae she stopped and placed a hand on his cheek, the pirate's eyes widened in response, she smiled beautifully and for a moment Youngjae saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you survived. But I'm so sorry you ended up here." she whispered in a voice only he could hear. Memories of his mother flashed through his eyes and he bit his lip, nodding. Younha smiled and made her way to the room, Daehyun had seen the whole interaction.

The moment they opened the door Jongup stood up, Zelo looked up as well, eyes wandering to Bang first before he noticed the woman shining between all of the pirates. They stepped inside and Himchan closed the door behind them.

"Junhong." Younha breathed and Zelo continued to stare at her, what was going on? The Queen ran towards her child and Jongup moved out of the way, she sat on the bed and captured Zelo's face between her soft hands.

"My beautiful baby boy." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Even her tears seemed to sparkle Bang noticed, Zelo on the other hand was in complete shock. He didn't know how to react,

"U-umma?" he wasn't stupid, maybe it was something about him being a halfbreed but even though she left him when he was infant this connection could only mean she was his mother.

But suddenly she froze, eyes widened as she glanced at her son's body. Zelo looked at her in confusion as she placed her hand on his stomach, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something.

"You're coming with me, right now." she said frantically, grabbing Zelo's wrist before she pulled him out of bed, however right when she turned around she was met with a gun to her face.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Bang growled, Zelo shuddered the Captain's possessive nature was showing again. Using his free hand he grabbed Zelo's arm and pulled the teen close to him, arm locked around his waist to keep him from moving.

"He's Mine." he practically hissed, Zelo blushed the Captain's warmth was seeping into his back and the manly scent was over riding his system. Not to mention how embarrassed he was in front of his mother.

Younha's face darkened and she stood up straight, hands spread beside her. Bang however stood his ground while Zelo was wondering why he felt more comfortable in Bang's arms then his mothers.

"He does not belong to you." her voice was inhumane, almost demonic as her pupils morphed into slits the rest of her iris changing from almost black to a sapphire blue.

"Fine, if you won't let him go, I'll take you all with me!" she yelled, and at that moment the door burst open Soohyun and Chanhyuk forcing their way in. Younha raised her arms and the water outside followed her motion crashing into the room through the window enveloping them all in water.

And in the midst of it all, Bang didn't let Zelo go.

 

Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan


	18. 4 Walls

When Bang awoke he was all alone, he looked at his hands wondering where Zelo had gone. He sat up noticing the duvet slipping off his shoulders, with narrowed eyes he observed the room for a moment.

It was a standard bedroom but it looked like he was in a mansion of some sort, he glanced to his left and saw a large arced window. Outside all he saw was water, he was under the sea. Alarmed he stood up and clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking.

He held his hands over his chest and began to hypervenilate, tears rushing to his eyes. Bang sprinted to the door and frantically grabbed the door knob, but it didn't open. 

Frustrated he began to pound his shaking fists against the door, but the sound was hollow as if there was nothing past it. Bang gritted his teeth and pounded harder,

"Himchan! Daehyun! Youngjae, Jongup!" he yelled as loud as he could, but the only thing that returned was silence. He threw his back against the door and slid down helplessly, holding his knees close to him,

"Junhong..."

 

Zelo opened his eyes when he felt someone lightly shaking his arm, he was met with his mother's face and he sat up immediately his head spinning. Younha glanced over her son, taking in how much he had grown. Zelo on the other hand was trying to avoid the gaze,

"Morning love." she spoke quietly, but seeing how much her child flinched made her feel guilty. Zelo just nodded and kept his eyes down, he was way too uncomfortable,

"How are you feeling?" she continued to speak, Zelo just bit his lip. He couldn't exactly remember anything past the water, he only knew that the warmth around him was now gone.

"Where is he?" he whispered, Younha raised an eyebrow thinking about who exactly the teen was referring to. Although the light blush on her son's cheeks were a dead giveaway.

"We locked him up in a room. He's a danger to us all. I only brought him here because he wouldn't let go of you." she admitted, Zelo's hands clenched, Bang shouldn't be locked up, even if he was a weird tyrant. 

"And the others?" he asked, Younha sighed considering after 18 years of being away from her son the only thing they can talk about are pirates. She smiled and Zelo began playing with his hands.

"They're in their own room, I can somewhat trust them. Their bloodlust isn't as high as the Captain." she stated and Zelo nodded. He then shifted in the bed and looked around the room, everywhere but his mother's face.

"Junhong, I'm sorry I left. You see-"

"It's okay. I don't want to hear it." Zelo interrupted. Younha was slightly taken aback and quite hurt by this, she bit her lip to stop her tears and took in a deep breath. Zelo cradled his knees to his chest, funny how all he cared about before was his mother and their story. But now he didn't want to know.

"Would you like to look around the palace?" Younha suggested, hopefully getting the teen out of bed would boost his mood. Zelo nodded nonchalently, not like he could do anything else after all.

"Come love." she said softly, Zelo nodded and stood up he had instantly noticed that although they were underwater he and his mother were both in human form. The palace interior was completely dry.

They left the room and Zelo was met with vast hallways, with large pillars that arced and connected. He tried not to look so in awe, but Younha was secretly happy he was impressed. She wanted to rebuild her relationship with him but they never really had time to form one before. 

"Where is his room?" Zelo asked and Younha clenched her fists, she loosened them again before she turned around to give her son a smile. Zelo just remained stoic, no emotion showing on his face.

"There's someone you should meet before him." Younha stated as she gestured to a figure appearing from the pillar closest to their left, Zelo's eyes widened and he only felt more confusion rather than the comfort he was seeking.

"Father?" the words dripped from his lips, as if they couldn't be contained. The Governor smiled at him and rushed over to his son, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Zelo was could only be confused by the action, he pulled away a little too soon and looked at his parents.

"What are you doing here?" Zelo asked, feeling slightly emotional but at the same time his confusion was stopping him from crying. He'd definitely thought he missed his father, and meeting his mother should be a dream come true... but why?

"Your mother told me that she found you. I came as soon as I could." the Governor sighed in relief, running his fingers through Zelo's now short hair, he looked as though he was remembering things.

"You mean you've been in touch?" Zelo mumbled, his eyes wide. Younha and the Governor exchanged glances for a moment and nodded, smiles evident on their faces.

"I was going to tell you all about this on your 18th birthday, if you want we can still have that talk." the Governor said quietly, Zelo's expression of confusion soon morphed into one of anger,

"You mean to say you've been in contact with the Queen all along and you never told me?!" he snapped, his parents were taken aback. From all the years he had raised him, Zelo had never yelled before. Younha was taking in her son's words, he had called her, "The Queen".

"Don't you think you could have saved me from so many years of thinking I was abnormal?" Zelo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he then turned around and stormed off.

"Junhong, where are you going?!" Younha called out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Zelo didn't bother turning around, he continued walking forward, deeper and deeper into the palace.

"To Yongguk." he replied under his breath.

 

Daehyun had already awoken long ago, but now he was currently staring at the other sleeping in the same bed as him. He was sat up against the headboard while Youngjae snoozed soundly beside him.

Himchan and Jongup were asleep in the room connected to theirs, Daehyun had closed the door earlier to acquire some privacy. And even though he was acting like a creep he couldn't help it.

He saw something.

Something that had to do with Youngjae specifically. During that moment of panic he had grabbed Youngjae as soon as he could, he knew the other had a phobia of water. But as soon as the water hit, he had seen flashes of Zelo in his mermaid form held tightly in Bang's arm.

He had also seen the Queen with her magnificent tail, she was swimming around them while using her arms to move the water. But nothing was more alarming then the soft yellow glow that had emitted from Youngjae.

Daehyun didn't see anything other than that but he was known for being the observant one, if only he wasn't so loud Bang would probably listen to him more. He sighed and bent one knee, resting his elbow on top of it.

Youngjae stirred in his sleep, feeling suffocated for some reason. The moment he opened his eyes and met Daehyun's gaze he knew why, Youngjae tried to act as though he hadn't seen anything and turned onto his other side "naturally".

Of course Daehyun had seen this but he didn't mention it, the tension between them was more than evident. Not to mention how much pain Youngjae had caused him days earlier.

Daehyun simply reached out and placed his hand on Youngjae's head, the other did all he could in his power not to flinch. Daehyun's eyes darkened and he ran his fingers through the black locks, softly and gently. 

The sleeping male naturally nuzzled into the touch and Daehyun smiled, but his smile soon disappeared when he remembered what had occured between them. His breath was shaking as tears blurred his vision and he abruptly left the room.

Youngjae knew why Daehyun had left, he knew he should go after him but what more could he do? He couldn't possibly cause more pain, he bit his hand in order to silence his cries as he curled up into the duvet.

He stood up and wiped his eyes cutely, he needed to walk around for a bit. Since the room had two doors, he headed towards the one Daehyun did not exit from. But when he opened the door he saw Himchan and Jongup snuggled close together.

Feeling embarrassed and intrusive he gently shut the door and backed away, waiting a few seconds before he left the room as well. The floor was cold beneath his feet and he was holding the robe that had put on him close to his body.

He stepped out and padded down the large hallway, it was high and open but no natural lighting was able to reach the palace since it was seated on the bottom of the ocean floor. But there were plants and what looked like the bulb of angler fish lighting the place.

Youngjae walked with his head tilted up and his mouth hanging open in awe as he continued down the halls. The palace was a pristine white with a soft pink and blue undertone, it was quite majestic. He could even seen mermaids swimming outside, they seemed to be tending to gardens.

He could see small pedestals where mermaid scales were held on so he assumed that was how they were controlling the water, but he was glad because thanks to that he didn't have to be found out.

Youngjae passed by an open room and couldn't resist the urge to peek inside, the room was filled with countless women who were dressed similar to the Queen but much less elegant.

"Are you lost?" Youngjae turned around quickly, hand flying to where he belt usually was, but he wasn't wearing it meaning he had no guns or knives. He was met with a kind looking woman who seemed to be around his age.

"No need to be so alarmed, the Queen has told us about your arrival. I'm ChoA " she said softly, Youngjae was only wondering why everyone seemed so damn sophisticated around here.

"Oh, umm hello." Youngjae bowed awkwardly and she nodded her head, a smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow then cleared his throat before he looked back into the room,

"Why are there only women around? Where are all the men around here?" Youngjae asked, surely there should be some kind of security. He was surprised he hadn't been tied and locked up, he was a pirate after all.

"You must not know much about our people's lore." she chuckled, she then looked out the window at the sea before looking back at him. Youngjae waited patiently for her to continue,

"Men are not a part of our species. Only through certain situations can there be what humans call mermen. And that is from the whole halfbreed thing and if they are dying and a mermaid chooses to save them." she explained and Youngjae's eyes widened.

"How do you reproduce then?" he blurted out, he then blushed and covered his mouth involuntarily. She smiled and assured him that it was okay to ask that question, he removed his hands from his mouth and stared at the ground.

"Well mating can occur when we are in 'human' form although only mermaids with great control can shift. Or we... I'm not quite comfortable with sharing it with you." ChoA laughed and Youngjae smiled at her beauty and lively presence. He nodded in understanding,

"How long will we be here? Is there anyway to the surface?" he asked innocently and she looked over her left shoulder before she looked back out the window. Youngjae didn't even know what she was looking at,

"Not unless the Queen brings you back. The pressure will makes your brains burst, or Youngjae-sshi you could always shift." she replied politely before walking past him, Youngjae walked towards the window and he froze when he saw Daehyun standing behind him in the reflection.

 

Zelo had walked for quite some time now, the palace growing more desolate and lonely the more he followed this hallway. He knew Bang was down here, it was the only place he could be to be honest.

The teen had tired himself out from crying on the way here. He didn't know anything anymore. What he was supposed to believe in had betrayed him in all ways and those who tell him the truth cause him too much pain.

He felt so alone.

No one was trustworthy anymore, and the fact that he needed to find the Captain was desperate and needy. It wasn't that he wanted to do so, he felt like he had to find Bang.

He finally reached the end of the hallway and he saw a large door, there was a small vase situated in front of it. Zelo practically threw himself against it as he pulled on the handle, but the door didn't budge.

The teen continued to pull and kick at the door but nothing happened. He looked at the keyhole and sighed, but in the midst of the darkness he saw a little red spark. He lifted the vase and pulled out a strand of water.

He directed it into the keyhole and his heart jumped when it unlocked. Zelo placed the vase out of the door's path and placed both hands on the handle before he pulled it open. He screamed when a body slumped at his feet.

"Yongguk!" he exclaimed as he lifted up the Captain's body, Bang immediately threw his arms around Zelo and they fell to the ground. The door slamming shut and locking itself behind them.

"Yongguk?" Zelo whispered, he was truly concerned. Bang was shivering in his arms, the Captain was quite small in frame to begin with and seeing him tremble was almost pitiful.

Zelo slowly stood up and supported Bang who was limp in his arms till they reached the bed. He wasn't going to lie down but Bang dragged him anyways, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist while keeping his head against Zelo's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Stay with me." he whispered and Zelo's heart fluttered. He placed his hand on Bang's head and lightly stroked his hair in hopes to calm him down, it seemed to be working because Bang's trembles eventually stopped.

"What's wrong Yongguk?" Bang seemed to react to his name and Zelo could see that. When had he become so accustomed to calling the elder's name? It was the only thing on his mind lately.

"Junhong... I'm sorry." the words barely came out above a whisper but Zelo heard it all the same. He could feel Bang wasn't done yet so he waited for him to speak again.

"You make me so damn confused. I want you so much but I can't have you. I don't want to kill you, but some day I'll have to." Bang confessed, burying his face deeper into the teen's chest, his words hitting Zelo right in the heart.

"Y-you can have me." Bang lifted his head from the teen's chest and stared at his face, Zelo was blushing cutely as he looked anywhere but at Bang, his fingers were still playing with the elder's hair.

"What?" he asked, Zelo blushed harder his eyes clenching tight. He grabbed a fistful of Bang's hair and crushed their lips together painfully, Bang instantly reacted and softened the kiss, caressing Zelo's sweet tongue with his own. He pulled away and Zelo was finally looking at him,

"Some day isn't here yet... for now you can have me."

 

4 Walls - f(x)


	19. Daydream [M]

Youngjae remained absolutely frozen, unable to even breathe. His eyes were wide as that of a deer caught in headlights, he stared at Daehyun in the window's reflection, afraid... no terrified of what the other would say. The last person he wanted to figure out was standing there behind him.

Daehyun seemed expressionless Youngjae noted, he couldn't process what could possibly be running through the other's mind. But it was too late. They were too aware of each other's presence, he wouldn't be able to walk away from this.

His breath hitched when Daehyun stepped forward, approaching him slowly as if nothing was wrong. But the vibe in the air said otherwise. Daehyun could see the shivers and tension surging through the younger's body.

To Youngjae's surprise Daehyun wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He froze completely as Daehyun buried his face into his nape, breathing in deeply. His eyes were starting to water from how dry they were, he couldn't bring himself to blink.

For a moment they were completely still, only the soft sound of their breaths filled the palace hallway. Youngjae wanted to hold the other's arms but he couldn't bring himself to move, Daehyun's grip on him was concrete but insecure.

Daehyun pressed a shaky kiss onto the back of Youngjae's neck before his grip withered and he walked away.

 

Bang was practically staring at the teen, his words floating through his head. Did Zelo just offer himself? Or did he hear wrong? This certainly wasn't the first time they had consensual sex, it would be the second. The first being on the island.

Bang wanted to forget that night, he was getting attached. Which was something he would have never imagined, something about Zelo was just so alluring in all ways. Even now, his adorable flushed face and averted eyes were the cutest thing Bang had ever seen.

"Junhong," Bang called out, Zelo flinched a little before lifting his head, his large dark orbs meeting with Bang's own pair. They were a little too close as usual, Bang was lying on top of Zelo this time though, the teen was propped up on one elbow.

"Yongguk." Zelo replied, Bang smiled and the sight warmed the teen's heart. The Captain switched their positions and Zelo gasped as he was pushed into the fluffy matress, his cheeks were pink and his nose was twitching.

"You're so beautiful." Bang whispered as he connected their lips, Zelo hummed into the kiss, curling his body into the Captain's. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved the feeling of Bang's body against his.

Zelo's arms wrapped around Bang's neck pulling him in deeper, he gasped for air and the elder thrust his tongue into the teen's moist cavern. Zelo ran his fingers through Bang's hair, occasionally grabbing a fistful to tug on.

Bang sucked on the teen's tongue and kept pushing Zelo's head further into the pillow, he was too addicted. Zelo tasted delicious, and the teen's whimpers and mewls were so entrancing.

Bang wanted to devour him.

Zelo threw his head back as Bang began to kiss down his jaw towards his neck, he stifled a moan as a hot muscle began lapping at his skin. Bang pressed open kisses along the teen's pale neck, occasionally biting between licks.

Zelo's hands travelled beneath the elder's shirt, running his hands along hot smooth skin. A growl emitted inside of Bang's throat and he pulled away, ripping off his shirt. The teen's eyes lidded as he took in those chiseled abs,

"Like what you see?" Bang smirked and Zelo rolled his eyes, giggling slightly. Bang's heart fluttered, he was so beautiful. Zelo raised his arms and Bang took the hint, easily slipping off the teen's shirt.

The Captain sat still on his knees, looking over the teen's appearance. He wanted to see everything, he'd appraise every part of the teen. He would thoroughly make Zelo his.

"Don't stare at me." Zelo pouted, throwing his hands in front of the elder's face to block off his sight, but Bang caught the teen's hands instead, holding his wrists in place.

"Why not?" he cooed, Zelo clenched his eyes tight and his face grew even redder if that was even possible. Bang had a genuine smile on his face, this moment was theirs.

"Because it's embarrassing." he whined as Bang laughed locking the teen's hands beside his head, the elder pressed into a kiss and Zelo happily accepted. Feeling the smile on Bang's lips as they kissed.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful Junhong." Bang whispered onto Zelo's lips, he then placed one hand on the teen's protruding hip bone the other hand moving up to his nipple.

"Ah!" Zelo gasped as Bang's teeth caught onto his piercing, his other nipple was being pulled and twisted mercilessly. He couldn't help but squirm, feeling shameful and aroused.

Bang let his hand travel from Zelo's hip towards the teen's pants, he easily slipped his hand inside and he cupped the bulge through his briefs. Zelo's body jolted and his legs involuntarily spread wider,

"Good boy, open them wider." Bang's voice was so sensual, shivers were running up and down Zelo's spine every time he spoke. He continued to fondle the teen's bulge until he was bucking his hips,

"Please!" Bang smirked and slowly pulled off the teen's pants, taking his briefs along too. Zelo gripped onto the duvet and nuzzled his face into it, once again shy about being naked. 

The Captain's eyes were all over him, his whole body was burning under Bang's gaze. The elder felt up the teen's thighs, soft skin making his senses tingle, Zelo was practically hairless as well. Probably another perk to being half mermaid.

Bang let his hands travel up the teen's sides and he waited until Zelo looked at him, the teen hesitantly pulled away from the duvet and the Captain smiled. Zelo couldn't help but smile back.

"Turn over." Bang demanded softly, Zelo complied bunching up the duvet under his neck so that he wasn't face down in the matress. Bang bent the teen's knees and made him lie down with his ass up in the air.

His cock twitched at the sight and he let his hands grab the soft moulds, Zelo blushed and buried his face into the matress anyways. Bang pulled the cheeks apart revealing the little pink hole before letting go, watching the cheeks jiggle back into place.

Unable to help himself he slapped the left cheek, hearing Zelo's muffled shriek. He smirked and continued slapping the same cheek, Zelo groaned as his cock bobbed between his legs, he knew he was hard.

Bang stopped when the cheek was a bright red and he grabbed both cheeks again, pulling them apart to find the perky hole again. Without a moment to spare he darted out his tongue, licking at the rim.

Zelo screamed at the sudden stimulation, his whole body was on fire. Bang continued lapping at the muscle, relaxing it under his tongue, he inserted a dry finger and Zelo's body flinched.

He continued to move his finger past the muscle, only licking it slightly to reduce friction. He let his tongue travel past the perineum, he collected a tender sac between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth.

Zelo moaned loudly, drooling into the duvet from the intense pleasure he was feeling. He didn't even notice when Bang pushed in the second finger, he was too caught up in his own pleasure. 

Bang let go of the sac with a pop and licked his lips before he began lapping at the teen's cock. He forced in a third finger and ran his teeth along Zelo's member, although the position was hurting his neck he didn't mind all too much. Zelo's pleasure was his only concern right now.

"Y-yongguk I-!" Zelo cried out as he came onto the duvet, he slumped into the matress and Bang inserted the fourth finger. He let Zelo rest for a moment without taking out his fingers, continuing his stretching ministrations.

Zelo reluctantly pulled away and sat up, Bang raised an eyebrow and Zelo held onto the elder's shoulders. He pulled the Captain towards the headboard and shyly removed his bottom clothing before he sat him down.

Zelo wrapped his hand around the elder's arousal and Bang was stifling the moan that was threatening to escape. Just seeing Zelo naked and on his knees in such a submissive position was a turn on.

"J-junhong, don't-" The teen placed a kitten lick on the elder's cock before he grazed his teeth along the head, successfully shutting the elder up. He looked up at Bang through his long lashes and closed them before he took more of the large cock into his mouth.

Where had this confidence come from? Who the fuck knew. One does not simply ignore lust when he is calling your name. You either succumb or get devoured, in Zelo's case he was balancing between both.

He didn't bother trying to take in the whole cock, he wasn't going to choke again. The teen sloppily used his hand to make up for what he couldn't suck on, when he deemed the elder lubricated enough he lifted his head, catching the ridge with his teeth.

"Won't you let me ride your ship, Captain?" Zelo kissed the head of the elder's cock and Bang could have exploded right then and there. He placed his hand on Zelo's cheek and smirked,

"Ride me baby." Zelo blushed at the nickname and straddled the elder's thighs. With one hand on Bang's shoulder and the other holding the elder's cock he aligned it to his hole and sunk down a little too fast.

Once he was fully seated on the elder's cock he stayed there, gasping and moaning to himself as he adjusted to the girth. Considering Zelo's eyes were closed he couldn't see how the elder was staring at him.

Bang watched as Zelo's hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his beautiful body looked even more glorius connected to his own. The way his chest heaved as he breathed was beautiful. Without thinking he pulled the teen into a hug.

Zelo's eyes flew open and he gasped as their bare bodies pressed into each other, Bang buried his face into Zelo's neck and his arms were shaking slightly as they held him. Zelo keened into the touch and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

They stayed there, as if nothing could come between them. But when Zelo started squirming and Bang's cock pressed into his prostate they both knew they needed to move.

Zelo pulled away first, tilting his head to the side as he grinned, his dimple evident in his cheek. Bang kissed his nose and he giggled before he placed his hands on the elder's shoulders and lifted himself up.

He came down again quickly and continued to awkwardly bounce until he found his rhythm. Bang's hands spread his cheeks apart so that he could get a better angle and he began meeting the teen halfway.

"Ah Yongguk!" Zelo moaned as his prostate was struck, Bang growled aimed for the same spot each time, making sure the teen was screaming his name. Zelo's nails were gripping onto Bang's shoulders, his head laying helplessly on top of his left hand.

Bang licked the teen's cheek and pushed him onto the matress since Zelo had gotten too tired to continue bouncing, he interlocked their fingers and thrust in deep and hard.

Zelo's legs wrapped around his waist wanting to bring him in even closer, he could feel Bang's movements growing erratic and he pulled Bang into a kiss. It was pretty much a clash of teeth and tongue but it was mind blowing.

"Junhong!" Bang moaned as he buried himself as deep as he could go, spurting hot ropes of cum into the teen's narrow channel. Zelo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs tightened around Bang's hips,

"Ung Yongguk!" he gasped as he came onto his stomach. The two moaned until their highs were over, basking in the Afterglow. Zelo's lazily opened his eyes and Bang looked down at him. 

He smiled and smoothed the teen's hair out of his eyes, before he pressed a soft kiss onto the teen's cheek. Zelo's eyes fluttered closed as he let exhaustion overcome him,

"Sleep well, Junhong." he could fainly hear before he drifted off. Once the teen's breath grew gentle and calm Bang pulled out, careful not to wake him up. He cautiously got off the bed and sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing a towel before he ran back.

Bang gently cleaned the teen and made sure to cover up the spot Zelo had cum on earlier with the towel before he tucked the mermaid in, making sure he was nice and snug, he placed a kiss atop Zelo's head and pulled away.

And then his eyes widened and he turned away from the sleeping mermaid, he rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, a little too loudly. He threw his back against it and placed his hand over his thudding heart. No... this couldn't be.

He had known it all along, long ago since they had they were stranded on that island together. He had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with the enemy, and this would kill them all.

 

Youngjae slowly made his way back to the room he had come from, he had stood out in the hallway for about an hour or so since his odd interaction with Daehyun. He was afraid of his friend.

His reaction was pretty much... nothing.

He hadn't reacted positively or negatively. Which was worse than any reaction he could ever imagine. Then again he had been planning to hide it from his friend forever. That clearly hadn't worked.

Youngjae carefully opened the door and he yelped when his wrist was caught. He was dragged into the room and across the floor, his feet struggling to keep up with the harsh pace.

He was lead into a room and he cried out as his body was used to roughly slam the door shut. Youngjae lifted his head and was met with a very angry looking Daehyun, but beneath that anger was undeniable sadness.

"D-dae?" he whispered,

"Get in the water." Daehyun commanded before he pulled back, Youngjae looked at the now open view and saw that there was a large bathtub behind the other. With confused eyes he just stared at it,

"I said get in." he gritted through his teeth, as if just speaking to Youngjae was painful. The other slowly nodded and approached the tub, caressing the water with his fingers before he suddenly fell in. Or more like Daehyun shoved him in.

He surfaced while sputtering water and looked up at his friend, Daehyun was looking at him with pain filled confused eyes. Youngjae followed his sight and saw his tail, he sighed and tried to hide it in the murky mineral water.

"Daehyun I-" he froze when he saw a gun pointed at him. His blood ran cold and his mouth shook as he tried to speak but nothing surfaced his mind was blank. His best friend, was pointing a gun at him.

"I can't do it..." Daehyun sighed hopelessly, dropping the gun down to his side. Youngjae just stared at him, complete silence overcame them aside from the water every time his tail moved.

"Do you know why?" he asked, his head was tilted and his eyes were empty. It was terrifying. Youngjae remained quiet, any of his words could potentionally trigger Daehyun to do something reckless.

"Because even though you're a mermaid, even though you betrayed me and even though you broke my heart... I still love you." he was speaking in painful sentences, his breath uneven. Youngjae couldn't hold in his tears and he began crying,

"Because... you're Youngjae." Daehyun clenched his eyes shut and tears ran down his cheeks, he violently threw the gun down to the floor the sound resonating throughout the room before he left.

Youngjae's eyes remained where Daehyun had stood moments before and he doubled over. Burying his face into the water as he screamed in agony.

 

Daydream - Sunggyu Ft. Borderline


	20. It's All In Vain

Zelo was the first one to wake as usual, he was wrapped up in Bang's arms, feeling so warm and protected all at once. Which was quite confusing considering the very man wanted to kill him.

The teen tilted his head to the side and looked over Bang's features, he was incredibly handsome and more manly then Zelo could ever be. His mermaid side wasn't exactly allowing him to be manly, but he wasn't feminine either.

Bang sniffled and scrunched his nose before he relaxed again. Zelo smiled and his heart was fluttering as he overlooked this man's sleeping face. There was so much beneath that sleeping demeanor, he was positive there were infinite things he had yet to know about the elder male.

Zelo ran his fingers through Bang's hair and moved his semi long bangs out of his face, exposing his forehead. Bang had a frown between his brows and Zelo mirrored the frown, someone shouldn't be frowning even when they sleep.

He poked the furrow with interest, hoping to relieve the tension there. Bang eventually relaxed and Zelo grinned to himself for succeeding, Bang stirred once more and Zelo panicked.

The teen sat up carefully making sure not to disturb the elder before he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He continued to roll until he reached the door, and Zelo didn't look back as he left.

 

Younha stared at the floor with questionable interest as she was in deep thought, the Governor was sat beside her his eyes watching her with concern. They were sat in what seemed to be the throne room.

The door creaked open and a blonde bob was spotted before a head popped in. Younha stood up alarmed as Zelo's face came into view and the Governor simply sat there watching him.

Zelo's eyes widened as he looked upon his parents but he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk away now so he stepped into the room taking it all it had to offer. It was a completely white room, with a long and wide red carpet strewn from the door to the steps which lead to the throne.

The sides of the walls were lined with large pillars which were each garnished with a glass encased scale on top, the top of the room was completely glass, exposing them to the ocean.

"Junhong, come here." the Governor demanded since Younha seemed to shocked to speak. Seeing Zelo walk down the red carpet he really did seem like a prince, and to Younha he was more than just her baby boy.

"What is it father?" Zelo asked, without even so much as glancing at his mother. Younha just sat down at her throne and she stared at her son, unable to pull her gaze away. The Governor looked at the Queen and urged her to speak,

"Call the pirates here, we're holding a meeting." she stated simply and Zelo nodded before turning away. He didn't feel comfortable with his parents and he missed the pirates to be honest. Without another word he left the room as quickly as he had arrived.

"Younha you need to speak with him." the Governor sighed, it hurt seeing them like this. Then again, it was his fault as well. Zelo had lived his whole life not knowing anything about his mother, he barely even knew if she was alive or not.

"It's... hard. He's much different then I expected, Jongsuk." she pouted, Zelo was angelic as a baby, always grinning and laughing. She had thought he would stay that way as he grew, it wasn't helping that he wasn't fond of her either.

"Of course he's not as you expected. You can't just predict your children." he laughed and she continued to sigh. Jongsuk stood up and approached his Queen, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to convey some comfort.

"It's okay, he'll open up to you. He's always been secretive, even with me. Just... give him some time." he said gently, Younha bit her lip and turned around looking into his eyes,

"We don't have anymore time." she whispered and his eyes furrowed with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

 

Zelo waltzed down the halls, humming to himself as he danced and skipped. The hallways of the palace were extremely large and he loved it, the manor back home had been dark and dingy, dark woods and coloured rugs. But the palace was dazzling and bright.

He didn't exactly know where to go but he felt he was heading in the right direction because the amount of maids seemed to increase. He was stopped when a group of women came to greet him.

"Hello your majesty!"

"It's so nice to finally meet you Prince Junhong!"

"It's an honour!"

Zelo blinked as the group grinned at him and he laughed whilst pointing at himself. The women looked momentarily confused wondering if they were allowed to laugh with him or not.

"I'm no Prince. My mother may be the Queen but I'm not a Prince." he said shyly, his grin making them all swoon. He quickly asked for their names and looked around,

"Where are the pirates staying? The Queen wishes to speak with them." he asked and Seolhyun smiled showing off her dimple before he directed him down the hall. He smiled at them and bowed,

"Ah yes, could one of you be so kind as to call the Captain? I'm too occupied to do so myself." he asked and they nodded estatically. He was misusing his authority a little but it didn't hurt.

"Oh and be careful, he's sleeping. He doesn't like being snuck up on so be cautious and make sure he's aware of your presence and intention." he warned and ChoA nodded before heading off towards Bang's room with Jimin.

"Thank you!" he said happily before continuing on his way. Zelo didn't want any of his titles, he didn't want to be a Prince, or the Royal son, he definitely didn't want to be the Governor's son and he hated being called a halfbreed.

All of his titles were nothing but trouble to him, causing unwanted events and tension. He'd only been 18 for less than a week and more things had happened that he could count. It was tiresome. And he wanted to give up.

"Jelly baby?" Himchan's voice sounded just as he was about to pass a door and he entered the room. Smiling as he saw the 4 pirates stood in the room, although Youngjae seemed to be standing further back.

"Hello hyung, the Queen wants to call you all for a meeting." he announced and Himchan frowned, Jongup stiffened and Daehyun just remained emotionless, a cold air hung over the room.

"Where's Yongguk?" Himchan asked, suddenly suspicious. Zelo's heart clenched when he thought about the elder's sleeping face, he shook his head which confused the pirates but regained himself.

"He's been called for no worries." he grinned and Daehyun narrowed his eyes at the teen's forever shining grin. Maybe it was because he was in his own environment but he was glowing. The humans on the other hand were weighted down and tired from all the pressure.

"I noticed you call your mom, the Queen. You've finally been reunited, aren't you happy?" Jongup asked before they stepped out of the room, Zelo froze at the question but regained his composure quite easily.

"I... she's not my mom. Yeah of course she gave birth to me, but she has no connection to me like a mother would. She's a woman whom I'm related too, maybe it'll get better but for now... it's hard." Zelo admitted.

Daehyun could sympathize, in a way. He didn't understand the feeling of having only one parent. He had grown up with 2 loving parents and a doting older brother, that was until they were all consumed by the ocean when the mermaids attacked their island with a flood.

"I see, sorry for asking." Jongup apologized, he didn't know why but he felt he had to. He had no parents, he was orphaned at birth and was adopted by Daehyun's family, he had lost who he had finally started to consider his family.

"No, it's okay. You helped me finally sort out my thoughts about this." Zelo replied, leading them out into the hallway. Himchan couldn't help it, he knew the crew was starting to get friendly with the mermaid. It was hard not to when he was so damned likable.

"Did she say what she wanted from us?" Himchan asked, still skeptical about being forced to the palace in the first place. Zelo bit his lip and shook his head, he only hoped things wouldn't descend even more from here.

 

They all arrived in due time, Himchan and the crew ran towards their Captain, asking him about how he's been and whether he was okay or not. Youngjae stayed silent and Zelo staggered towards his parents. He wasn't part of their crew.

"What have you brought us here for?" Bang demanded as soon as they were all stood in a line before the throne. Zelo however was stood slightly off to the side, he wasn't exactly on par with his parents but he wasn't at the pirates level either. He was in between.

"I want to explain the situation, properly. Clearly there are some misconceptions between the humans and mermaids. And you seem to be in charge of this movement Bang Yongguk." Younha stated, after all it was only them who were actively pursuing the mermaids.

"We're listening, not like we have a choice." Himchan scoffed, he wasn't liking this already. Jongup had his lips pressed in a tight line, he was observing as usual. Daehyun was staring straight at the Queen while Youngjae was stealing glances at him.

"It started long ago when I was engaged against my will to the current King of the ocean." she started, Younha sat down and sighed as she thought about how she would word this. Zelo looked at the ground, he'd be listening to what his mother wanted to say to him after all.

"We were both from royal families so of course it happened. I didn't mind all too much, but then I noticed how cruel he was. His mind was set on the fact that we merpeoples were superior because we could thrive on land as well under the ocean.

I didn't agree with this. To prove it I wanted to find something from the humans that could change his mind, by this time he had already came up with the notion that any humans that sailed into our waters would be drowned instantly. But that was stupid, considering we live in all parts of the ocean.

No one argued, because they feared him. He wanted to produce children with me but I lied saying that I couldn't have them. So I allowed him a mistress whom he would bear an heir with. She wasn't royalty but he chose her. I didn't think much of it.

I arrived on land and met the Governor, we got along quite well and I loved his views. He believes in equality between everyone and that is what the ocean needed. But I fell fast and after months I was pregnant with Junhong." she took a slight break and breathed. Zelo felt a little awkward.

"The King was spying on me it seems. And when Junhong was born, he was furious. Because although he was a halfbreed he still had more royalty then his daughter did. The King went into an outrage, which caused the rift between the humans and mermaids.

I had to return to the kingdom, and I left Junhong and Jongsuk behind. I can't abandon my title because I am in possession of the Heart of the Ocean, when I returned to help move the colony. He ripped me of my title, but it didn't work.

We parted ways and I returned to the castle I was born in, his castle is on the other side of the ocean. But he is now angered and aware of Junhong's existence, you weren't hiding from pirates Junhong, you were hiding from the King."

Zelo's eyes widened and he took in the words, so to sum up, he was being hunted by pirates as well as the King of the ocean, mainly because he was born. He frowned and waited for her to continue.

"Junhong, you will be taking over the kingdom." at that Zelo couldn't stay still, he stood taller and clenched his fists. He didn't want anything to do with this!

"No, I don't want to be in charge of anything! I don't want to be a King." he objected, his eyes flickering over to Bang who was just staring blankly at the floor. Younha ignored him,

"The King is beginning to move and it'll be too late when he learns of Junhong's whereabouts. Bang... I want to work together with you." the sudden proposition made the pirates clench their fists and grit their teeth.

"You hate the mermaids don't you? You have a chance to change them. If this plan succeeds and we overthrow Tablo from his throne, we'll be able to fix this problem. Junhong you are the only heir, Tablo's daughter is as corrupted as he is." she stated and Bang frowned, his expression darkening.

"So you'll be passing on the diamond to Zelo?" Bang questioned, it had been the first thing he said this whole time. Zelo felt a little weird everytime Bang using his nickname, it wasn't right.

"Yes, sadly he doesn't have much choice but to take over the kingdom. He'll either be running it alone or with his lover." the mention of a lover made Bang's aura scream death. 

"What do you say Captain?" Younha asked, Bang looked to his left before he looked up at her. He didn't actually know, it went against everything his crew strived for,

"I'll be supporting the plan from the land, Junhong... you'll be taking over the land as well as the ocean's when you take over." Zelo's knees began to shake with anger, why was everyone pushing things on him?!

"You are the only son, and each of us run a system. You need to sustain it when we're gone." Jongsuk stated, he didn't want to be put so much on their only son, but it was because he was the only son, he needed to bear the responsibility of his parents.

"I'd like to discuss this with my crew. We will be in the room you kept me captive in." Bang glared before he lead his crew, Zelo unconsciously followed but then he stopped himself. He wasn't part of the crew.. but he wasn't one with his parents either... he didn't belong anywhere.

"Junhong, I need to tell you something privately." Younha's voice broke him out of his thoughts, Zelo tried not to frown but he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his expression. He was angry, furious even. It was so unfair.

"I'll be in the next room." Jongsuk said in a gentle tone before he squeezed Younha's hand, he patted his son's head before he left. Zelo didn't hide his anger as his mother approached him. 

"Junhong, I need to ask you something." Younha was speaking as if she was holding her breath, Zelo raised an eyebrow, she was staring at his torso. Eyes wide and weary,

"Are you sleeping with that pirate?" Zelo was more than taken aback by that question. His face flushed red and he stammered with nonsense, he didn't want his mother to know about his sex life.

"I knew it." she deadpanned, Zelo was starting to get worried.

"His possessive aura is all over you, and it centres here." Younha carefully placed her hands on his stomach, Zelo flinched but he didn't comprehend her words, 

"Junhong... you're pregnant. With Bang Yongguk's child."

 

It's All In Vain - WET


	21. Black Pearl

"Junhong... you're pregnant. With Bang Yongguk's child."

Zelo stood there blankly, feeling as if someone just threw him into an ocean of freezing cold water. He couldn't even think, his mind was running into walls trying to find an escape from this moment.

"Jun-"

"That's impossible." he blurted out, clenching his fists as he stared at the floor. Younha just looked at him, what could only be seen as pity lacing her eyes. She sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Junhong, there is only one way a male can conceive and that is through a mutual consent." she began explaining and Zelo glared at her, she didn't expect to see him so angry but she carried on,

"It doesn't necessarily mean that you both wanted a baby together, it's more ... how shall I say it, possessive in this case." she was keeping track of Zelo's expression, making sure he was okay.

"You two clearly have strong feelings for each other. I could tell the moment Bang pulled you away from me, he wants to have you completely to himself." she said softly. Zelo walked over to the throne and sat down, not really caring about the disrespect but Younha didn't care. He was pregnant after all.

Zelo's brows were furrowed as he thought about all their intimate moments, Bang was indeed aggressive and possessive. But then again... he himself wanted to completely give himself to Bang as well.

"H-how many months will I be pregnant?" he whispered, afraid to bring his voice any louder. Younha kneeled down in front of her baby boy and placed a hand on his knee,

"The pregnancy lasts 4-6 months, if the parents need for meeting the child is strong it will be born sooner. Do you plan on telling him?" she asked him, Zelo flinched at the very thought, he was a mermaid. There was no way Bang would want a baby with any mermaid blood.

"Junhong, you may not notice it but the pregnancy is quick, even if you don't tell him now, by the first month your tummy will be-"

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" he cut her off, holding his face in his hands, he would never think about it he was just curious, in case something drastic did happen. It wasn't exactly hopeful that he'd be raising a child alone while the father was out to kill them.

"You can only kill the child if you both don't want it, the feeling must be mutual." she informed him and Zelo ran his hands down his face. He stood up and walked past her, Younha didn't call him back, he needed some time alone.

Zelo stumbled into the hallway, his vision blurring with the surface of unwanted tears. He couldn't help it and placed a hand on his stomach, startled when he felt something there, it was more of a feeling of energy than anything else.

He leaned into the wall and fell to the ground, cradling his body as he let his tears fall. It was too much. The kingdoms, the King, the pirates, the baby... Yongguk. He couldn't do it.

So many things at once, he could barely keep up with 4 subjects in school let alone this. Zelo sobbed and he lay down on the ground huddling against the wall, maybe... just maybe... he could escape for a little while. And he cried himself to sleep.

 

Bang and his crew settled down in what he liked to call "his" room at this point. He and Himchan sat on the bed, Youngjae sat on a chair while Daehyun and Jongup shared a bean bag.

"Okay, so first let's just figure out where everyone stands on this deal." Bang started off, rubbing his hands together as he spoke. a few awkward glances at each other later and Himchan was starting off,

"I'm all for it. I think we should help out and try to end this." he stated, Bang nodded at his friends' honest opinion. He then looked over to Jongup and Daehyun, who both shared a certain anger in their eyes,

"I'm against it. I won't forget what they've done to us." Jongup frowned, Daehyun was nodding in agreement and Bang directed the question over to him. Daehyun glanced at Youngjae before he answered,

"I don't want to help." Youngjae's eyes widened and he felt the words go straight through his heart. Even though he technically wasn't a mermaid, he still kind of was. He was a human with the abilities of a mermaid.

"Youngjae?" said male flinched and looked at the Captain as though he was just caught doing something illegal. Bang raised an eyebrow and gestured for the younger to speak but Youngjae's lips just quivered.

"Jae what's your stand on this?" Bang's question made him sweat nervously, he didn't have an answer. So far the only one who was for it was Himchan, and if he agreed then wouldn't the pressure be on the Captain?

"Youngjae." Bang called out again, Youngjae stared at him like a scared animal and shook his head, breathing heavily.

"I d-don't have an opinion." he stuttered, and thankfully Bang accepted that as an answer. But he could feel Daehyun's gaze sinking into him, it was suffocating to say in the least.

Bang rested his arms on his knees and locked his fingers beneath his chin, eyebrows furrowed as he thought deeply. Jongup looked at Himchan and the elder raised an eyebrow, he shook his head and looked back to Bang.

"Hyung, have you fallen in love with Zelo?" he asked boldly. The first thing Bang noted was how his crew now all called him by hyung, it was quite a nice feeling. But the rest of the question made him freeze uncomfortably. He sat up and looked at the maknae with questioning eyes.

"You know if we kill Zelo now, everything will end right? The King will back off and the Queen will be powerless, we have an opportunity!" Jongup raised his voice as he stood, but his anger slowly died down when the members all looked at the ground.

Jongup had voiced what they had all been thinking of, Zelo was indeed the core of this whole kingdom. But... they had grown too fond of the teen to simply kill him and not be guilty. 

"Jongup-ah," Himchan said gently and Jongup sat back down beside Daehyun, not looking at anyone. Youngjae crossed his legs on the chair he was sat on and watched the Captain.

"We all know we're a little too attached to Zelo, killing him would be too hard." Himchan stated, and the members couldn't help but nod. The teen opened a protective instinct in all of them after all, especially in Bang.

"I..." Bang stood up suddenly, catching all of the members gazes. He felt so small all of a sudden, was this what love did to you? Made you vulnerable and weak? If so, he'd rather not be in love.

"Yongguk?" Himchan asked, and Bang cursed him for having such an effect on him. Ever since they were kids, the only one who could ever get anything out of him was Himchan.

"I lo..ve" 

"It's okay Yongguk." Himchan cut him off and Bang looked at him in disbelief, the other grinned and gently pushed Bang back down onto the bed. He smiled and looked at his members before back at him,

"You should let him hear those words first." Daehyun told him and Bang sighed, resting his head on Himchan's shoulder. Jongup didn't bother getting jealous, it was a natural reaction after all, Youngjae on the other hand was feeling pain in chest.

"So what're going to do?" Youngjae asked, Bang kept his head on Himchan's shoulder, his eyes closed as if he was asleep but they all knew he only did that when he was really thinking. Himchan jutted out his bottom lip and frowned as he thought, Jongup found it adorable.

"I think we should help out, if Younha was speaking the truth, our problem is with the King. Not with her." Himchan said and the members contemplated this for a moment. Bang lifted his head and opened his eyes,

"We wouldn't be able to do it on our own, with her support we should be able to end this." Bang finalized and the members all agreed. They stood up one by one and headed towards the door,

"Will we be starting right away?" Jongup asked and Bang shrugged,

"It's up to her, for this mission, we're under her command." he said in a quiet tone, he was always one for control. It was strange to be under someone elses commands, but she was the Queen it was only reasonable. 

Then a large impact hit them all and sent them to the floor, Himchan cried out in pain as he landed awkwardly on his ankle. Jongup held him up immediately and they looked around on full alert, their eyes widened when they saw what was approaching them.

"W-water?" Youngjae gasped.

 

Zelo yelped as he hit his head on the wall, he sat up quickly and looked around trying to process what was going on. He could hear people scrambling about, and some were even screaming.

"Junhong! Oh thank god you're safe!" Younha ran towards him with Jongsuk running behind her, they lifted up their son and the Queen kept glancing behind her for some reason.

"What's going on?" he asked, he could feel rumbling in the palace and it was uncomfortable. Younha's expression grew dark and she held Zelo's wrist as she dragged him along,

"Tablo has attacked the side of the palace, water is rushing in, we need to get the humans out of here. Junhong you need to help me." she explained quickly and Zelo just nodded, picking up his pace to run alongside her.

Zelo's eyes widened when he saw the pirates running towards them, Bang's eyes met his but he quickly looked away causing Zelo to slow down a little. They met and Zelo wouldn't stop looking at the Captain who seemed to be avoiding his gaze, he unconsciously held his stomach.

"What's happening?" Bang inquired and they had to keep moving because the water was starting to gain on them. Younha had told a few of her servants to try and block off the water for as long as they could, just so they could evacuate the humans.

"The King has blown off a side of the palace, we need to escape at once. Junhong, Youngjae help me please." Younha ordered and Zelo looked at Youngjae with wide eyes. Youngjae just ignored the shocked glances as he walked up to the Queen.

They continued running and reached a glass window, Younha took in a deep breath before she yelled at everyone to hold theirs. She moved her arms upward and the glass broke, water rushing in.

Bang shut his eyes in shock and when he released his breath he was astonished to see he could still breathe, he looked around him at what looked like a bubble of air. Younha and Zelo were in their forms, arms moving to keep the water bubble stable.

Youngjae on the other hand was shifted as well, his yellow tail catching the eyes of everyone except for Younha and Jongsuk. He didn't want to look at Bang he knew he'd only be seeing an expression of betrayal.

Considering this was his first time actually using his tail, his swimming was a little awkward. He felt slightly inferior when he saw Younha and Zelo in front of him, they looked inhumane, but then again they weren't human.

Younha took in a deep breath before they started moving, the humans inside the bubble held onto each other to make it easier. Their bodies were mostly in the water but their heads were in the air, so they were practically swimming, with Younha and Zelo's influence the water was pushing them.

Zelo shrieked in surprise when something coiled around his stomach and he looked down to see a black tendril of some sort wrapped around him. He tried to pry it off of him but he couldn't, the water bubble slightly collasped before Younha stabilized it again.

"Finally, I've found you." a dark voice spoke around them and Zelo tried to swim but he could only struggle. Bang was watching him with wide eyes, he tried to get to him but Daehyun held him back,

"You'll mess up the bubble hyung!" he exclaimed and Bang could only look back at Zelo in fear. Younha was trying to plan out something, but it was either her baby or the 5 humans.

The teen looked into Bang's eyes before he screamed as he was dragged down into the depths of the ocean.

 

Black Pearl - EXO-K


	22. Save Me

The humans sputtered the water from their lungs when they reached the docks, the bubble had only lasted so long since Younha was only able to keep it sturdy for so long, her people were calling for her but she had to ignore their calls to bring the humans to safety.

Bang was the first to pull himself up, he was quick to help the other members as well, Younha stayed in the water since she was technically naked. Youngjae just floated beside her, terrified of what the Captain would say. It shocked him when Bang and Daehyun both stretched their hands for him,

"You helped save us Youngjae, I won't forget that. I also don't have time or the same amount of hatred as before to kill you, so please, come up." Bang said softly, falling in love with the enemy had taught him more than one thing. 

Youngjae bit his lip and held back a sob as he reached up for both hands, they pulled him out of the water and lifted him up until he shifted before placing him back on his feet. Youngjae stumbled and Daehyun held him close, not letting go.

"I will to save Junhong, you guys need to-" she winced in pain and held her head. Youngjae was the first to show concern, he owed this woman his life after all, Younha shook her head and panted before she turned to descend back into the ocean.

"Stop. We'll come with you." Himchan stated, Bang looked at him wondering where he had gotten the authority to suddenly decide things for the whole crew. Younha stared at him blankly,

"We're decided to help with the plan. If we can save Jelly baby and gather some inside intel on the King, why shouldn't we?" he continued and Bang had almost forgotten. But something about the teen's scared expression wouldn't leave his mind.

"Our ship seems to be here, we can take it where we need to. If I remember correctly Taeyeon should have something to help us." Himchan said to his crew members, Daehyun looked over his shoulder, indeed seeing the ship anchored at the shore.

They had told BTS if anything happened to them, that they should meet them again at the ports' of Seoul, although no one actually expected them to listen. They were pirates after all.

"I know Taeyeon, yes she would be able to help. But I'm so worried." she said the last part mostly to herself. Jongsuk took off his jacket and held out his hand, Younha looked up at him,

"Go with them, save Junhong. I'll take care of things here." he said quietly, the pirates turned away as Younha stepped out of the water. They were told to turn back around and she was wearing his oversized jacket, her hair still sweeping the floor as she stood there barefoot.

Younha was gorgeous after all, but seeing Younha and Jongsuk stood together it made Bang think of Zelo and he missed his terribly. They walked towards the other side of the dock, where they spotted Rapmon asleep awkwardly on a barrel.

"Yah, Namjoon!" Himchan hollered, jolting the younger from his sleep. His eyes widened to the size of golfballs before he sputtered and called for the rest of the crew, who then ran towards them.

"Where have you been?! We-"

"Next time, we need to get to SM Town, with haste." Himchan demanded, and they sulked a little before saluting and running on board. Younha sat on the railing, playing with a strand of water she had lifted from the ocean as she looked out into it.

"Yongguk what's the big deal?" Bang looked to his left and saw Himchan stood there with his hands on his hips while the other members of his crew were behind him. He raised an eyebrow at them,

"What?" he said dryly, Himchan rolled his eyes and huffed, making a squeezing motion with his hands as he stalked towards the Captain, but Jongup held him back. Youngjae sighed and moved in front,

"Hyung, why aren't you more concerned about Zelo? Why aren't you more involved in our plans to save him?" Youngjae asked slowly, he was still a little hesitant when talking to the elder.

"I just, I don't know." he said helplessly, for some reason he felt the teen was more safe further away from. He was aware of his possessive nature, clearly he wasn't actually thinking about the consequences of Zelo being kidnapped by an evil King.

"Hyung, don't you love him? What's stopping you from saving him?! Only you can do it." Jongup growled, Bang stepped away from the wheel and Daehyun took his place, they were almost there.

"It's a lot more complicated then you think! There's no guarantee he'll love me back." he whispered the last part, suddenly feeling foolish about his childish feelings. Younha looked over her shoulder with a glare directed at the pirates,

"If you're that much of a coward, then it's better that Junhong's child has no father!" she hissed before throwing herself into the ocean. The whole crew froze, Bang had stopped breathing completely. 

"He's... preg-na-nant? How is that possible?" Himchan stuttered, Youngjae thought back to mermaid lore he had read and he hugged himself, glancing at Daehyun cautiously,

"He's a mermaid, males can get pregnant, if there is a strong mutual connection." he explained. No one dared look at Bang, his expression was probably unreadable, Daehyun lightly tapped the elder's shoulder.

"Hyung, we've arrived."

 

They arrived at Generation in record time, when Bang opened the door he saw Younha sat there with her back faced to the door, Taeyeon was pouring her tea from the other side. Younha didn't bother turning around while Taeyeon stood up with her beautiful grin, greeting them happily,

"Welcome Bang Yongguk, tell me what brings you here today?" she said in a tone filled with mischief, Bang narrowed his eyes at the prophet. But he wasn't concerned with Taeyeon at the moment, he approached Younha with his fists clenched.

"Is what you said true?" he gritted through his teeth, Younha continued sipping her tea without so much as even sparring at glance at the pirate. Bang frowned harder,

"It depends, will your wavering heart become true once you know? Are you then saving Junhong because he's pregnant with your child? Or because you love him and you don't want any harm to come of him?" she questioned him harshly, her dark blue eyes finally meeting his.

"I want to save him, because I want to save him." he reasoned, he didn't feel obligated to reveal his personal feelings to anyone but Zelo himself. When he saved the teen they needed to have a very long chat.

"He feels more for the child then you think, he's just too shy to show it." Taeyeon teased and Bang rolled his eyes, Younha smiled before standing up walking towards the prophet with stern eyes.

"You still have that algae I made for you before yes? I need enough for them to survive underwater for a day in the least." Younha demanded. Taeyeon blinked before waltzing towards the back room, which was lined with shelves upon shelves of jars filled with things the pirates would rather not see.

"Here, an average dose should last them about 10 hours, I don't think they'll need anymore. Although they should take some of this seaweed I tweaked in order for them to be able to withstand the ocean's pressure. But it reduces the algae time by 4 hours. So they have 6 hours to do whatever you need them to." Taeyeon explained as she placed jars on the table.

Younha contemplated this, technically only 4 of them needed this algae so she wasn't that worried. But she didn't know if it would be that easy to save her son, after all Tablo's castle would hard to infiltrate. And it was deep in the ocean which would take them at least half an hour to get there.

"Younha we don't have time to be contemplating, we can handle it." Bang said impatiently but she ignored him, they were all important and she couldn't risk any of them dying. 

"We'll also need to decide who'll be coming with me, I need at least 2 of you with me and the other 3 can gather what they need to." Younha sighed, this was difficult. Youngjae wasn't able to do manipulate water either, and it was quite essential for helping the humans move around quicker.

"Bang hyung and I will go with you." Daehyun spoke up suddenly and Youngjae looked at him with widened eyes, Daehyun didn't look at him. Younha looked at the pirate with questioning eyes,

"Well hyung needs to find Zelo, and Youngjae should be with the other team since he's like you. Himchan and Jongup are professionals at gathering intel, and of course the genius Youngjae should be with them. Jongup is strong enough to fend for them, I'll go with Yongguk hyung as well as you." Daehyun stated, 

"I understand. We leave at sundown." Younha agreed before she carefully held the jar of algae and Himchan helped her with the rolls of seaweed. They left the hut relatively quick considering they only had a few hours till sunset. Taeyeon stood by the door and watched them disappear,

"A life... will be taken tonight."

 

Daehyun sat in the cannon loading room as he usually did, or more like he used to. He didn't want to stay in their shared room since Himchan and Jongup were often occupying it and he didn't want to sit on deck either, he wanted to be alone.

He sat in the same spot Youngjae did, weeks ago when he first showed signs of being more than just human. It was interesting to think back to, Daehyun smiled to himself and breathed in the ocean wind.

Bang had told them to rest up before the mission, they would have to anchor the ship in a cove in case Tablo retaliated by attacking their ship. Daehyun was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Youngjae coming down the ladder.

Daehyun nearly had a heart attack when Youngjae stomped his foot down on the wooden planks, he looked at the other with wide eyes and he had one hand on his heart the other on the cannon openings ledge.

"What the fuck Jae?" he sighed and Youngjae pouted, he was trying to look angry but with his cute face it was proving to be difficult. Daehyun stepped down from where he was sat just in case he actually ended up falling off the ship. Youngjae stomped towards him and grabbed his collar,

"Why the fuck would you want us to be apart during the mission?" he growled, Daehyun was shocked to say in the least, he'd never seen Youngjae so angry before. He placed his hands on the others' in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip.

"It's not like you actually care for me Youngjae, we're best friends. It doesn't matter if we're apart or not." his own words stung but Youngjae had made it more than clear time and time again, that there was nothing between them.

"Friends?" Youngjae spat and Daehyun just nodded dumbly. That was until Youngjae brought their lips together, it was quite a rough impact but Daehyun's plump lips cushioned the pain.

"We're just friends aren't we?" without letting Daehyun answer he kissed him again, coaxing his tongue into the other's shocked mouth. He licked at Daehyun's tongue and sucked on the muscle pulling a whimper from his "friend".

"I love you, you stupid Daebutt." he confessed, eyes downcast as the sound of panting filled the room. Daehyun just stood there in shock, at the kiss, the confession and Youngjae himself.

"I don't want to be apart from you when we go down there. I need to make sure you're safe." Youngjae choked, a few tears creeping down his cheeks. Daehyun smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I won't die Youngjae, I'll be extra careful for you. But promise me you'll do the same, I don't want to see you hurting again." Daehyun whispered into his ear, successfully pulling a shudder from him.

"You're not lying to me right? You're telling the truth?" Daehyun's voice mirrored his body, light trembles as he tried to grasp the new reality. Youngjae laughed and cupped his friends' face,

"Of course, I should have noticed sooner I'm so-" Daehyun cut him off with a kiss, pulling him impossibly close. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun's neck, they pulled away with lidded eyes as they breathed each other's breath.

"It's more than enough. Having you now, is more than enough." he repeated himself, Youngjae's heart felt warm. A little ashamed that he didn't recognize this amazing individual sooner.

"I love you Youngjae." Daehyun whispered against his lips and Youngjae's cheeks flushed pink, complete bliss filling him up for now. He gently pulled away from Daehyun's hold and placed his hand on his cheek,

"I need to get some rest before the mission, I'll be using my abilities I presume. You coming with me?" Youngjae asked, even though they were now lovers he wasn't going to take away the precious time that Daehyun often enjoyed on his own. So when Daehyun shook his head he wasn't surprised.

He gave Daehyun's hand a reassuring squeeze and felt his forehead being kissed before he parted from him, Youngjae got on the ladder and leaned outward to wave at him one more time,

"Hey Youngjae, I wonder what our kids would look like." Daehyun grinned ear to ear, clearly excited by the idea. Even if Youngjae wasn't exactly a mermaid a part of him had to be, meaning he should be able to conceive as well. Youngjae's eyes widened and he blushed furiously,

"Y-you stupid Daebutt!" he yelled before he scrambled up the stairs.

 

Zelo suddenly shook from his unconscious when he felt something brush past him. He blinked a few times finding it hard to adjust to his surroundings, it was dark and musky almost.

The teen moaned in pain when he tried to move his arms only to realize they were cuffed to the walls above his head. The bottom of his tail was cuffed to the wall as well, Zelo's eyes widened when he saw a figure in the dark.

"Who's there?" the moment he spoke the figure seemed in shiver in excitement, making the teen feel disgusted and even more fearful. He could hear clear footsteps approaching him which was more than confusing.

"Hello Choi Junhong." the stranger greeted and seeing the gold rings and crown Zelo could only assume it was Tablo. He wondered why the man wasn't shifted even though they were underwater,

"Unlike you, I wasn't gifted with the ability to shift. My royal blood gave me the throne, but because of your existence Haru won't be getting the same treatment." Tablo narrowed his eyes, speaking almost accusingly at the teen,

"But... you truly are beautiful, you really are her son." Tablo said through a creepy smile, he walked towards the teen almost appraising him everytime his tail moved against it's restraints.

"Please, let me go." Zelo whimpered, his jaw aching from how hard he clenched his teeth when Tablo stroked his cheek. The King chuckled and tsked, shaking his head,

"Oh I'm sorry Little Prince, that's not option. I will not let you become the King, her influence must be erased in order for our people to arise." Tablo said with a grin, Zelo glared,

"Your people? You can't even shift." he spat and was harshly slapped, Zelo's head whipped to the side and he could feel blood slowly filling his mouth. He glared at the King, even Bang's slap was harder than his.

"Don't you dare ridicule me, you filthy blooded scoundrel." he insulted, Zelo didn't let the words phase him. No matter how mixed his blood was he was still more pure than this pureblood.

"I don't understand why she lied to me, you could've been my son. You could've been the ruler." Tablo muttered to himself, Zelo raised an eyebrow, did this King actually feel something for his mother in the past?

"That was in the past and remains unchanged, but I can change the future. Junhong, be proud. I have chosen you to bear my heir, with your royal blood and mine our child will lead our population to victory." Tablo laughed maniacally, he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Zelo shivered in complete fear, he looked down at his stomach and bit his lip, don't worry my little goldfish, I'll take care of you. He cried out and sobbed, his body convulsing as he tried to hide the sounds, he didn't want to show them weakness.

"Yongguk please... save me."

 

Save Me - B.A.P


	23. It's Quiet Uptown [M]

Youngjae was lightly shaken from his slumber, he blinked and groaned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes all at once. To his surprise when he opened his eyes it was Bang looking back at him,

"H-hyung?!" he gasped, scrambling to sit up. Bang smiled and patted the younger's head as if he was reassuring him, Youngjae just stared, he'd never seen Bang smile before. At least not so kindly,

"Shh, it's not time to go yet. I just wanted to talk to you." Bang said quietly, after all Himchan and Jongup were asleep in the same room. Youngjae balanced himself on the hammock, it was surprising enough that Bang even managed to fit but then again he was really thin.

"W-what's up hyung?" he whispered, not finding it in himself to speak any louder. Bang just looked at the doorway, the dim lighting of candles danced around them. He didn't look back at Youngjae as he began speaking.

"You may not have noticed, but I knew you weren't just a human long ago." he admitted, Youngjae's eyes widened dramatically. Bang gave him a small smile before continuing,

"Well first of all, your siren ability isn't exactly a human gift. Not to mention your sudden avoidance of Daehyun when you guys were always like glue." he chuckled and Youngjae could only open his mouth and close it like a fish.

"To be honest, my past self would've killed you with no hesitation." he said with a grim voice, Youngjae started hypervenilating, was he here to finish the job? Considering his shock, he wasn't exactly processing words.

"But because I met Junhong, I realized that rage and hatred only represses kind spirits. It was a miracle that he managed to save me, even if he doesn't know it." Bang's heart was clenching as he spoke the teen's name, oh how he wanted him in his arms.

"So now it's my turn to save him." he finished. At this point he was stroking Youngjae's hair in an attempt to calm him down, and it was working. Youngjae quite liked the feelin of Bang's fingers in his hair, it was soothing.

"Why are you telling me this hyung?" he breathed out, Bang looked down at him and in the shadows Youngjae could barely make out a sad expression, it was heart breaking.

"Because..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged before an unreadable expression overtook his features, he then quietly stood up and left. Youngjae blinked in confusion not knowing what to make of the conversation.

"Youngjae?" said male lifted his head and saw Younha stood at the door, she had a worried look on her face then again that was all Youngjae had seen since Zelo was kidnapped.

Youngjae got off of the hammock catching his balance as the ship rocked, he then walked out of the room and followed Younha to the deck. He breathed in the fresh air and noticed that during his sleep they had anchored the ship in a cove.

Younha walked out towards the railing and he followed, standing behind her as she sat atop it. The breeze blew her hair behind her and once again Youngjae was astonished by her beauty.

"I'll let you hold onto the extra algae, give some to the members the moment they run out. The water pressure could destroy their lungs." she said quietly, waiting for Youngjae to approach her before she handed him a pouch. It was more like an arm band with a pounch secure on it.

"Okay." he whispered, feeling way too nervous about the whole thing. Younha smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek, he looked up and met her eyes, feeling breathless at those deep sapphire orbs.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure you're confident with your abilities. You're intelligent Youngjae, that'll help you today." she said and he hesitantly nodded, she grinned and he could only feel sorry. No doubt her worry for Zelo was sky rocketing.

"Now go on and wake the other guys, it's time to leave." she ushered and he reluctantly pulled away from her touch. Before he headed down the stairs he turned to look at her, seeing as how she was now staring at the ocean.

"Your majesty? Please take care of Daehyun for me." he requested with a bow before he left the queen all alone. Younha waved her arms, pulling a strand out of the water, she moved it around her and her hands shook before the water fell back into the ocean.

"It's almost time..."

 

Zelo was starting to lose his "fearless" demeanor. He was scared, terrified even. He'd been here for how long? He didn't even know. Zelo tried his best to keep calm and although he didn't know much about being a parent, he knew being stressed wasn't good for his little goldfish.

His arms were growing numb and he was getting tired of seeing the shimmer of his scales, he wanted to be on land maybe snuggled in bed with Bang by his side if he was lucky.

The door creaked and Zelo's senses were on full alert as Tablo walked in, he grinned before snapping his fingers. The water slowly began draining from the room like the colour from Zelo's face.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, Tablo smirked and walked over to him stroking his cheek with a cold finger. Zelo instantly whipped his head to the other side hoping to get away from the man.

"Well, I must appraise you in your human form as well. Make sure you're as pure as they say." Tablo grinned and for a moment Zelo feared for his lack of purity. He'd had sex with Bang not too long ago.

The water continued to drain and Zelo screwed his eyes shut when his naked human form was on display for the King. He whimpered to himself unable to keep the tears from dripping down his face.

"You're so beautiful, your skin is so pale and unblemished." the creep was panting to himself at this point. Zelo's eyes shot open when he was roughly turned, his face shoved into the algae covered wall. 

"Now let's see that rose." Tablo said as he grabbed the teen's cheeks prying them apart, Zelo cried out and just let his tears fall. Tablo's eyes narrowed at the swollen channel, he pressed his thumb against the teen's entrance watching him writhe.

"You're not a virgin." the man growled, Zelo felt fear running up and down his spine. And then he felt two hands wrap around his waist resting themselves on his stomach,

"Don't touch me!" Zelo thrashed, screaming when he was slammed roughly into the wall. He was met with Tablo's angry eyes, the aura around the King too threatening for words.

"Who is the father."

 

And now all of Bang's crew were stood in the middle of the deck, Younha was in the middle of them and they were a semi circle facing her. She lifted a large jar and opened it, slowly she began taking out slabs of green slimy stuff and she handed it to the humans.

"The moment you eat it, you'll grow gills on the side of your neck. It's a little uncomfortable but that way you'll be able to breathe underwater and withstand the pressure for at least 10 hours. I'm sure that'll be more than enough to save Junhong." she stated.

Bang nodded and eyed the green stuff in his hand with disgust, he really didn't want to eat it but not like he had any other choice at this point. He needed to see Zelo, and... their little one.

"Come let's go." Younha commanded, she threw herself up in the air and shifted before she even touched the water. Each of the members ate the algae and gagged while Youngjae threw himself overboard as well. 

Bang gripped his neck in pain, feeling the sides of his throat getting extremely irritated, he could feel slits forming. He ran to the edge and held his breath before plunging into the water as well.

Water was still terrifying to him, that was something that would never change. But this was for Zelo, and their baby... he felt a hand on his shoulder and he freaked out, when he opened his eyes he saw Himchan smiling at him.

He gave him a nod and looked at everyone else, Younha was patiently waiting and Youngjae was hovering beside her. He let out the breath he was holding and squirmed in discomfort when water moved in and out of his new gills.

"Okay let's go, it'll take about half an hour to swim to Tablo's castle. I'll push you guys along with the water to help us move faster." Younha said in a gentle tone as she swam behind them, she looked so graceful in the water it was unbelievable.

Bang couldn't bring himself to swim, he hated everything about this. He could only hope Zelo was safe and easy to find, although that was more than impossible at this point. The teen's scared eyes were plaguing his conscience.

The ocean grew darker around them and the amount of sea life was decreasing the deeper they got. Youngjae was still awkward with his tail but he was slowly getting used to it, he was ahead since Younha had to move the humans. 

"Okay Youngjae, you take Himchan and Jongup to the West side, Yongguk, Daehyun and I will go to the East." Younha stated and Youngjae nodded before holding Himchan and Jongup by the wrists.

He gave Daehyun one last look before he swam with the two towards the West end of the castle. Youngjae took a deep breath as he settled them down on the ocean floor, Himchan's eyes were stern as he looked at the large door in front of them.

"How do we even get in?" he gasped, the whole castle was a dark colour, and the fact that they were on the bottom of the ocean wasn't helping either. Jongup just kept his eyes narrow as he listened to the sounds around them.

"I guess we can just waltz in, I mean no doubt they're expecting us right?" Youngjae said quietly, he then proceeded to swim towards the door, holding onto the rusty doorknob with two hands as his tail struggled to pull as well.

Once the door was slightly ajar the pirates snuck in. The inside of the castle was as ugly as the outside Himchan noticed, it was like being in an abandoned ship, it was no where as clean and crisp as Younha's.

They were all in the dark but thanks to the algae their senses were heightened as well, it was if they were mermaids themselves without the actual shifting in Himchan and Jongup's case.

"Don't be so comfortable like that

Because we're still strangers"

Youngjae's ears perked up at the sound of singing, his eyes widened and he turned around in surprise. Himchan and Jongup were on alert as well, the water had grown cold.

"I still hate you, you who as left me

My cold heart is still"

Three mermaids showed themselves and they swam towards them, Youngjae could tell by their slitted pupils that these were full blown sirens. Mermaids who were only born with the ability of a siren, making them purebred and deadly.

"Himchan hyung, Jongup block you-!" Youngjae was cut off when Himchan swung his sword towards the younger, he backed off but the tip of the sword caught his skin.

Himchan and Jongup were looking at him with glowing red eyes, and he knew they were controlled. Youngjae looked up at the sirens and saw them grinning down at him,

"What're you going to do? I think we should make his friends kill him, then each other!" the one with orange hair cackled, the red head agreed laughing just as obnoxiously,

"Oh that would be priceless! He must be strong willed if his mind did not fall to our song." she admitted and the other girls nodded as well. Youngjae glared up at them, taking in a deep breath before his eyes grew grey. They looked taken aback as he looked at them with snowy eyes, 

"Hey, Minji-ah, won't you tell the girls about how you were actually sleeping with Bom's girlfriend this whole time?" he said with a smirk, Minzy's eyes widened and Bom slapped her across the face.

"Girls! He's only messing with us, everyone focus on controlling him." Dara commanded and they all swam up to him, hissing in his face. Youngjae narrowed his eyes and tried to pull each of their dark secrets out one by one, making sure they replayed in front of their eyes.

"Himchan hyung!" he yelled and Himchan blinked as his consciousness returned, he ran towards the sirens and stabbed Dara in the stomach before slashing Minzy across the neck. Bom shook out of Youngjae's illusions and swam at Jongup,

"Jongup!" Himchan shrieked as the younger was taken down, Bom held her hands tight around his neck and slashed at his skin. Youngjae swam past them and grabbed Himchan's sword, shoving it through her body. 

The sirens now dead, floated to the surface of the castle. Jongup sputtered and gasped in pain as the wounds began to sting. Himchan ripped a strand of cloth from his shirt and tried to tie it around his neck, although the water was making it difficult.

"Are you the ones who oppose my father?" a female voice surrounded them and Youngjae looked away from Jongup to see a figure swimming towards them. She was cute, her eyes were large and her cheeks were full, her hair was quite long, sweeping past her belly button.

"I'm Haru, I want to help you stop my father. He's gone too far this time!" Haru exclaimed, her eyes watery as she looked around the castle. Youngjae's eyes narrowed in on her and he could see her black aura.

"Oh fuck this, what's the point if you can see my intentions anyways." she cursed and dashed towards Youngjae, he got ready to counter but she swam right past him heading straight for Himchan and Jongup.

"Hyung!" by the time he turned around the water around Himchan had gone feral, whipping him across the room. Jongup was then left defenseless and she swam right at him, hands gripping at his neck as her eyes glowed red.

"You bitch!" Youngjae screamed as he tackled Haru to the ground, he succeeded but when he heard Jongup gurgling and choking something was wrong. He turned around and saw the teen's gills gone. Completely gone.

"What're you going to do Youngjae oppa?" Haru taunted as she swam out from beneath him, when he looked up he saw her waving around the extra algae he had been given. 

Youngjae cursed and picked up Jongup as well as Himchan, before he made a mad dash towards the surface. He panicked when a black tendril wrapped around his tail and Jongup grew limp in his arms, at this rate the younger would drown.

 

Bang was a little more at ease wheh he was set on the ground, although moving underwater was still slightly sluggish and hard he'd have to deal with it. Daehyun was keeping a look out as Younha unlocked the door, her presence was enough to lighten the way for them.

"Where do we even go?" Daehyun asked quietly as they walked through what seemed like an underwater wasteland, Younha hadn't lowered her guard at all since they stepped into the water.

"We go towards the throne room, I need to get to a point when I can sense my son." she answered, frankly it had been awhile since she had even been near Tablo's castle. And her power was weakening she needed to do something quick.

"Hyung are you okay?" Daehyun whispered to the Captain, he had been awfully quiet since they stepped into the ocean. Bang nodded nervously and followed Younha closely, Daehyun not too far behind him.

Younha's eyes widened and she looked upward, her mouth was mumbling something before she shot up towards the ceiling. Daehyun quickly grabbed Bang by the arm and dragged him upwards as well.

Younha used the water around her to break through the ceiling, Daehyun gasped as the fallen rocks scraped his arm. Bang could only flinch from the loud noise, they broke into a large hallway and when Bang opened his eyes Younha was already rushing towards a door, oddly enough there was no water on this floor, it was completely dry.

"Junhong!" she screamed as she broke through the door easily enough. Daehyun and Bang ran towards her just in time to see what was behind the now broken door. Bang froze as he met a familiar pair of dark orbs.

"Younha, how fine of you to join us." Tablo leaned back and revealed Zelo who was cuffed to the wall. His lip was bleeding and his left eye was swelling, his body was littered with numerous hickeys and he was crying uncontrollably.

"You... bastard!" Bang snapped as he pulled out his twin swords and he dashed towards the King. Tablo moved to the side and watched in amusement as the pirate was slowly overtaken by his rage. His eyes flickered towards Zelo as he dodged Bang's attacks.

"Oh? You must be the father then!" he exclaimed happily when Bang roared, Zelo could barely keep his head up when Daehyun was frantically trying to free him from the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bang growled and he coughed when Tablo kicked him in the side, the impact sending him skidding across the floor. He crashed into Younha and she stood ground to keep them from falling.

"Younha, you know what happens when a parent dies don't you?" Tablo taunted as water seeped through the walls, a strand of water lay in his hands and formed a trident. Bang staggered and Younha's eyes widened when Tablo threw it.

Time seemed to stop when Zelo slumped from the wall, he landed in Daehyun's arms and when he opened his eyes he saw Bang at his feet. They all looked at the Queen whose white dress was slowly dyed red, a trident in her chest.

"U-umma." he gasped, Younha gritted her teeth and her eyes glowed blue. Blue markings lit up all over her body and she pulled out the trident holding it in her hands, she screeched and began to float.

"Younha, you were always beautiful." Tablo breathed when Younha threw the trident back at him, unleashing a blinding light just as Tablo flew threw the wall. The light created an orb and it flew towards Zelo, lodging itself in his chest.

Younha fell to the ground and Zelo shuddered in Daehyun's arms, the teen's eyes began to glow like how his mother's had and the same markings appeared on his skin. Zelo's wounds healed themselves and he waved his arms.

Water began crashing through the walls and he pulled them all out of the castle. They were thrown out into the ocean and Bang watched in horror as the water began breaking the castle to bits, Zelo was merciless as he swam around, waving his arms and creating whirlpools with his tail.

Zelo then swam back to them and pulled Youngjae, Himchan and Jongup from within the debris and everything was engulfed in a blue light. 

 

When Zelo opened his eyes he saw Bang looking down at him, Bang's eyes widened when he saw that the teen's dark orbs were no more, his eyes were now a deep sapphire.

"Where's my umma." he coughed before sitting up, he recognized the place as his father's office, although he had no idea how they had gotten there. Younha was laying down on the carpet, her blood slowly seeping into the already red wool.

"Junhong, I'm so glad you're safe." Younha said softly when the teen crawled towards her, her eyes were now a dark brown, barely holding onto their shimmer. Jongsuk was holding her hand with a stern expression,

"Oh love, don't be sad. I've lived well." she whispered and when she looked at Zelo she began to cry, she placed her cold hand on his cheek and he could only stare at her wide eyed,

"I'm so sorry Junhong, you didn't deserve to grow up alone. I wish I could've been your mother. And now I've given you the responsibility as ruler of the ocean, take the Heart and keep it with you at all times." she coughed blood as she finished, Jongsuk helped her remove her necklace and she placed the heavy jewel in her son's hand.

"I love you both, and Yongguk, take care of my son." Younha's voice was growing more quiet, Bang nodded, a lump forming in his throat. The Queen had sacrificed herself for him, all for the sake of her child and grandchild.

Younha looked up to the light and she smiled as her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks. Jongsuk took in a deep breath and held her hand closer to him, hoping that maybe a miracle would occur.

"Umma?" Zelo breathed, gently tapping her arm. But she didn't move, he continued to nudge her till his vision blurred, 

"Umma, umma please. I'll be a good boy I promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was mean to you." he cried and the pirates could only look at him in pity, Himchan had stopped patching up Jongup's wounds, the younger still wasn't waking up.

"Umma, come on. We can do what I used to dream about, I really wanted to meet you I promise. I j-just didn't know how to show it." he whimpered and Bang stepped forward wrapping his arms around the teen's waist as he lifted him up.

"No Yongguk, my umma will wake up at any moment. I can fix this." Bang pulled him away from the Queen despite the teen's lifeless thrashes. They exited the room and Zelo slammed his back into the wall, sliding down hopelessly.

"Junhong." Bang said gently, Zelo looked at him and the elder wasn't used to seeing the new eye colour. He could only wrap his arms around the teen securely and Zelo hugged him back.

Bang sat there holding onto the mermaid as he cried for his dead mother.

 

It's Quiet Uptown - Hamilton the Musical


	24. Suburbia

"Due to the current situation, we'll be putting the operation on standby." Jongsuk said to the pirates who were all fidgeting side to side awkwardly, they still weren't comfortable around the Governor, after all he had been their enemy for some time now.

"It's been 5 weeks, don't you think we should do something?" Himchan asked, they'd been staying at the Governor's manor since Younha's death. Zelo on the other hand had been hauled up in his room barely ever leaving.

It was clearly effecting all of them, especially his father and the Captain. Bang couldn't bring it in himself to actually visit the teen, and it didn't seem as though Tablo was actually making a move. Possibly he was recovering from Younha's last attack.

"I know it's been a long time, but Junhong is a main part of this and he's not doing so well." Jongsuk said and they all hung their heads down. Bang was staring at the floor, the carpet under the Governor's desk had been changed, 

"And he's pregnant, are you planning on doing this operation before or after the birth of your grandchild?" Jongup pointed out, Jongsuk seemed to stiffen at the mention and he shot a glare at the Captain before he spoke,

"That'll be fully dependent on whether Junhong is able to act now. He'll be too vulnerable when he's in his second term. Even now it's a little too risky, so I'll say after the birth. That way the child's safety will be definite." he contemplated and nodded.

"We should fully discuss how we're going to carry this out after the child is born." he added and Himchan sent a worried look over to this friend, who seemed to be frozen in place since his baby was mentioned.

"How long will the pregnancy last?" Youngjae asked, and Daehyun tightened his hold around his lover's waist. The younger of the two carefully pulled away, there was still some tension between them.

"Usually 4-6 months, if the need to meet the child is great it'll be born earlier. Junhong was born after 4 months." Jongsuk said, he had a small smile on his face as if he was remembering those times.

"Governor, how are you doing?" Daehyun asked suddenly, the pirates sent him looks but he kept his gaze on Zelo's father. Jongsuk smiled at him and tilted his head to the side,

"What do you mean Daehyun? I'm fine." he answered and Daehyun narrowed his eyes, Youngjae was about to warn him not to say anything else but of course he opened his mouth before anything could be prevented.

"If Zelo is taking it badly and he barely ever knew her, how are you doing? You've been in contact since Zelo's birth, maybe you need a break as well." he said in a concerned tone, why exactly was he so concerned? Well he could relate.

"Thank you for your concern, but the reason she died was a... good one. Younha's only regret was not raising Junhong, and I'll continue to do so." Jongsuk looked down at the ground, the very spot his love had breathed her last breath.

"Now, I'm sure you're all accustomed to the mansion. Himchan and Yongguk I'd like for you two to get educated in military affairs. Youngjae you seem very reliable in terms of communications, Daehyun and Jongup you two will be trained to become generals." Jongsuk stated, sternly showing that he no longer wanted to speak about the deceased Queen.

"Also Youngjae, I want you to team up with Soohyun. You two are exceptionally talented in using your abilities." Jongsuk looked at the pirate and Youngjae nodded as he bowed in respect.

The pirates nodded and dispersed, they had all been given rooms in Zelo's wing of the home since it wasn't occupied. All of the maids and butlers of the manor were now aware of the young master's true identity but they still steered clear because of the pirates.

"Yongguk," Himchan called out to his friend, the Captain stopped and turned around while the other pirates just kept walking towards their rooms. Bang leaned against a wall and Himchan looked at him,

"Have you spoken to Jelly about the baby?" he whispered, the word seemed to be a taboo around the Captain but it had to be spoken about. And who else would Bang actually open up to about it other than him?

"No, he's been crying constantly. It's hard, I haven't really spoken to him since we saved him. The most I can do is hug him till he cries himself to sleep." he admitted, it was the most he had spoken in the last month or so.

"You need to talk to him about it, because what happens when the child is born?" Himchan asked in his damned motherly tone that was starting to have an effect on Bang as well. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he knew he didn't have one,

"See? You don't know, and you won't know then. You're not letting this kid be born with no plan, and what will you do if it can shift? It's a 1/4 mermaid you know." Himchan reminded gently, and Bang could only sigh.

"Go and talk to him, at least try and save him from his thoughts about his mother." Himchan urged and Bang nodded. Himchan smiled at him and they made their way towards the rooms, he gave Bang a small "fighting" before going into his shared room with Jongup.

Bang smiled at him before turning the cold doorknob to Zelo's room.

 

"Youngjae." said male flinched slightly at the sudden mention of his name, sure it was their shared room but in their time living here there hadn't been much words exchanged between them.

It was mainly cuddling since Daehyun needed to hold something while he slept and Youngjae subtly taking care of him, such as bringing him food or humming when he woke from nightmares.

"What is it Daehyun?" he asked, and Daehyun crossed the room to sit across from him on the bed. Youngjae took in a deep breath and Daehyun only looked at him, silently urging him to speak.

"Talk to me baby, what do you want to say?" Daehyun smiled and Youngjae wanted to punch him for being so beautiful. He breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding before he nodded to himself.

"Y-you were my first real friend, Himchan hyung found me when I was young and when you and Jongup joined the crew we became friends just like that. Around the time we were 16/17, I knew that I liked you more than normal friends.

But I supressed it, because we were just friends. I think I always knew you liked me too, I could feel it when you held me after my visions." he blushed and Daehyun continued to look at him, his eyes warm.

"And then we met Zelo, that was when everything started to get confusing. I suddenly began developing my abilities as a siren and I was confused and frustrated, why was this happening? And why couldn't I understand it?" Youngjae looked down at the bedsheets, his brows furrowed.

"So I pushed you away, thinking that once I wrapped my head around it I could tell you too. And I did, but then I learned I could shift. That was really scary and I didn't want anyone to know." Daehyun's expression grew a little darker,

"If I told you and Bang found out wouldn't he have killed both of us? I didn't want to put you in any kind of risk. But you kept your ground, being the strong willed and blunt person you are." he said the last part with a bite, 

"Then when you told Younha you'd go with her and Bang hyung, it triggered something inside me and I got pissed off. You were always so keen on staying by me but then when it really mattered you left me all alone." he bit his lip, remembering how much it hurt.

"Now that I've fully told you what I wanted to, I want to say this again with a clear mind. I love you Daehyun." he confessed, his chubby cheeks a light shade of pearl pink. His eyes were clenched closed, he didn't want to look at the other's face.

"Youngjae, look at me." he felt a hand on his cheek but he still found it hard to actually face him. Daehyun pouted and leaned in before biting a soft marshmellow cheek, Youngjae cried out in pain and opened his eyes,

"Ow what was th-" he was cut off when Daehyun gently kissed him, his eyes fluttered closed and they both fell back onto the mattress. Daehyun eased into the kiss pushing Youngjae into the fluffy pillows.

The other happily allowed Daehyun's tongue to enter when asking for access and he moaned softly as their tongues moved together in a dance only they could do. Daehyun gave his tongue one last lick before he pulled away, saliva connecting the worn muscles.

"Thank you Youngjae." he whispered before pressing another kiss against his temple, Youngjae blushed uncontrollably as Daehyun hugged him closely, he sunk into the others warmth and stayed there.

 

"Junhong," Bang said as soon as he entered the room, Zelo turned around slowly his eyes wide at the sight of the pirate. It had been about a week since he had seen him, that night Bang had left without a word.

"Y-yongguk." he whispered, Bang walked over to him slowly. Considering the teen was actually responding to him it had to be something good. Zelo cradled the duvet even closer to him, hiding his frame.

In the time Bang had left him alone he had eons of time to think, about his mother about Bang and about himself. Thinking about his mother hurt, it really did but he hadn't known her. He didn't know why he was mourning for so long, he felt it was just another connection thing.

"How are you?" Bang asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Zelo was still slightly wary when it came to Bang's new personality, the elder seemed to be a different man then before his kidnapping.

"I'm doing better," he said, his voice could barely reach above a whisper but then again the fact that he was even replying was already an achievement to Bang. Zelo scooted up the bed a little so that Bang could sit more comfortably.

"Junhong, about the b-baby." he spoke the forbidden words and Zelo visibly froze. His eyes completely wide with shock, Bang stared into the teen's dark blue orbs, they were deep like the ocean.

"You knew?" he sounded terrified and Bang could imagine why. He nodded slowly, wondering whether Zelo could fully remember his rescue since Tablo had mentioned it.

"Since I don't think you actually know what to say I'll just speak my mind okay?" Bang suggested in a gentle tone and Zelo bit his lip before he nodded, the pirate took in a deep breath.

"Junhong, frankly I'm not ready to be a father. I'm only 23 and I'm a pirate Captain, I've murdered people and I don't deserve you, I've raped you and abused you. I may be over my hatred for mermaids but what if the child brings back unwanted memories? I had a bad childhood, nothing will change that. I don't want to ruin another life just because I'm incapable of raising a child." he confessed.

Zelo couldn't help it as tears welled up in his eyes, he knew it'd be hard but when Bang worded it like so, it only seemed more real. He wasn't anymore ready then Bang was, he was only 18 for crying out loud.

"The child wasn't- umm, it wasn't from you rapi- me." he said in a quiet whisper, but Bang heard him all the same, the teen could see how the elder's guilt was starting to eat him.

"Male mermaids can only become pregnant if there is mutual consent." Jongsuk's voice sounded from the door and the two looked at him in surprise, he narrowed his eyes at the pirate and walked inside,

"I won't excuse you raping my son but I'll address it later. Junhong, do you know why your mother threw herself in front of Tablo's trident to save Yongguk?" Zelo's eyes only teared more from the memory, but he shook his head knowing his father wanted a reply.

"Mermaids are consensual creatures, if Yongguk had died your baby would have too." Jongsuk said and Zelo's eyes met Bang's, the two stared at each other with unreadable expressions.

"Younha passed on her power to you before she died, which explains your eyes. You're now able to use all of the mermaid abilities, ask Youngjae or Soohyun to teach you the ways of the siren later. You two continue talking, Yongguk tell him what I've told you." Jongsuk finished before he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Zelo looked down into his lap, playing with the duvet while Bang thought about what to say now. He bit his lip and closed his eyes nodding his head, maybe he should tell the teen how he truly felt.

"J-junhong." he mentally cursed at himself for stuttering, the mermaid looked up at him warily with those shining blue eyes and Bang felt a sudden surge of confidence,

"Come here." he said in a gentle tone, Zelo looked slightly hesitant but he'd been practically living in Bang's arms for the last weeks so it was a natural reaction. He carefully put down the duvet before he moved over to him, Bang instantly looked at his baby bump.

"D-don't look." Zelo said shyly, he was embarrassed of his little goldfish, but it was always happy when Bang was around so he felt at peace. Bang held Zelo close to him, holding his cheek as he looked into his eyes.

"Junhong, I-I love you." Bang's voice was smooth but shaky, insecure in all ways. His goldfish jumped in his stomach but so did his heart and it didn't stop jumping, he stared at the Captain wide eyed.

"I know I've done terrible things to you, and I shouldn't be forgiven. I also don't deserve you but you're just... so beautiful and you've changed me, whether that be good or bad I don't know yet. But I'm certain I feel something for you, and I think it's love." Bang's gaze never wavered as he spoke.

Zelo on the other hand was literally speechless, he couldn't physically speak with his mind running on rusty gears. His immediate reaction was to pull away, which hurt Bang, his pain instantly showing on his face.

"I-I can't think about this right now." he shook his head, his hand instinctively going to his stomach. He backed away and Bang looked at him, his hands positioned as if he had been burnt,

"Yongguk... you need to l-leave." Zelo trembled, his arms cradling his goldfish protectively, he was crying again. Usually Bang would hold him and stroke his hair till he fell asleep but that wasn't an option.

"I understand." Bang stood up without looking at the teen, he walked out of the room like a dead man and closed the door. Pretending not to hear the sniffles behind the wood, otherwise he'd run back in there.

Bang walked a fair distance away from that side of the manor, somewhere secluded where Himchan and Jongsuk wouldn't find him. He kicked the wall and slid down to the floor, he screwed up. He messed up the timing, he ruined everything, now he'd have to mend their relationshi- if they even had one.

"Fuck." he breathed before letting out the tears he'd been holding in.

 

Suburbia - Troye Sivan


	25. Hands To Myself [M]

Zelo sat in his room as he usually did. In a few more minutes Soohyun would be visiting him to teach him the ways of the siren, he had been neglecting his responsibilities to learn them after all.

It had been about 3 weeks since Bang's confession and he couldn't take his mind off of it. His little goldfish still fluttered whenever he thought about him. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the pirate's presence.

"Zelo?" the teen lifted his head and saw Youngjae pop in, he smiled at the elder as he sat himself down across from Zelo. Crossing his legs with some difficulty because he couldn't keep balance.

"Youngjae hyung, what are you doing here?" he asked, Youngjae smiled back at him and played with his fingers. 

"I'm covering for Soohyun, she told me something about saving a blowfish." he chuckled thinking back to her frantc state. Zelo laughed and his duvet slipped from his hold,

"Uwah, you stomach is growing so big." Youngjae couldn't help but state in awe. Zelo looked down at himself and blushed, he was 2 months and a week into his pregnancy after all.

"Yeah, it feels so weird. But I think I'm starting to like having my little goldfish here." Zelo had a motherly smile as he spoke, touching his stomach lovingly. According to Jongsuk, Zelo was oddly calm and non-hormonal even though it was his first pregnancy. Supposingly Younha had been a nightmare.

"But I heard you've been feeling sick."Youngjae's tone changed to one of concern and worry, Zelo nodded in response and he pulled the duvet back over himself. To stay warm.

Jongsuk told him that because the father was barely present the pregnancy would be much harder, Zelo confused feelings towards Bang wasn't helping his case either.

"So what are you going to teach me today, Youngjae hyung?" Zelo changed the subject since he didn't want to think about Bang anymore. Youngjae grinned widely and Zelo raised an eyebrow,

"I learned something really cool from Soohyun the other day. Turns out you can listen to your goldfish." Youngjae said excitedly. The only time Zelo would freak out like a pregnant person would was when you called his goldfish something else, Daehyun learned this the hard way when he called the fetus, "sushi."

"I can really do that?" Zelo asked in wonder, his hand instantly went to his stomach. Youngjae nodded and his eyes went grey, he had truly become accustomed to his ability, not even wavering when he used it.

"You just have to enter the view and focus on yourself. Block out everyone else. You should be able to listen to your goldfish, I don't know what you'll be able to hear but it's a nice thought don't you think?" he said before he reverted.

Zelo nodded and took a deep breath before his eyes went a pale green, much like Youngjae and Soohyun's silvery grey but with a green tinge. He concluded it was because he was a halfbreed.

Youngjae quietly left the room, feeling as though Zelo's first connection with his goldfish should be private.

 

Himchan stood listening to the General's words attentively while Bang was staring into space, but who could blame him? The last time he had gotten news about Zelo it was to tell him the teen was sick. 

Thankfully General Kwon didn't mind too much, after all Himchan always taught him what he missed. And he never faltered in their training so there was no reason to complain.

"That's all for today. Himchan, give your best regards to Jongup for me." G-Dragon smiled before he left the two pirates to themselves. Jongup had been gravely injured in their battle with Haru which left him in a 2 week coma.

He was awake and well but last week during training he had been hit in the head harshly knocking him out cold. Jongup had been unconscious for 3 days before he woke, and despite the teen's constant wishes to get out of bed and do some training he'd been forced to stay in the infirmary. It was a known fact that Himchan visited him every day after his military lessons.

"Himchan?" at the sound of Bang's voice he perked up, listening intently. It had been awhile since the Captain confided in him and he was going to help in any way he could.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Himchan blinked in response, he tried to think of the connection between the question and Zelo after all there always was one. He was also thinking about how much Bang had changed, he never cared for how others looked at him before. And now he was asking this question like an insecure teen.

"You've done a lot of bad things but that doesn't make you a bad person. Guk you were a dick before sure, but you've changed. You and I know that, and you know why." he answered carefully, hoping that was what Bang wanted to hear.

Bang just continued staring at the floor and he nodded, giving Himchan a small smile which showed he thankful. He saw no more and walked away, Himchan was used to it, although he had no clue where Bang always wandered off to.

Himchan stretched his arms before he decided to head towards the infirmary, his pup was waiting for him. He made his way towards the room with a skip in his step, he peeked into the room and his eyes instantly met Jongup's.

"Hey hyung." the teen greeted happily, Himchan waved in response and sat down in the special seat by the bed. Normally it was just a stool but Himchan had been coming so often he had gotten a nice office chair with a pink cushion on it.

"How are you feeling?" Himchan asked in a gentle tone, intertwining his fingers with Jongup's. The teen pouted slightly and looked around the empty infirmary room, the nurses always knew to leave around this time since it was their time.

"You ask every day, and every day I tell you I'm fine." he huffed, he didn't mind being pampered once in awhile but it was becoming excessive. Himchan nodded and sighed,

"Anything you want me to get you?" Himchan asked, since the teen would've left their room if he rested there he was forced to stay in the lonely infirmary. Jongup shook his head but he patted the space beside him.

"It's been too long since I held you, come here." Jongup said smoothly and Himchan rolled his eyes before climbing into bed, Himchan greatly resembled a feline Jongup had noticed. The way he crawled was just so seductive.

Himchan blushed as Jongup's strong arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned on the teen's broad chest. He missed being held like this, Jongup seemed to have quickly fallen asleep and Himchan decided to as well.

But something caught his eye, there was something on Jongup's neck. Himchan leaned in closer and reached upward with his hand, he touched the skin and retracted as if he had been burnt. It felt like... scales.

 

Youngjae opened the door to the room he shared with Daehyun and was shocked to see the other laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. Usually Daehyun would return late from his general training.

"Daehyun, what are you doing back so early?" he asked, Daehyun opened his eyes and Youngjae could easily tell he hadn't been sleeping. The other turned onto his side and smirked lazily at the younger, making him blush.

"Since Jongup isn't able to train my sessions are cut short. We're supposed to be trained together, why aren't you with Soohyun?" he explained then asked, Youngjae walked further into the room but headed towards the closet.

"She's off saving a blowfish. I went to visit Zelo before coming here." he said, Youngjae removed his wool vest and he could swear Daehyun was staring at him. He turned around was proven right, the pirate wasn't even hiding his lustful gaze.

"How is he?" Daehyun sat up and his loosely buttoned shirt was slipping off his shoulders, showcasing his collar bone and toned chest. Youngjae's face burned deeper and turned away.

"He's okay still a little sick though. His stomach has grown pretty big too, it's wonderful isn't it-?" Youngjae was cut off when two arms wrapped around his waist, and he could feel Daehyun sniffing his nape.

"Daehyun?" Youngjae asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at the sudden contact. Daehyun just continued sniffing him, moving to the crook of Youngjae's neck before he pushed his face into it causing the other to shudder.

"I want you Jaejae." he said in a rough tone that could've been a growl. Youngjae moaned as Daehyun began lapping at his neck and he covered his mouth in surprise,

"Let me hear you Youngjae, let me hear everything." Daehyun lifted Youngjae bridal style and the other yelped as he was thrown onto the matress. His eyes were wide like that of prey whilst Daehyun stalked towards him like a predator.

"Do you want me?" Daehyun asked placing his hand on Youngjae's thigh, he looked into those dark eyes and past Daehyun's lust he knew that he would never be forced to do anything he disliked or wasn't ready for.

"I-I want you Daehyun." he said in a voice quieter than a whisper, Daehyun grinned a magnificent smile and Youngjae could've sworn he'd been blinded. Daehyun placed his hand on Youngjae's cheek before coaxing him into a gentle kiss.

Their lips moved together slowly, almost as if they were figuring out how they were going to do this. Daehyun knew how insecure Youngjae could be and he wanted their first time to be sweet and slow, vanilla.

He pulled away from the kiss and kissed Youngjae's cheek before kissing his jaw, hummed in approval and let his fingers run through Daehyun's hair. Youngjae gently pushed him away and lifted his arms indicating he wanted to feel more skin.

Daehyun complied unbuttoning Youngjae's shirt before tossing it aside, he took off his own shirt and hovered over Youngjae again, their foreheads touching. He carefully placed his hand on the other waist and let his hand travel to the waist band of his pants.

He slipped his hand past the fabric and took hold of Youngjae's soft member, he palmed it waiting till it grew semi hard before he wrapped his hand around the base and pumped it.

"Ahh Daehyun!" Youngjae moaned, his hands gripping Daehyun's shoulders, the other couldn't help it and bit down on Youngjae's collar bone causing him to cry out louder. He pulled down Youngjae's pants watching the now hard and leaking member flop out.

"I really want to taste you Youngjae, is that okay?" Daehyun asked, his eyes hungry when he looked down at Youngjae's cock. The younger of the two blushed and he pouted,

"I'm not made of glass, you don't have to be so careful." he mumbled, Daehyun laughed and kissed Youngjae's nose,

"But you deserve to be treated like so." he placed kisses onto Youngjae's chest, licking his nipple before he continued kissing his way down his body. He finally reached his prize and he wrapped a hand around the base.

Daehyun licked the tip before taking the cock into his mouth, Youngjae immediately bucked his hips in response, with Daehyun's mouth hot around him and lips plush against him he couldn't help it. But the latter quickly held his hips down causing him to whine.

Daehyun lifted up his hand towards Youngjae's mouth and thankfully the other didn't need an explanation because he didn't want to stop sucking his cock. Youngjae took in the fingers one by one and licked them excessively making sure they were coated with saliva.

Youngjae moaned loudly when Daehyun began humming and his toes curled, hands flying to grasp locks of black hair. Daehyun moved his hand towards Youngjae's cheeks and pressed the pad of his index finger against the twitching hole.

He eased in a finger as he pulled off of Youngjae's member and he suckled on his right sac. Daehyun moved the finger in and out letting Youngjae fully relax before pressing in another finger.

"Dae, I-!" Youngjae groaned when Daehyun brushed his prostate and he was cumming down the other's throat. Daehyun happily swallowed the release and when he pulled off he licked his bottom lip which shone.

Youngjae's face was burning a bright red, his hair messy against the pillow. He looked adorable and so very beautiful, Daehyun was easily moving 4 fingers within the other and Youngjae nodded deeming he was ready.

Daehyun leaned back and spat into his hand, but then he realized he still had his pants on and after awkward laughs and giggles he was fully naked. Youngjae watched like a hawk when Daehyun thumbed his slit before stroking his hard on, it must've been a habit when he masturbated.

"Come Dae, come into me." Youngjae whispered, an adorable laugh sounding when he saw Daehyun's surprised look at the sudden confidence. He moved back between Youngjae's legs and prodded the head of his leaking member to the tight entrance.

Daehyun slowly began pushing in and it wasn't hard to see Youngjae's change in expression, he wrapped his hand around the latter's cock in an attempt to distract him as well as bring him back to full hardness.

Once he was fully inside, he waited for the other to adjust. When Youngjae felt loose enough to move in Daehyun pulled his hips back and thrusted forward, a little too hard according Youngjae's scream of a moan.

But he didn't lessen the pace, stabbing into Youngjae's prostate after a few thrusts of not knowing where it was, he felt Youngjae's glorius thighs wrap around his waist and he sealed their lips together as he continued their harsh but sure love making.

Youngjae didn't seem to be lasting long already whimpering about how he was going to cum, but Daehyun wasn't far off either, he didn't expect sex with his Jaejae to be so mind blowing.

Daehyun however exploded first when Youngjae bit his neck a little too hard, the other moaned as hot cum was pumped into him and he released for the second time all over his and Daehyun's chest.

The two breathed heavily and Youngjae kissed Daehyun's nose before he pulled out, he watched as his seed escaped Youngjae's swollen entrance and was slapped on the arm when he licked his lips.

Daehyun grabbed a handkerchief and wiped them both down before he swooped Youngjae into his arms, listening to little giggles and feeling small kisses pressed onto his face before they fell asleep.

 

Bang sat on a grassy area behind the Governor's manor, he had discovered the garden not too long ago and he spent majority of his time here. If he wasn't training or sleeping in his room he was here.

Often thinking about the whole ordeal and what he was going to do, but Zelo and their baby always came back to his thoughts. It wasn't a haunting feeling though, he couldn't help but think about how their child would look.

No doubt with Zelo's genes that the child would look like a little angel but he couldn't forget about his own traits either, however he felt his looks would clash with Zelo's purity so he just imagined their kid with his cave like voice.

The thought brought a smile to his face and he laughed to himself, when he looked up he was more than shocked to see Zelo stood there. His cheeks were dusted pink and his lips seemed to tremble.

He fully took in how the teen looked, a long robe on his shoulders and a hand was resting on his much larger baby bump Bang noticed, but the teen was still beautiful. Maybe a little frail looking from being sick.

They didn't say anything for a few moments, just looking into each other's eyes deeply. Zelo approached him and Bang almost wanted to run away but a sparkle in the teen's deep blue eyes told him to stay.

"Y-yongguk." Zelo whispered, Bang's heart pounded uncontrollably and his eyes were wide as Zelo weakly reached for his hand before pressing it onto his stomach. Bang blinked in confusion and Zelo grinned with tears in his eyes,

"I have two little goldfish in there."

 

Hands To Myself - Selena Gomez


	26. Swimming Pools

Zelo had settled beside Bang at this point, his head rested on the elder's shoulder and the robe wrapped protectively around his body. It was late December although it wasn't as cold as it could be.

They hadn't exchanged any words since Zelo's announcement and the teen didn't mind, they hadn't spoken in weeks after all. But the silence was comfortable, being around Bang felt nice, and his lil goldfish were happier than ever.

Bang on the other hand felt extremely in love with Zelo's presence, his beautiful teen was by his side again and that's all he could ever ask for. Zelo was holding his hand as well, rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

"How do you know we're having twins?" Bang finally asked, his voice soft and gentle. Zelo shivered not used to this side of Bang but he wasn't complaining, he lifted his head from the elder's shoulder and looked at him.

"Youngjae dropped by in Soohyun's stead during my siren lesson today. He told me that if I focused on myself I should be able to hear my goldfish. So I tried it, and I could hear two little heartbeats." Zelo smiled widely as he recalled the moment, he had been so happy he cried. 

Bang could only nod and a tight smile was on his lips. Zelo leaned back and placed his hand on Bang's cheek, making the elder face him. Bang almost averted his eyes but seeing those dark blue eyes drew him in.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly, Bang visibly stiffened and a million things ran through his head. He knew that if Zelo wanted to he could easily work his way into his brain and he was more than thankful that the teen wasn't doing that.

"Nothing really." Bang replied and the look of disappointment on Zelo's face couldn't be greater. Bang was locking him out, and when the elder pulled away from his touch it was even more obvious. 

"I see." Zelo sighed and stood up slowly, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. He was hit with a wave of nausea and he stumbled, Bang was quick to help him stand straight.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked and Zelo hummed in response, opening and closing his eyes in an attempt to fix his blurring vision. Bang didn't seem convinced and he began walking the teen towards the manor.

"I'm fine, I can walk on my own." Zelo said as he tried to move away from the elder stubbornly. Bang rolled his eyes and his grip on Zelo's arm tightened making the teen cry out in pain.

"Just let me help you." he growled and Zelo's eyes widened, he was going to say something but Bang started walking him to his room. The silence was awkward and if words were spoken they'd probably argue.

When they arrived at the door Bang turned to leave but Zelo grabbed his wrist holding him back, the elder looked at him with questioning eyes but Zelo's eyes were absolute, he wasn't letting Bang go anywhere.

"We need to talk, I'm tired of running away from my problems. And since you're my biggest problem I'm not letting you run away either." Zelo huffed before pulling the elder into the room. Bang didn't know if he was allowed to be offended for being called a problem or not.

Bang watched the way Zelo carried himself, it was mindful and careful. Every move he made was calculated and the way he held his stomach never wavered, he was becoming more and more of a mother and Bang felt scared again.

"I want you to sit here and listen to me." Zelo demanded, pointing to a spot on his bed. Bang couldn't really do anything else other than obey the teen, Zelo got into his usual position and nuzzled into his duvet before speaking.

"I first met you on the day I was kidnapped by Himchan hyung, Daehyun hyung and Youngjae hyung. You were really scary and I almost believed you were evil and incapable of feeling love or happiness." Bang looked down in shame,

"Then when you learned I was who I was, you abused me and did things against my consent. Not to mention how possessive you were. It was even scarier. But behind all of that I could see how lonely you were." Zelo's voice grew gentle and Bang didn't lift his head,

"We've been through a lot together Yongguk. And I'm a little upset about the fact that I wasn't the one to tell you about our goldfish. But then again, I feel that I wouldn't have told you at all." he admitted and Bang finally lifted his head, looking at the teen,

"I was afraid of your reaction. But now that you know about it and I'm well into my pregnancy I'm beginning to learn that you don't know your own reaction." Bang flinched, of course the teen was aware of his hesitance and confusion towards their children.

"I'm not saying that I'm ready for this either, but with you I might be." he mumbled the last part fiddling with his fingers, Bang looked at the teen's face watching how it was slowly turning pink.

"I'm saying I need you okay? Don't go anywhere anymore. It makes me lonely." Zelo confessed, his face fuming red. Bang's heart jumped, he had forgotten how adorable Zelo could be, or maybe it was because of his pregnancy.

Bang leaned forward and placed his hand on Zelo's, the teen looked at him and nibbled on his bottom lip. The elder smiled and Zelo's blush grew deeper if that was possible, Bang nuzzled his nose against Zelo's and his eyes lidded before he whispered,

"I'm staying right here with you." he pressed their lips together after too long and Zelo immediately keened into the touch. It was a slow and gentle kiss, they didn't kiss like this often but when they did Zelo felt butterflies in his stomach.

Bang swiped his tongue along Zelo's upper lip and the teen didn't hesitate to let him in, he wrapped his arm around Zelo's waist and pulled him close, feeling the baby bump pressed against his abs.

Zelo wrapped his arms around Bang's neck and didn't let him pull away, despite the human's clear need for air. The halfbreed whined when the elder took an exaggerated gulp for air and he laughed before connecting their lips again.

"I love you Junhong." Bang whispered against the teen's lips before coaxing into another tongue dance. Zelo's heart felt warm and happy but he knew he wasn't ready to say the words back yet, and Bang's look of reassurance when he noticed the teen's uneasiness calmed him.

"Junhong, are you in there?" Jongsuk's voice sounded behind the door and Bang playfully licked the teen's nose before pulling away completely. Zelo choked out a reply and soon enough the door was opening.

Jongsuk looked almost shocked to see Bang in the room with his son, and seeing how their lips were both swollen and Zelo's face was bright red it wasn't hard to infer what the youngster's had been up to.

"Yongguk, fancy seeing you here." Jongsuk said in a dull tone, Bang just nodded awkwardly a small smile on his face because he just loved kissing Zelo. But his smile faded when he saw the Governor carrying a first aid kit.

"Yongguk do you mind leaving? Junhong needs to do his check-"

"It's okay appa, he can stay." Zelo stated and Jongsuk didn't bother arguing who knew what Zelo would do or say if he opposed him. He did scoot the pirate off the bed though and took his place.

"How are you feeling?" Jongsuk started off simple, checking the teen's breathing and blood pressure. Zelo just shrugged but a large grin started to form on his face when he remembered the good news.

"Appa, I'm having two goldfish!" Zelo exclaimed and Bang couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's adorableness. Jongsuk smiled at the news and looked over at Bang before glancing back at his son.

"You're a lot healthier than you were last week. It's probably because Yongguk is with you." Jongsuk speculated and Zelo just nodded, too happy about his two goldfish, Bang raised an eyebrow.

"How does me being here change anything?" he asked, looking a little shocked. Jongsuk didn't bother looking at Zelo who seemed as though he wanted to hide the facts, but then again the teen brought it upon himself by letting the pirate stay.

"I've said this many times before mermaids are consensual creatures. If the relationship between the parents aren't good or if both parents aren't present at all times it's harder for the mother. In Junhong's case it's hard for him already since he's only a halfbreed and human males typically do not conceive." he explained.

Bang looked like he had been thrown into the ocean. The whole reason Zelo had been sick was because of him? He looked over to the teen apologetically but Zelo was avoiding his gaze. He didn't want Bang to feel guilty.

"Is that all appa? You can leave now." Zelo spat and Jongsuk looked almost offended but then again now that Bang was actually by his side he was going to experience the teen's irrational hormones.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving now. Good luck Yongguk." Jongsuk said quickly before he ran out of the room, surprisingly dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. Bang looked at the teen in shock and the glare he got back only made him more scared.

"What are you doing over there? Come here." Zelo crossed his arms and Bang was already climbing in bed, thankfully he had changed out of his training clothes. Once Bang was in bed Zelo wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm scared this isn't the real you." Zelo confessed. Bang seemed to stop breathing for a moment and he let the teen continue talking but he placed his hand on Zelo's head and lightly played with the tousled hair.

"You could change back to Bang at any time. It's scary. It's only been a month or so since the last time I saw Bang. I want to be with you Yongguk, I really do but he scares me too much for me to accept you whole heartedly right now." Zelo couldn't help it and began sobbing.

Bang could feel the teen's precious tears soaking his shirt but he didn't care. He just took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, Zelo had every right to be confused and lost. But that only made Bang more afraid of whether the teen actually felt something for him or not.

Zelo eventually wore himself out and the room was filled with the light snores coming from the beautiful teen. Bang had positioned himself so that he could hug Zelo too, his arms wrapped protectively around his lover.

He couldn't help but stare at Zelo's stomach, it was so surreal that their kids were growing in there. Now that Bang had thought about it Zelo hadn't eaten anything before he slept, no doubt that wasn't healthy for the teen or their children.

Bang nodded to himself and finalized, he was going to become a man that was worthy of Zelo. He was going to protect his teen if it was the last thing he did, and if his other self as Zelo called it returned, he would be sure that he wouldn't be hurting Zelo.

Yongguk pressed a kiss against Junhong's temple and he slowly drifted off with him, his hand holding Junhong's which was resting on their goldfish.

 

Swimming Pools - Troye Sivan


	27. Fireworks

It was New Years Eve and quite the happy time of year unless you lived in the Governor's manor. Then it was a different story. Zelo was 3 months into his pregnancy and considering Bang was actually by his side now his hormones were kicking in.

"Yongguk where are you!" Bang flinched at the sound of his name, he was sitting with his crew members since they all had the day free from training. They were about to head to the infirmary however because Jongup was there and he still wasn't allowed to move around without assisstance.

"I'm in the Daehyun and Youngjae's room Junhong!" he hollered back since he really didn't want to get up. Anyway it sounded as though Zelo's voice was travelling so he was probably walking around.

"Shouldn't you go to him before he destroys something?" Himchan asked and Bang just shrugged, Zelo didn't do much when he was responded to however when Bang ignored his call once due to being on the toilet Zelo had broken down a wall. Which was still being repaired.

"Oh so you're all here." Zelo said with a smile as he entered the room. They all greeted the pregnant teen happily apart from Daehyun that is, the pirate was hiding behind Youngjae.

"Hey Jelly baby, how are you?" Himchan smiled as the teen sat down, his hand on his stomach and the other holding Bang's hand as he helped him sit down on the bed. 

"I'm fine, my back is killing me though." he answered, he loved his goldfish he really did but they were so heavy. He kept his hand in Bang's even though the Captain had wanted to pull away.

"Where's Daehyun hyung." Zelo asked flatly, said pirate started to sweat and his fingers clenched into Youngjae's shirt accidentally pinching his skin. This only irritated his lover and he was soon pushed out into the open.

"H-hey Zelo." he waved and laughed nervously whilst Zelo only narrowed his eyes. Daehyun got back onto the cushion he was sharing with Youngjae and looked at the floor as the halfbreed's stare continued to burn him.

 

"Wait so their kid could have a chance of being a mermaid right? Since Zelo is half." Daehyun spoke his thoughts aloud, he was sitting on the edge of the pool beside Youngjae while Zelo swam around.

"Yeah, well their kid is a quarter so it's unlikely that they can shift." Youngjae answered and Zelo sat beside them inside the pool, his stomach had a glowing symbol on it, it was glowed in a pulsing motion.

"I don't think Yongguk would like our goldfish if it could shift." Zelo said quietly and Youngjae just placed his hand on Zelo's shoulder instantly noticing the change in atmosphere. Daehyun on the other hand didn't,

"So does the fetus look like a little shrimp? Like if it has a tail and all, and you know babies always look like beans in the stomach so does his kid look like shrimp?" Daehyun asked and Youngjae just looked at him in shock,

"Ooo like those shrimps on the sushi. It could look like any kind, maybe salmon or fish roe," Daehyun looked at the sky as he thought about all the kinds of fish he found on sushi,

"Daehyun hyung my goldfish-"

"Oh yeah goldfish, that would taste weird but I'm open to it. Hmm since we don't know what kind it looks like let's just call it sushi." Daehyun finalized and at this point Youngjae didn't even bother looking at him.

In less than 3 seconds Daehyun was being shot into the house by Zelo's water gun.

 

"Okay you two play nice, Junhong stop glaring at him." Bang tried to calm the situation but when Zelo's glare aimed at him he knew he didn't do it right. Himchan just face palmed,

"Why are you taking his side? He was referring to our goldfish as food!" Zelo yelled and Bang just remained silent, taking all the consequences that came with his mistake,

"And he hasn't even apologized yet!" Zelo pointed at the pirate to Youngjae's disappointment, pointing was rude. Daehyun was about to point out that every time he tried to apologize Zelo would attack him whatever water was close to them. Be it water in vases or even Himchan's tea, he would use it.

"Okay okay, I understand. Don't get so worked up hmm? He's not worth it." Daehyun was going to argue but when he saw the look in Bang's eye he just swallowed his pride and nodded, Zelo was on the verge of tears after all.

"How's Jongup hyung?" Zelo sniffled and changed the subject, his tone completely different from before. Bang and Daehyun just sighed in relief, they managed to dodge the bomb.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I haven't visited him since last week. Should we all go together?" Himchan said and offered all at once. As if on cue Youngjae suddenly gagged and doubled over. His hand flying to his mouth,

"Youngjae?" Daehyun was instantly by his side, Youngjae's eyes were wide open with confusion and fear. He ran out of the room and Bang could see a glimpse of his grey eyes.

"I'm going to go check on him." Daehyun said as he ran out after him. Zelo stood up to get a better look on where they went and his knees buckled, he fell weakly into Bang's arms and he held onto him.

"I should just go alone. You're not in any condition to be moving around much either Jelly baby." Himchan said with a small smile as he left the room. He made his way down the lonely hallway and arrived at the infirmary with no problems.

"Jongup-ah, I'm here again." Himchan said as he entered, his eyes lay upon his lover and he ran over to him in shock. Jongup was pale, scary pale his skin looked like a white paste. 

He held onto his hand and it was ice cold. Himchan looked around for a nurse since he needed an explanation but there was no one to be seen. It was the New Years, no one was here for work.

"Jongup are you okay? How do you feel?" Himchan watched as the teen sweat and tried to form his words but only wheezing could be heard. He looked at Jongup's neck and saw the same spot that had been scaly weeks ago.

But now it was worse, the skin was rippling and peeling in an unusual manner, both sides of his neck were in the same condition. Himchan saw something move on his neck and he jumped, but moved in closer to look at the slitted skin.

"G-gills?"

 

"Youngjae are you alright?" Daehyun yelled as he entered the bathroom, he was hit with steam since the bath had been prepared moments ago. He found Youngjae crouched beside the bath and he rushed over to him.

"Hey, talk to me." Daehyun said in a gentle voice his hand rubbing circles onto Youngjae's back in a comforting manner, he could easily see that Youngjae was using his ability. His eyes grey and wintery,

"I'm trying to figure something out." his hand instinctively held onto his stomach and Daehyun's breath hitched, an eerie silence taking over. His hand stopped moving on Youngjae's back.

"Y-youngjae don't tell me you're," he stopped speaking when Youngjae stood up, his fists clenched as his eyes reverted. He then began stripping not having time to think about his insecurities. Daehyun tried not to let his eyes linger on that milky skin.

"Youngjae." Daehyun whispered and his lover gently fell into the water. His tail formed and the soft yellow glow was warm as usual, but Daehyun's eyes weren't looking at that. He was looking at the glowing symbol on Youngjae's stomach.

"Fuck." Youngjae sighed, running his hand through his hair. Daehyun's eyes couldn't tear away from the pulsing glow, it was so mesmerized. He swallowed and cleared his throat,

"Did you hear anything?" he asked and Youngjae just continued running his fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but feel hurt by Youngjae's reaction to this, it seemed like... it was a nuisance.

"No, it's too early for that. When did we have sex?" Youngjae asked bluntly, Daehyun thought about it for a moment as if he didn't secretly count the days since their first time.

"It's been about 3 weeks." he said quietly and Youngjae nodded numbly. He gestured for Daehyun to bring him a robe and he did, helping Youngjae get out of the tub and he held him till his legs shifted back.

"Don't tell anyone about this Daehyun." Youngjae said as he tied the rope around his waist, the pirate looked at him with eyes of confusion and Youngjae couldn't blame him.

"We can't delay the mission any longer. Once Zelo gives birth we need to be ready. I can't risk Tablo attacking us while I carry this child either." Daehyun was a little happy that Youngjae wasn't even considering aborting it, he wanted to have the child, their child.

"But won't you be vulnerable? Youngjae, I can't let anything happen to you, or our little sushi either." Daehyun said as he wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist, the other rolled his eyes at the instant nickname.

"I'll be okay, I'm in charge of communications remember? I won't be on the field." Youngjae said in a reassuring tone as he placed his hand on Daehyun's face, watching how he instantly leaned into his touch.

"Even though this is unexpected, I'm really happy Youngjae." Daehyun confessed, his eyes looking into Youngjae's, it was clear that he was hoping his lover felt the same way. Youngjae pressed a kiss to Daehyun's lips and smiled,

"I am too." 

 

"Yongguk hold me." Zelo pouted as he held out his arms in a child like manner, Bang didn't hesitate and held the teen in his arms. They went back to their room after Himchan ran out on them.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Bang asked as he adjusted the male in his lap, Zelo nodded and placed both hands on his stomach he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were green.

"There was a slight pain for some reason, but they're both okay. And I'm okay." he said as he leaned onto Bang's shoulder. The elder sighed in relief and tightened his hold on the halfbreed.

"You know we should be heading to the living room now, it's 30 minutes to New Years." Bang stated as he felt light kisses being pressed onto his neck. He tried not to let his hands roam as Zelo positioned himself.

"Just a little longer." Zelo whispered, his blue eyes seductive as they pulled Bang in. He brought their lips together and Bang rested his hands on Zelo's hips, instantly pushing into the kiss.

He didn't wait to let his tongue dive into Zelo's fresh taste and the teen opened his mouth readily, his tongue rushing to meet Bang's hot muscle. Zelo hadn't noticed before but Bang tasted spicy and sweet like cinnamon.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to Junhong." Bang warned, pulling away half breathless. Zelo just rolled his body into the elder's toned one, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Then don't." he tried to kiss him again but for once Bang had the better judgment, he gently pulled away and kissed the teen's nose. Picking him up bridal style, they now had 25 minutes till midnight.

"But Yongguk I want you!" the words made Bang's member twitch but he calmed himself, it was just the hormones talking. After all, if they had their usual rough sex it could hurt their goldfish.

"Next time, I'll make sure you can't walk baby." Bang said in a low voice as he bit Zelo's lip, the teen's face practically exploded and Bang smirked in victory. He carried Zelo through the manor and the others were already in the living room waiting for them.

"About time!" Youngjae said with a grin on his face, they never celebrated New Years together before everyone was always busy with their own thing. Jongsuk said he'd be returning the next day since he was forced to attend a party none of the pirates were invited to. And he didn't want to explain why his son was pregnant.

"Where's Jongup?" Bang asked Himchan as soon as Zelo was seated on the couch, the living room faced the pool so they were all looking outside the large sliding glass doors, awaiting the fireworks show.

"He's already asleep. He won't be joining us." Himchan said a little too quickly, Bang narrowed his eyes. He knew something was wrong with Jongup but he'd ask Himchan later, it wasn't the time to ruin the mood.

Zelo's eyes widened and something started to glow through his shirt, he cried out in pain and fell forward, his arms cradling his stomach as he shrieked in pain. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Bang and Youngjae fell to his assisstance.

"Junhong!" Bang called out in worry, Zelo panted harshly as his eyes shakily switched from blue to green, sweat began forming on his forehead and he swallowed hard.

"Y-yongguk, our goldfish they're comin-!"

 

Fireworks - Yonghwa & Sun Woo Jung A


	28. Baby Baby

Everyone could only look at the halfbreed as he breathed heavily, eyes wandering through blurry tears. His left hand was holding his stomach while the other was grasping the carpet beneath them.

"Oh god!" Zelo gasped his head ducking down as he felt the contractions grow more frantic, Bang could only watch him hopelessly not knowing what he could possibly do. The other pirates were the same, they knew nothing of childbirth, especially not a merman's.

"Someone call Jongsuk." Daehyun said but then again no one knew what number to call. Youngjae cursed under his breath and entered his view, he tried to keep track of Zelo's health and the twins,

"One is on it's way." Youngjae breathed and Zelo cried out again, his eyes were glowing green as he looked out of the window. He looked over the water and grasped Bang's wrist,

"Bring m-me to the water. Hurry!" he bit his lip to mask his whimpers of pain, Bang didn't hesitate to carry Zelo and he disgarded his clothing before placing him in the pool. 

Zelo shifted and the symbol on his stomach was glowing, he leaned back and took deep breaths as the glow began to spread. Bang eyes widened when Zelo returned to his form from the night he had gained the power.

Zelo held his stomach with both hands and his eyes were a glowing mixture of green and blue, a light from his inside his stomach entered the water and began to float around until it formed a child.

Bang was speechless as he saw their first child, eyes closed peacefully as it's tail kicked and moved. However when Zelo grabbed his hand again his attention went back to him, 

"One more to go Junhong, you're doing so well." Bang whispered, pressing a kiss to Zelo's sweaty forehead. At least there was no blood and actual pain involved, mermaid birth seemed much smoother.

They all looked up when fireworks began bursting in the sky, Youngjae turned around and saw that it was now midnight. Zelo looked up at the sky and he watched the fireworks with awe, but when the contractions began again he doubled over.

The same thing occured, the last hint of light within his stomach moved into the water and began to circle the first child before another formed. This twin also had a tail it seemed, and the twins just floated around each other.

For a moment everyone took in the sight of the newborn twins, they moved in the water with a circular motion their tails were releasing a shimmer that matched Zelo's and when their hands touched, they opened their eyes.

Bang's breath hitched and Zelo's eyes widened, the twins had mismatched eyes. Although they couldn't tell the gender right now with their tails, Bang could tell they were identical.

"Daehyun, get some towels so we can scoop out the twins." Himchan said and Youngjae laughed at his terminology, Bang could only sit by Zelo's side as Himchan carefully lifted the first born out of the water and Youngjae picked up the second.

"This one's a boy." Himchan stated and Youngjae blushed when he looked at the baby he was holding,

"This one's a girl." he said and Zelo grinned, holding out his arms to hold one of them. Youngjae handed him the girl and Himchan handed him the boy, although awkward he managed to balance both twins in his arms.

"They're beautiful." Bang breathed unconsciously, Zelo looked at him in surprise and grinned before kissing his cheek. Daehyun returned with the towels, one being brown and the other white.

"Do you have any names handy?" Bang asked since he hadn't thought about it, Zelo nodded and looked down at his quiet twins who seemed to be looking at their parents in wonder.

"Hanbin and Hanbyul." he said as he kissed each of them on the head, Bang smiled and took the towels from Daehyun before helping Zelo place each one in a towel, at that moment Bang noticed something.

Hanbin's left eye was brown while his right was blue, while Hanbyul was the opposite her left eye was blue and her right was brown. Zelo started to slump and Bang quickly held onto the twins, bringing them into his arms.

"I'm tired..." Zelo whispered as he started to slip deeper into the water, Bang looked at Daehyun and Youngjae and they each took one of the babies. He took off his outer wear and lifted Zelo out of the water as Himchan placed the sweater on top of him.

"Can't we just leave him to sleep in the pool? I mean, it's not like he'll drown." Daehyun said and Bang rolled his eyes, walking into the house with Himchan following. Daehyun jumped when he felt Hanbyul slap his cheek.

"If he sleeps outside in this weather he'll get sick." Youngjae pointed out and Daehyun mouthed an "O" as he walked into the heated house, he closed the slide doors behind him and followed everyone else upstairs.

"So if Hanbin is born on December 31st and Hanbyul is born on January 1st does that make them a year apart?" Daehyun asked as he struggled with the energetic baby, Hanbin on the other hand was snoozing soundly in Youngjae's arms.

"Daehyun if you ask another question I will attack you. Hanbyul shouldn't be absorbing your stupidity right after birth." Himchan rolled his eyes and Bang just looked down at the beauty in his arms, they were parents now.

"Do we even have baby clothes?" Youngjae asked suddenly, the poor twins were only wrapped in blankets despite it being mid winter. He felt sorry for them, although the house was heated it wasn't as though they didn't have to dress warmly.

"I guess we'll just have to ask Jongsuk tomorrow, right now Zelo and the twins need some rest." Daehyun answered him and just like that they arrived at the door. Bang opened the door and placed Zelo in bed, dressing him quickly before he let the others inside.

"Can you take care of them on your own?" Himchan asked in a serious tone, he knew how Bang wasn't ready for this. Heck the twins were born a month early, but thankfully it seemed that they were perfectly happy.

"I'll be okay, they're just sleeping after all. In the morning I'm sure Junhong will know what to do." he said quietly, Zelo was the mother after all and mothers knew everything. He held out his arms and Daehyun and Youngjae placed each twin into their fathers' arms.

Hanbin and Hanbyul instantly snuggled against him, relaxing as they slowly dozed off in his arms. He seemed quite surprised but his heart was warm, at least they didn't hate him already.

"Good night guys, thanks for everything." he said with a small smile before he closed the door, the rest of them dispersed and Himchan went back to the infirmary. Daehyun and Youngjae retired to their own room,

"You're a natural with kids Jae, I wonder if it's cause of lil sushi." Daehyun wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist, hands rubbing his stomach. Youngjae slapped his hands away,

"Sadly you're not good with kids, Hanbyul was beating you up earlier. And don't touch my stomach, that's for me and me only." he frowned, heading to the bed first. Daehyun jumped in after him, arms resting around his hips again which gained him another slap.

 

When Zelo opened his eyes he saw Hanbin on his chest, he held the baby in his arms as he sat up, his eyes blinking furiously as his vision focused. His eyes widened in panic when he couldn't find Hanbyul but she was on his pillow. Her foot against Bang's cheek. Hanbin began squirming in his arms and he looked down,

"Good morning Hanbin, it seems like your sister likes your dad more." he chuckled to himself, Hanbin yawned and stretched his little arms before resting against Zelo's chest again.

"Yongguk, wake up. We need to take the twins down to Father and get them checked out." Zelo said as he poked the elder's cheek, Bang whined and twisted around waking up Hanbyul.

"You're taking care of her if she cries." Zelo stated flatly as he got out of bed, holding the still naked baby in his arms. Bang finally opened his eyes and he was met with Hanbyul's mismatched ones. Her face began to scrunch up before she cried,

"Fuck, Junhong!" Bang cursed, Zelo however was busy cooing at Hanbin who was finally being dressed in Zelo's old baby clothes which Jongsuk had surprisingly kept.

"Junhong, I don't know how to deal with this!" Bang cried out desperately as Hanbyul began screaming louder. Zelo poked his head out of the bathroom door and Bang's eyes shined with hope,

"Then learn, I'm not doing everything. Calm her down before you bring her here to get dressed, I don't want Hanbin to cry too." he said before disappearing again, Bang then carefully lifted the baby who was wailing louder. He didn't even notice this one was Hanbyul.

"It's just a baby, how bad can this be?" he tried to help calm himself down but when he picked her up and he screeching got louder he could only think, it was bad. And suddenly his future of being a parent seemed so bleak.

"Shh Hanbyul-ah, it's okay. A-appa's here." he said softly, stroking her cheek gently. Hanbyul hiccuped and looked at him with her big teary eyes and Bang was sure she got those from Zelo.

"That was quick." Zelo scoffed when Bang entered the washroom, he took a wet cloth and washed her face before picking up the outfit he had chosen for her. Bang watched Zelo dress Hanbyul professionally, he then picked up Hanbin since the baby was staring at him.

"It's the voice, works on everyone." Zelo mumbled to himself and Bang just laughed, they managed to wash their own faces and get ready despite two energetic twins. Bang had just resorted to putting them in the tub although Zelo was against it.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Bang asked as he placed his hand on Zelo's face, the teen blushed and looked into Bang's eyes. He wouldn't lie, he felt exhausted and his stomach felt weird, not to mention how light he felt now.

"I know that early birth is hard on the twins, but it was hard on you too." Bang said quietly, he felt so scared and helpless seeing Zelo in so much pain. The teen wrapped his arms around Bang's neck,

"I'm okay, a little tired but I'll just rest later. For now, I want to make sure Bin and Byul are healthy." he said honestly and Bang nodded, the twins were currently attacking each other. And Hanbyul was winning,

"I-I love you Junhong." Bang confessed and Zelo's heart clenched, he leaned in and kissed him. Bang instantly pushed into the kiss and Zelo moaned as he pressed his body against Bang's.

"I know." he whispered and he grinned before turning away to pick up Hanbyul. He made his way out of the washroom and Bang picked up Hanbin before following. They made their way down the hall to Jongsuk's office. It was 10 am, so everyone should be awake.

"Appa," Zelo said as he knocked on the door, Daehyun and Youngjae arrived from down the hall and Youngjae instantly ran towards them, dimple showing as he reached for Hanbin, Bang easily handed over the child. And a sound came from inside the office.

"Good morning, lots happened while I was gone huh." Jongsuk said in disbelief as he saw the twins, Zelo just smiled at him and nodded before settling down in a seat. Youngjae sat in the other, while their respective other stood behind them.

"And these two are?" he grinned as he looked at them, he was a little young to be a grandfather but whatever. Zelo and Youngjae looked at each other not knowing which to introduce first,

"Junhong is holding Hanbyul and Youngjae is holding Hanbin." Bang stated and Jongsuk nodded, he could tell they were boy girl twins and that they definitely had their differences despite being identical.

"Where's Himchan?" Bang asked as he looked over at Daehyun who seemed to be smiling stupidly at the sight of Youngjae holding Hanbin as if it he was their child.

"He went to the infirmary last night and I haven't seen him since." Daehyun answered, his eyes not leaving Youngjae who laughing at the baby who had hiccuped in his arms.

"I'm going to go check on him and Jongup. I'll be back hmm?" Bang said to Zelo specifically, the teen nodded and held his hand before letting him go. Bang looked at his kids before he turned around, leaving the office.

 

When he arrived at the door of the infirmary he could hear worried whispers inside of the room, he quickly threw open the door and saw Himchan look up at him with red eyes.

"Fuck Himchan, what's going on?" he stormed into the room when he looked at the state Jongup seemed to be in. The younger was wheezing and the wounds on the sides of his neck were moving uncontrollably.

"I don't know what to do Yongguk!" Himchan was just thankful the Captain had showed up, Bang picked Jongup up and threw him over his shoulder, then he proceeded to run outside. 

"Yongguk what are you doing?!" Himchan yelled when he saw Bang throw the younger into the pool. Jongup seemed to take a deep breath and his eyes widened in shock,

"If those were gills then he needs to be underwater right?" Bang gritted through his teeth, Jongup surfaced for a moment and Himchan noticed he looked instantly better,

"I can b-breathe underwater." he said quietly and an eerie silence overcame them. Bang looked absolutely furious, he clenched his fists and when Himchan tapped his shoulder he had to contain himself so that he wouldn't accidentally punch him.

"Y-yongguk over there." the Captain followed Himchan's line of sight and he saw an envelope on the grassy area beside the pool. Jongup swam over to the other side and kept his neck underwater so he could breath properly.

"Who is it from?" Himchan's voice was shaky as Bang picked up the envelope, Bang didn't answer but he handed him the envelope that had, "Tablo" written on it, he pulled out the letter and began reading, 

"Congratulations to you Bang Yongguk and Choi Junhong, I hope to meet Hanbin and Hanbyul sooner than later."

 

Baby Baby - WINNER


	29. Robbers

Bang's expression immediately darknened and he clenched the letter in his hands, but careful not to completely destroy it. He had to read the rest of the contents after all,

"I must thank you for the injury you've caused me. It definitely opened my eyes to how much I truly need Junhong by my side. His power will be of great use to me." Bang threw the letter on the ground, Himchan picked it up and continued reading.

"Your twins are quite special aren't they? Able to shift even though they only hold a quarter of pure blood. That is useful." before Himchan could continue reading Yongguk was storming his way into the house.

"Himchan stay out there with Jongup, we're being watched." Bang ordered as he practically ran up the stairs. Tablo's words angered him, no one was going to touch any of his family members.

"Junhong!" Yongguk roared as he opened Jongsuk's office door, the four in the room hadn't moved from their positions and they just looked at him with confusion. Zelo however looked worried, he instantly stood up and Hanbyul squirmed in his arms.

"What's going on Yongguk?" Zelo asked, Jongsuk had stood up from his chair at this moment looking at the Captain for some kind of confirmation. Youngjae was holding Hanbin tighter as well,

"Tablo sent us a letter, he's been watching us this whole time. And he's aware of Hanbin and Hanbyul." as if on reflex Zelo instantly held his daughter closer to him, 

"And what's happened to Jongup?" Youngjae spoke up and when Bang turned to him he could see the younger's grey eyes. Daehyun had taken Hanbin from his lover's arms at this point, 

"He seems to have grown gills, he can't breathe unless he's underwater." Bang sighed, he still didn't know why. Maybe it was in the rest of the letter but what he had read was too frustrating to continue.

"Is Jongup hyung okay?" Zelo asked in a worried tone already making his way to the door but Bang stood in front of him. The teen frowned as he looked slightly down at the pirate.

"You're not going out there." he stated firmly, and Zelo only frowned deeper his discontent showing. Jongsuk simply stood silently in the back, this was Bang's affair after all, Jongup was none of his concern.

"Well I'm not clearly not going to stay in here all day. I want to make sure Jongup hyung is okay." his voice held as much as Bang's, Hanbyul just looked up at her parents.

"Tablo could be anywhere, I'm not letting you or the twins outside." as Bang finished his sentence Zelo was making his way past him, holding Hanbyul in a tight grip as he sped up.

"Dammit Junhong!" Bang yelled as he followed the teen, Daehyun and Youngjae just followed with the same urgency Hanbin's face scrunching up when Daehyun began running.

"Jongup hyung!" Zelo exclaimed as soon as he got outside but he froze when he saw a woman he'd never seen before. Her black hair reached her belly button and she sat in the pool, her dark purple tail showing.

"Who-?" as soon as Zelo spoke the rest of the pirates appeared behind him. Jongup was sat in the pool looking at the mystery woman while Himchan had Tablo's letter in his hands.

"I'm your stepsister, my name is Haru. You're as beautiful as they say Junhonggie," she greeted him and Zelo just stared at her as if she was insane. That would mean she was Tablo's daughter.

"And what are you doing here?" he questioned, Bang didn't fail to notice how her eyes lingered on the twins. Haru stood up from the water and legs formed, she had a simple cloth around her body.

"I came to tell Jongup oppa about what's happening to him." she said simply, walking towards them. Himchan instantly moved in front of her blocking her way, Haru looked unimpressed.

"You see Jongup oppa, I placed a curse on you. You are now unable to breathe air, the only way for you to turn back is if you get the antidote or if I die. And neither are happening anytime soon." she explained with a fake look of pity.

"Also my father seems to really like you Junhonggie, won't you come with me?" she asked with a giggle and Bang stepped in front of his teen protectively. Haru laughed and gingerly made her way past Himchan towards the group at the door.

Haru came face to face with Bang not even blinking an eye at his deadly aura. She then tilted her head and her eyes went from Hanbyul to Hanbin, she grinned wider and reached forward but Bang caught her wrist.

"They're adorable aren't they? It must be because of Junhonggie, they look nothing like you. How do you know they're your kids?" she stated before Bang pushed her back,

"Get the fuck out of my sight. Actually, I should just cure Jongup now." Bang reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, but when he ran forward and slashed her body split in water and fell to the ground.

"Did you really think I was actually there? Ha! I'll be seeing you again soon." they could hear Haru's voice in their heads, Bang growled and pocketed his knife again while Jongup just looked down.

"Her specialty is illusions, we experienced it when we went to save Zelo." Youngjae said quietly and Bang didn't respond he just continued clenching his fists. Hanbin had begun crying and Bang gently took his child from Daehyun.

"Junhong, I want you to take the twins upstairs. Don't leave them alone." Bang ordered and Zelo just nodded, the other pirates stayed outside while Bang and Zelo headed towards the stairs, Hanbin's small hiccups filling the empty manor.

"You know Yongguk," Zelo said shyly as Bang handed over the now calm baby. Zelo naturally held both of them in his arms with no struggles, Bang looked up at Zelo with a conflicted expression.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly, Zelo looked down at the ground and then up at the ceiling, anywhere but the elder himself. Yongguk couldn't help but smile at his adorable behaviour.

"About what Haru said, you've always been the one and only... and they do look like you." Zelo whispered before he leaned downward and gently pressed his lips against Bang's.

Bang instantly kissed back taking the teen slightly by surprise, but he melted into the kiss. They moved eachother softly and Bang only pulled away when Hanbyul started slapping his chest.

"I'll see you soon baby." Bang smiled and kissed Zelo's temple before turning away to go back to his crew. Zelo blushed furiously as he juggled the twins up the stairs, his heart pounding harshly.

Bang was being so gentle and he was looking more handsome then usual, Zelo felt conflicted. He shook his head to rid his mind of any strange thoughts and he held his kids close as he made his way to his room.

"How about you two take a bath?" Zelo asked no one in particular it wasn't as if they were going to answer him. The twins just whined and mumbled in his arms, Zelo smiled down at them and kissed each one on the forehead.

He loved them so much. Hanbin and Hanbyul had become his everything, and despite being born in such difficult circumstances they were healthy and lively, that was all he wished for.

He got into the washroom and turned on the tap, slightly cool water as how he always liked it. But he kept it warmer than his baths since they were mostly human, he then set Hanbyul onto the floor as he undressed Hanbin.

"Bin, stay still." Zelo pouted as Hanbin started struggling and whipping his hands about. Truthfully since they had mermaid blood they didn't have to worry about hygiene, their bodies would be naturally clean and smooth like Zelo's. But he wanted them to get used to their tails.

Once he managed to plop Hanbin in the water he quickly undressed Hanbyul as well since she started getting annoyed at the lack of attention she was getting. He then put her in beside her twin and they shifted.

Zelo was just thankful he didn't have to worry about his babies drowning by accident. They were safe from at least one common ways kids die early. Zelo noticed how their tails weren't identical to his.

Hanbin and Hanbyul's tails were the same, they were a shimmering white however they didn't have a blue undertone like Zelo's they had more of a purple undertone. Hanbin's on the darker side while Hanbyul's matched the colour of lavender.

"My beautiful babies." Zelo grinned before kissing their noses, Hanbin started laughing and Hanbyul joined her, her little eyes smiling. They began swimming around, well as well as they could. While Zelo just helped them move a little smoother.

That was when he saw small twisters in the water, he raised an eyebrow when Hanbyul waved her arms and Hanbin was pushed by a wave. Zelo held the child before he could hit his head on the tub, and he saw how Hanbin's face scrunched up as he lifted water and splashed back.

Zelo had to catch all of the water that threatened to hit the bathroom floor, if anyone walked by they'd be confused at all the flying water. Zelo then controlled the water so that neither twin could move it and they just continued swimming.

Zelo sighed and continued to watch them, as he did he saw Hanbyul's eyes change, her brown eye turned grey while her blue eye turned a pale green. She swam over to her twin and looked at him, she continued staring until his eyes resembled her but opposite.

That's when Zelo knew they both had each of his abilities. Which was odd, Zelo had been a halfbreed with royal blood and he couldn't use the abilities of a siren till he took over for his mother.

His twins however were already using their abilities at such a young age. Were they gifted he wondered? He'd have to ask Bang later if he had any kind of theory as to why.

And that was when Zelo was knocked unconscious.

 

"Junhong, Junhong." Zelo slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing harshly. He could see Bang in his vision as it adjusted, he touched his head and felt a cool cloth on his forehead.

"What happened?" he managed to force out, Bang looked down at the teen's question. His eyes looked red and he seemed sick, Zelo lifted his hand and touched the elder's face.

"Yongguk, I passed out in the bathroom. Did you fish out the twins?" Zelo asked, but he was getting more fearful at Bang's lack of responses. The elder held the teen's hand against his cheek.

"Junhong, you were knocked out when I found you. Hanbyul's crying caught my attention." he started off and Zelo slowly sat up, Bang held his hand tightly and sighed deeply.

"I only found Hanbyul." Zelo completely froze. Eyes wide as he stared at the elder, Bang wanted to look away but the teen's piercing blue eyes were preventing him from doing so.

"W-what do you mean?" his voice was barely above a whisper. As though speaking any louder would hurt him, Bang took in another deep breath and pulled out a crumpled letter from his pocket.

"Hanbin was kidnapped." the dreaded words left his lips and Zelo gripped his sleeves desperately. Looking around the room as he laughed, tears in his eyes, he spotted Hanbyul asleep beside him.

"Yongguk you're kidding right? He's around here, tell me where he is!" he screamed, shaking the elder's arms. Bang bit his lip and shook his head, the teen's scream had woken up Hanbyul.

"No no no, my baby!" Zelo cried, tears falling from his cheeks as he threw himself in Bang's arms. The elder didn't hesitate in holding him back, he gently stroked the teen's head and bit his lip to keep his own tears in. He needed to be strong for Zelo.

The room grew silent apart from a mother's cries for his stolen child.

 

Robbers - The 1975


	30. Can You Hear Me

4 months had passed since Hanbin had been kidnapped. There hadn't been a single trace of where he had been taken and Tablo had done a great job of disappearing from their sights.

And Zelo blamed himself every day.

For the first 2 months the teen had cried at least once each day in guilt for their only son however when he realized that crying wouldn't do anything for them he grew more determined.

There wasn't a day that Zelo did not venture the ocean in hopes to find Hanbin, although after 3 weeks he and Bang finalized that they would take turns since the teen would return home exhausted and deprived.

Hanbyul was the size of a 5 year old even though she had only been born for 4 months. According to Jongsuk and doctors it was due to some odd sequencing in her genes, she would stay this size until she was actually 5 before she started growing normally.

She was gifted and bright, and she was well aware that she had a twin that for some reason was not with her. Empty promises that he would be brought home had been long forgotten and she had learned not to ask about him.

Hanbyul spent most of her time with Youngjae, who was well into his pregnancy and couldn't hide it the moment his stomach began to grow. Daehyun was all over him even though he was supposed to be training.

They had spent every day searching for Hanbin, and they still couldn't find him but Zelo wasn't losing hope.

 

"Hanbyul." the little girl lifted her head at the sound of her name, Youngjae looked at her then at the door as Bang appeared. She grinned and ran to him, Bang smiled and carried her up before walking into the room.

"Hyung, what brings you here?" Youngjae asked as Hanbyul started playing with Bang's hair. The Captain sat down on the chair his daughter had been on before he spoke,

"I needed a break, and we haven't been spending much time with Byul lately." Bang explained, his voice laced with exhaustion. The elder seemed completely drained, his eyes tired and his body thin.

"Where's Umma then?" Hanbyul said with a pout on her face, Bang smiled down at her and pinched her cheek before she laughed at him to stop. Youngjae just continued looking at the elder for an answer.

"It's still difficult for him. He's at sea with Jongup right now." he said moreso to Youngjae than his daughter. Youngjae nodded in understanding, since they were twins when Zelo was with Hanbyul he unconsciously thought of Hanbin which made him cry.

"How are you doing Youngjae?" Bang asked in a soft voice, wrapping his arms around Hanbyul's waist to keep her from climbing all over him. Youngjae adjusted the cloth on his lap and shrugged.

"I'm fine, it's a little tough to move around since I'm so close." he sighed and Bang nodded. Hanbyul then moved out of his arms and he easily let go, letting the child do as she pleased.

"How is Hanbyul?" Bang's voice was serious as he kept his eyes on his daughter. Youngjae followed his gaze and looked at her as well, her hair was messy as it ran down her back in ringlets.

"She's gifted hyung. She understands everything that's happening and her abilities are developing at a fast rate. I wouldn't be surprised if Hanbin was the same as well. But she's lonely, I can't let her stay with me all the time since I have checkups and I'm always communicating with Zelo." Youngjae said.

Bang felt pity for his young daughter but he knew that the moment they brought back her twin things would get better. For now they all had to endure, and despite everything Hanbyul's bright personality still shone through.

"What is she doing?" Bang's question broke the silence and Youngjae lifted his head to see Hanbyul with her eyes changed, she sat on the couch with her hands clenched on her skirt.

"I've been teaching her things about her view, she won't say this in front of you or Zelo but she's trying her best to find Hanbin as well." Youngjae smiled sadly and Bang just looked at his daughter. 

"Youngjae, it's time for lunch~" Daehyun's head appeared in the doorway and he was slightly shocked to see the Captain and his lover together. Hanbyul broke out of her view and grinned once she saw the pirate.

"Daebutt!" she exclaimed before running into his arms, Daehyun laughed aloud at the nickname that she had learned from her father (Daehyun was fighting for Bang's steak and was called Daebutt),

"Hey there Byul-ah! You're prettier everytime I see you." he said with a wink and a little blush formed on her cheeks before she laughed and slapped him on the arm. He hugged her close and she giggled,

"Daehyun why are you flirting with my daughter." Bang stated in an angered tone as he pulled Hanbyul away from the Daebutt. Daehyun definitely was that weird uncle no one liked.

"Whoa hyung I have a baby boo, he's over there." Daehyun said in his defense, gesturing to his angry "baby boo". Youngjae rolled his eyes and stood, wavering ever so slightly,

"Yongguk hyung, will you be joining us?" Youngjae asked politely as Daehyun helped him stand straight. Bang placed his daughter onto her feet trying not to look into her big eyes.

"No, I need to discuss things with Junhong. He and Jongup will be back soon. Mind watching Hanbyul for me Jae?" Bang said in an apologetic tone, Youngjae shook his head, he never minded even though Daehyun was stupidly in love with the little girl.

"Appa..." Bang turned his attention to Hanbyul and he kneeled down to meet her eye level. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead, patting her head.

"I'm sorry Byul, I'll join you next time. Behave for Daehyun and Youngjae okay?" he said softly and she nodded, kissing his cheek before she let him stand again. 

"She definitely got that cute side from Zelo." Daehyun whispered to Youngjae a little too loud which resulted in him getting a whack across the head. Bang rolled his eyes and left the room.

 

Himchan sat on the edge of the pool his legs floating in the water, he was getting one half of his pants wet but he didn't care. He just looked up at the sky which seemed to be getting darker.

"Himchan," he didn't turn and he kept his eyes to the sky. He felt Bang move behind him and he splashed the water with his feet, Bang squatted down beside him since he didn't want his pants getting wet.

"What's up Yongguk?" his voice was distant and Bang was concentrating on the ripples on the water. He looked back at the time, he still had a few minutes before he had to meet Zelo at the pier.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" his voice was gentle and he seemed to hit a chord because Himchan flinched. His eyes tearing up as if they didn't know how to do anything else.

"I just, I miss having him with me Yongguk." Himchan buried his face in his hands and Bang didn't respond. He usually didn't. Himchan was distraught at Jongup's condition, the younger could no longer breathe air. 

He couldn't stay out of the water and it was devastating to Himchan. He couldn't hold him and feel that warmth only Jongup had, he couldn't make love to him and they couldn't sleep together.

"I'm going down to the pier soon, want to come too?" Bang knew that Himchan would accept after all it'd be awkward if he didn't. Jongup was well aware of how his cursed state was affecting his lover.

"Yeah." Himchan sniffled and followed Bang through the town. Of course going through town was still uncomfortable for them since they had pillaged there and almost burnt down the whole thing not too long ago.

They weren't recognized at least Bang wasn't, Himchan was but they didn't step close. The townspeople just glared at him and made him feel like he was walking sin. 

Jongsuk had told the pirates they were not exempted from their crimes only they were repaying them by helping to destroy Tablo, it was an act of service and Bang still hadn't answered the request to disband his crew.

The townspeople were also aware of Zelo's existence and how the Governor's son was indeed alive. They did not know that the teen was a halfbreed and had two children but Jongsuk had said they'd reveal that later on.

Bang and Himchan walked towards the pier while each of them looked out on the bay, Bang was searching for the youngers while Himchan was staring at the view.

"Yongguk." Bang moved immediately at the sound of the teen's voice, Himchan slowly turned over seeing how Zelo was now dressed in the clothing Bang had brought with him. Jongup was still in the water.

Zelo lifted water with his hands and covered Jongup's head and neck before he got out of the water. Himchan smiled at him and Jongup returned it as he shook off the excess water.

"How did it go?" Bang asked quietly as the group started making their way back to the manor. They used the back alleys and streets considering Zelo's water bending and Jongup's gills would freak people out.

"We didn't find anything, but the West Coast is darker than usual. I think our next clue could be there." Zelo answered, Jongup couldn't really talk through the water after all.

"Byul misses you Junhong." Bang mentioned and the water around Jongup's head wavered, they picked up their pace and Zelo stayed silent indicating he wanted to speak about their daughter privately, and alone.

They made it back to the manor in silence, Bang and Zelo dropping Jongup off at the pool before they went into the house. Himchan had opted to stay outside and talk to his teen.

Zelo could hear Hanbyul's excited talking as well as Daehyun's enthusiastic responses laced with Youngjae's laughter and his heart clenched. His grip on Bang's hand tightened and the elder didn't mention it.

They reached their shared bedroom and entered, Zelo locked the door behind them. It was the room he had grown up with but there was an extra bed, since Hanbyul was technically a few months old they couldn't leave her alone just yet.

"Junhong sit with me." Bang's voice brought the teen out of his trance and he sat down in Bang's lap to his surprise. He sat in a bridal style and leaned onto the elder's shoulder.

"I feel so sorry." Zelo whispered, Bang stayed silent waiting for him to elaborate. He just let the teen play with his fingers until he was finally able to word his thoughts.

"I understand that Hanbyul is our daughter, I love her dearly. She's growing every day and she's a beautiful little girl. But, she's missing half of her. And it's my fault." he said with a shaky voice. 

No matter how many times Bang had told him it wasn't his fault it never worked. Zelo was stubborn in so many ways and this was one of them, he still blamed himself for his mother's death and Bang knew that.

Whenever Zelo spoke of the connection between their twins Bang always thought about his own. How would Yongnam react to everything that had happened? The brother that had once hated mermaids was now the father of two and a lover of another? It made him smile.

But this wasn't the time for that.

"Junhong, I know it's hard. But you need to make an effort. She needs you as much as she needs me or Hanbin. I can feel that we're getting close. We just need to wait until we can act." Bang said in a sensual tone, Zelo didn't bother arguing about how time was limited.

"You're not alone with this, you know that. I'm here, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Himchan are all helping us. We'll find him." Bang pressed a kiss against Zelo's forehead and the teen relaxed.

"I miss him so much." Zelo cried, precious tears falling from his eyes. Bang held the teen's cheek in his hand and wiped the tears that fell too far, he wrapped his other arm around Zelo.

"I miss him too." he then pressed a soft kiss against the teen's lips. Zelo melted into the touch and he eased into the elder's body, fitting perfectly again him. Bang twisted his body and pushed Zelo into the mattress continuing to place soft kisses on his lips.

Zelo wrapped his arms around Bang's neck and pulled him in closer, Bang was doing his best to fight his arousal that clawed at his conscience every time he was around Zelo. The teen was so beautiful, so perfect, and he was all his.

"I love you." Bang panted as he pulled away, eyes sincere as he looked into Zelo's blue ones. The teen smiled and kissed the elder's nose, before sitting up. Bang hugged the teen close to him and Zelo hugged him back.

"Let's go spend some time with Hanbyul okay?" Bang whispered and Zelo nodded, wiping his eyes cutely. Bang held his hand and the two carefully made their way downstairs.

However the sound of crashing glass made them freeze, and Zelo let go of Bang's hand running towards the sound. He entered the living room and saw Hanbyul standing completely still, her eyes changed as she stared at the sky.

A broken cup was on the floor along with splatters of orange juice. Daehyun looked at the couple as they appeared but Youngjae kept his eyes on Hanbyul, her lips moved but no sound was heard.

"H-hanbin?"

 

Can You Hear Me? - Lucky J


	31. Lost Boy

The whole room grew eerily silent, even Himchan had entered the house from hearing the commotion. Jongup could only watch helplessly from the pool, Zelo froze completely his eyes wide.

"Hanbyul, talk to him normally. You can do so in your head or out loud." Youngjae guided her since it was her first time using the ability and they'd be doomed if she lost connection.

"H-hanbin, where are you?" she asked, her hands shaking as she continued staring at the ceiling. She was afraid, she felt so much pressure and she didn't know what to do.

"You managed to get away?" Youngjae mentally recorded the conversation, his eyes glowing grey. Zelo could only stare dumbfounded, Bang was by his side unsure of what to do as well.

"You need help? Hanbin where are you." Hanbyul's eyes wavered and she clenched her fists to hold her concentration. She shifted her feet and her hands waved around in the air,

"That way." she whispered and Daehyun noted the direction as Jongup perked up, that was the way to the West Coast, the darkening area he and Zelo were going to scour the next day.

"Wait Hanbin!" Hanbyul screamed before she fell back, Zelo caught her and made sure to support her head. Hanbyul relaxed in his arms, her eyes closed as she breathed quietly.

"We'll have to wait for her to wake up to get the actual details but we have a heading." Youngjae said and Zelo just lifted his daughter holding her close to his chest. Bang stroked her cheek,

"They're only 4 months old..." Zelo said to himself mostly, they were growing so fast. Even though they'd be this way for the next 5 years or so, Youngjae unconsciously held his own stomach, he knew he only had one baby in there but he wondered if they would be gifted in any way.

"Don't you find it suspicious? Zelo and I found the West Coast odd earlier today and now after 4 months Hanbin was able to escape and connect to Hanbyul, telling us the same location." Jongup pointed out from outside,

"It's suspicious Jongup, no one said it wasn't. But it's the only clue we have. Tablo may be waiting for us but we know where his castle is now." Bang said with a stern look on his face.

"We're operating the mission when the sun sets. Everyone get ready, Youngjae you'll be staying behind with Hanbyul. Himchan get things ready for Jongup, and Daehyun you get ready as well. For now we'll put Hanbyul in your office Jae." Bang ordered and the crew nodded.

Zelo was somewhat mesmerized as he looked at his little girl, he hadn't really looked at her. Hanbyul was adorable, her cheeks puffy and she had monolids, and her hair was a light brown, long and wavy.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bang's voice tore him away from the creepy stare he was giving Hanbyul and Zelo nodded with tears in his eyes. He hugged her tightly,

"She really is." 

 

"Youngjae," said male lifted his head from where he was sat on the bed. Everyone else was currently getting ready to go on the mission, and Youngjae wasn't ready to set himself up in the office just yet.

"Daehyun, what is it?" Youngjae asked as he stood up, Daehyun however motioned for him to sit back down so he did. The elder of the two practically threw himself at the other, surprising Youngjae.

"Whoa what happened?" Youngjae instantly hugged back, Daehyun had his arms wrapped around his waist although the stomach was causing him to angle his body oddly.

"I don't feel okay with leaving you here alone." Daehyun confessed, nuzzling his face into Youngjae's chest. The other pulled him away and looked at Daehyun's pout with a sigh.

"I'll be okay, Jongsuk is here too remember?" Youngjae gently reminded with his dimple showing, Daehyun placed his hand on Youngjae's cheek. He took in a deep breath,

"I understand, I love you so much you know that? You and our little sushi." Youngjae laughed softly and nodded, pecking Daehyun's lips.

"I love you too. Be careful." he then said with a serious expression. He knew how strong Daehyun was but he had never faced Haru's illusions, Youngjae wasn't sure how strong his mind would be.

"Always am. I should go get my stuff together before Yongguk hyung attacks me." Daehyun chuckled and Youngjae just nodded. They stood up together and Daehyun placed his hand on the others stomach.

"Daddy will be home soon." he kneeled down and pressed a kiss on his stomach causing Youngjae to blush. Daehyun stood up and smiled his dazzling smile which only made Youngjae roll his eyes.

"You know how cute our kid is going to be?" Daehyun said excitedly, Youngjae slapped him on the arm playfully. He then wrapped his arms around Daehyun's neck and pulled him closer.

"Hurry on home and we'll find out together." he whispered and Daehyun pressed their lips together. Youngjae hummed in response tilting his head upward to feel more of the other.

Daehyun let his hand rest on Youngjae's hip and he licked along his bottom lip asking for access that Youngjae easily gave. Their tongues move together and Youngae took in how Daehyun always tasted like some kind of sweets, today he tasted like candy.

"Go set up in your office, hyung said we'll be departing in an hour or so." Daehyun said in a low tone, kissing Youngjae's forehead before he reluctantly left the room.

Youngjae gloomily made his way to his office, seeing Hanbyul sitting on his chair. He hurried over to her placing his hand on her forehead, she blinked in response and stared at him.

"Hey Byul, how are you?" Youngjae smiled at her and she pouted looking angry with herself. He sat down on a seat beside her and kept his eyes on her expression,

"What did Hanbin tell you?" he asked and Hanbyul seemed to stiffen at the sound of her twin's name. It must've been strange, hearing a voice you've never heard before,

"He said that he escaped from Tablo and that he needed help. And then the connection was cut with a scream." Hanbyul whispered, Youngjae picked her up and placed her in his lap.

The twins were both extremely bright, they were great with words and were fully aware of people around them already. Hanbyul leaned into Youngjae even though his stomach was in the way, she still hugged him with her small arms.

"Will Umma and Appa be able to save Hanbin?" she asked aloud and Youngjae almost didn't know what to say. Then again he could only say one thing, and it was what he believed.

"Of course they will, I'll tell you some stories about your Appa some time. He's a really strong man, and your Umma is no exception. Also they have some great people helping them." Youngjae said as he pet her head.

"I'm glad they have great friends." she said with a smile, but Youngjae couldn't see it. He pulled away from the hug and grinned at her,

"They definitely do." 

 

"We still have algae from Taeyeon so we won't have to pay another visit. Daehyun you hold on to the extra dosages for Jongup when Haru is killed." Bang instructed handing the bags to said pirate.

"Jelly baby where's your necklace?" Himchan asked and Bang looked to the teen seeing as how his neck was bare. Zelo shrugged and checked his view to make sure there was no problems.

"I don't think I'll need it, it's just weight." he sighed, he wouldn't admit that he didn't like wearing it because it reminded him of Younha even though everyone knew that was the case.

"You should wear it, I mean it isn't just a necklace. It was passed down to each Queen." Himchan insisted and Zelo scrunched up his face in displeasure, Bang just sent the teen upstairs to get it.

"Youngjae can you hear me?" Bang said outloud,

"I can hear you loud and clear Captain." 

Bang nodded in response, thankfully Youngjae wasn't like all sirens, he had a wider range and stronger control over his abilities. He was mainly tied to Zelo however, and the humans were harder to communicate with.

"Okay let's go." Zelo said as soon as he arrived back in the living room. The Heart of the Ocean now laying around his neck, they headed outside and Zelo carried some water to cover Jongup's head as they made their way to the ocean.

Once at the pier Jongup threw himself into the water first, Zelo following suit. The dark water immediately began to shine with the teen's shimmer and he jumped up to get used to his tail.

"Damn Jelly baby, pretty as always." Himchan murmured and Zelo just smiled shyly. The humans each took a huge bite of algae and their faces scrunched up at the bitter taste. One by one they coughed and scratched at their throats before falling into the water.

Bang was the last to jump in, open water always being a fear to him. But when he fell into the water a reassuring hand was on his arm and when he opened his eyes he saw Zelo smiling at him.

The teen lead them, pushing the water around them to help move faster. Jongup was already a natural at moving in sync with Zelo's water bending but the others had to adjust. Youngjae relayed directions to the teen to keep them from getting lost.

It took about an hour before they arrived at the castle, that was when they switched positions so that Zelo was behind, because his tail glowed in the dark water. They swam down to the sea floor and took a little rest.

"Okay so how will this work." Daehyun asked first and Zelo was stood off to the side slightly, eyes watching the castle carefully. He'd never really seen the outside but it was the same castle he destroyed in his trance.

"I'm getting that bitch back for doing this to me." Jongup growled and Bang nodded, taking that into consideration. He thought about what each of them could offer and the best possible teams.

"Alright, Himchan, Daehyun and Jongup you go to find Haru. Junhong and I will find Hanbin." Bang finalized and no one disagreed, he felt that he and Zelo could take on Tablo, especially if the teen used his fully potential like before.

"I can feel him Yongguk." Zelo said quietly and the Captain nodded, still keeping level headed in order to execute the mission. He gestured for the others to split and they did so. In a similar way they did when they were rescuing Zelo.

Zelo held Bang's hand and swam while pulling the elder since it would be faster, he stayed in his view trying to feel out something but it was silent. Bang noticed how the castle was falling apart even more so than the first time they were here.

The teen swam through the abandoned ballroom and made his way to the left, Bang kept his eyes behind them making sure that nothing was following them or trying to sneak up on them. 

"Yongguk, there's something over here." Zelo whispered, the place was eerily quiet and speaking any louder seemed wrong. Bang however didn't turn and waited for the teen to pull him in somewhere.

They entered a large room, Zelo had to put Bang down to control enough water to blow the door off. The old material flew across the room and landed on the floor slowly dust erupting from the ground.

"Someone was bound to hear that." Bang smiled and Zelo just rolled his eyes, swimming further into the room. Bang jumped and swam after him, noticing that the room was a throne room. 

It resembled the one in Younha's castle however this was darker and the place did not shine. It was dull and dirty, no one would think this was where a King would be. Bang's eyes caught onto something descending from the ceiling and he grabbed Zelo by the tail pulling him back.

The dark figure swam around and moved it's arms, thrusting a beam of water at Zelo but he managed to dodge it. Bang moved to the teen's side, pulling out the throwing knives he had.

"Wait, Yongguk." Zelo held his arm back and Bang gave him a confused look until he looked at the figure in front of him. Those same mismatched eyes were staring at them.

The boy in front of them was strikingly similar to a little girl they knew personally, his tail had a shimmering purple undertone that only one other mermaid had. A mischevious smile adorned the boy's lips,

"Hello Umma, Appa."

 

Lost Boy - Troye Sivan


	32. Hurricane [M]

Bang had learned by now that unexpected things happened in life. Zelo however did not, he was still new at life and seeing their son against them was definitely unexpected.

"Hanbin." Zelo's voice was surprisingly stern and Bang knew he was trying to stay strong. He was well aware that a mother would have a stronger connection to the child.

"Hanbin." Zelo repeated and the dull look in his eyes wavered ever so slightly, Zelo knew he could get through to him. Bang harshly pushed Zelo to the side and the teen flipped his body swimming as Hanbin glided after him.

The boy whipped snakes of water at Bang and he rolled to dodge them but miscalculated the speed in the water and was blown into a pillar. Cement and bricks falling to crush him,

"Yongguk!" Zelo screamed as he changed his direction but then Hanbin tackled him and they tumbled to the floor. Bang coughed out blood and kicked off a falling brick to propel himself forward.

"Hanbin!" Bang yelled as he saw him strangling Zelo. The teen gritted his teeth and placed his hands on his child's wrists, his eyes glowing as he looked into Hanbin's,

"Look at me." he demanded, and Hanbin couldn't look away. The dull look in his eyes slowly faded and tears began to form in his eyes. Hanbin's grip withered around Zelo's neck and he let go.

"Umma, Umma I'm sorry!" he cried and Zelo sat up hugging his baby tightly. Bang smiled and helped his teen stand before hugging Hanbin himself, a crash sounded from above them and Bang saw Tablo staring at them from the hole in the ceiling.

"Hanbin, swim to the other side of the castle. You should find our friends." Zelo said hurriedly and Bang backed up as Tablo jumped to the floor, the moment he landed Zelo used the water to push his son out of there.

"I should have known he'd break easily. It took months to be able to control him you know." Tablo tsked, Bang clenched his fists and Zelo floated above him with his arms outstretched, eyes glowing.

"You're as beautiful as the last time we met Junhong." Tablo acted as though he was swooned for a moment and Bang only got angrier, his knuckles white as he gripped his knives.

"I see you're still here. I don't need you, I only need Junhong." Tablo said with a frown as he waved Bang off, without warning Bang threw a knife at the man who managed to move out of the way but with a scratch on his cheek.

"Friendly as always Bang. Tell me-" 

"Stop talking!" Zelo screamed as he shot a beam of water at Tablo who jumped and laughed. Zelo swam up after him while Bang ran around at the bottom, throwing knives while he could. 

Zelo would control the knives and direct them at Tablo but the man who knock them out of the way with his trident. Tablo shot water at the ceiling above Bang and watched him scramble to safety.

"You're not the only one who can control water Junhong." Tablo smirked and diverted the knives that had stuck into the walls at Bang, the teen gasped as he looked at the Captain.

"You're looking the wrong way Junhong!" Tablo whacked Zelo with the trident and he flew through the wall. Bang rolled and ducked to avoid the knives and the falling debris but the water was making it difficult.

"Don't you see? A fragile human like you could never take care of Junhong." Tablo sighed and Bang kicked off of the ground directing his handful of knives at Tablo, the King smirked in amusement.

"See? Fragile." he whispered into Bang's ear as he dug a knife into Bang's side. The Captain looked down at the wound and Tablo stomped him into the ground, he gasped at the impact red water filling the space around him.

Zelo swam back through the opening he was blown through and instantly saw the deadwater, he swam towards Bang and saw him growing weaker. The water was only speeding up the blood loss.

"Fuck fuck Yongguk, talk to me." Zelo whimpered, Bang coughed and looked up at Zelo. His expression seemed fierce and angry even though he was dying, he held the teen's cheek,

"Junhong, I'll be fine." Bang bit down on his teeth hard, his body growing cold. Zelo looked up at the Tablo seeing that smirk on his face and he snapped. The water around the teen began to ripple and he started glowing.

"There is the beauty I've longed to see! Younha..." Zelo's body markings glowed along with the Heart of the Ocean, he gathered the water around him and thrust it upwards. 

Zelo moved as one with the water, shoving Tablo through the brittle walls. The teen's hair grew and his body grew slimmer, his features changing almost completely,

"Y-younha?" Tablo stuttered in shock, Zelo took on his mother's form and used the shimmer from his tail. He waved his tail then shot the glimmer at Tablo, tons of cuts appearing on the man's body.

Zelo swam up to him and grabbed his trident, before piercing the man's chest. The teen shot water down at him and he flew into the sea floor, Zelo's hands shook as he returned to his own self. 

The teen swam down to the injured King and held the end of the trident before digging it deeper. He pulled it out and stabbed it back in, repeating the motion until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Junhong, stop. He's dead." Bang's voice was soft as he held the teen back from the corpse. Zelo fell to the ground and his hands shook as he cried, Bang could only hold him,

"I did it for you Umma." he cried and Bang held the teen close, taking a deep breath. He held onto Zelo until his body grew limp and he fell back, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Y-yongguk?"

 

"Bitch where are you!" Jongup yelled as soon as he entered the castle, Himchan was going to shut him up but Daehyun stopped him. The provoking was stupid but at least it'd be quicker than going to find her.

"You fucking bitch face me!" Jongup stomped his foot onto the ground, dust rising up around him. He turned to his left and stepped back in surprise when he saw a face appear from the dust cloud.

"Hello Jongup oppa." Haru greeted happily and Jongup jumped back, bumping into Daehyun as he did so. The pirates looked upon the mermaid and she grinned wide, her eyes staring at them.

"Welcome to my home." she giggled and Himchan kicked at the broken door plank by his foot,

"You're a pretty shitty host." Jongup scoffed and Haru laughed a loud, Daehyun stepped back and assessed the situation, it was only her. But for some reason he sensed someone else,

"Daehyun, I can keep your mind safe from Haru. If Jongup and Himchan hyung get caught you have to act until you can figure out what to do okay?" Youngjae's voice appeared in his head, and he didn't do anything to indicate he had heard.

"Himchan hyung, stand down. We'll fight her." Jongup instructed and Himchan didn't argue, at least one of them had to avoid her with the supplies, just in case she destroyed them again. 

"Why don't we all play together?" she offered laughing hysterically as she swam down at them. Jongup leaped into the air and grabbed her by the tail swinging her into a nearby pole but she disintegrated into water.

"Fuck." he cursed already knowing he was caught in her mind games. He couldn't see anyone else around him either, it was just him in the dark castle. Jongup heard laughing in his ear and turned around to nothing.

Daehyun could see that Jongup was caught in the mermaids' illusion but he didn't know how to act as though he wasn't. It wasn't easy when she practically controlled the illusion, she'd know if Daehyun wasn't in hers.

"Why are you not affected?" Daehyun gasped at the voice in his ear, seeing Haru wide eyed behind him. She pointed to the ceiling, her grin widening as she tilted her head,

"It's your little mermaid isn't it? What if I show you a better dream Daehyun oppa?" Haru asked as she wrapped her hands around Daehyun's neck, he was completely frozen. Unable to escape from her deep purple eyes.

"Daehyun!" Himchan yelled as he ran towards them, but Haru whipped her tail at him and he went flying the other way. Jongup was still yelling and fighting at nothing,

"You're quite handsome, want to become mine?" Haru asked as she traced his jaw with her finger nail, the feeling making Daehyun shudder, he couldn't break away. Haru was then pushed to the side and she hissed, swimming upward.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked and Daehyun blinked in surprise to see a little mermaid in front of him. He blinked a couple of times before he managed to see that it was Hanbyul in front of him.

"H-hanbin?" Hanbin turned to Jongup and his eyes changed to his view, breaking the teen out of his trance. He stared at the mermaid and Hanbin swam behind them, his hands held out in front of him,

"I can hold off her illusions. Take care of her before then." he said quietly and Haru let out a high pitched screech, causing the humans' ears to hurt. Hanbin waved his tail around as he kept focused.

"I taught you everything you know Hanbin, is it smart to turn on me?" Haru asked in a dangerous tone and Hanbin could feel his conscience slipping but he closed his eyes,

"Hurry!" he cried and both Jongup and Daehyun looked at each other before kicking off the floor, they grabbed each of her arms and shoved her into a nearby wall. Daehyun kept her arms secure while Jongup eyed her up and down,

"Do as you will." Daehyun stated as he looked away, Jongup was a pirate after all. They all were. Himchan took it for himself to block the boy's eyes, Jongup grinned as he slit her throat.

"Himchan hyung!" he yelled as soon as the burning sensation in his neck started up, Himchan ran towards him and Hanbin pushed him with water to make him move faster. The teen downed some algae and the gills grew back, but they knew it was only temporary.

Daehyun walked over to the boy who was breathing heavily and he squatted down to eye level, looking up at him with a bright smile. Hanbin looked back at him, obviously looking uncomfortable.

"You know Hanbin, your family has been missing you very much." Daehyun said in a warm voice and Hanbin nodded, his eyes tearing up. Daehyun opened his arms and Hanbin threw himself into them.

"How unfair is that? You're already on good terms with him." Jongup scoffed and Daehyun laughed pulling away to place his hand on the boy's head, Hanbin's lips were starting to curl up into a smile.

"What can I say? I'm a natural with the twins." he said and then he looked back as Hanbin, placing his hands on both of the boys cheeks as he began to cry. He smiled,

"Let's go home." 

 

Hurricane - Halsey


	33. Perfect [M]

Bang had been hurried to the surface first, Zelo would have liked to join with the others before returning but if they waited no doubt the human would have bled to his death. 

Daehyun had been informed via Youngjae and they were now hurrying back to the Governor's house, no real information about the Captain's condition had been disclosed. Daehyun held Hanbin in his arms, since it was faster that way.

They ran back to the house and Jongup was only thankful he could breathe air again, everyone seemed to be in the living room. Zelo huddled by Bang's side, holding his hand tightly.

"Zelo." Daehyun breathed, the teen turned around and saw Hanbin stood by the pirates' side. Hanbyul was stood beside her parents, eyes wide at the new but familiar face.

"Is he okay?" Himchan asked, instantly rushing to his best friends' side. He looked pale but he was breathing, a pale red area on his lower abdomen, Bang opened his eyes and looked up at Himchan.

"He's suffered from severe blood loss but it's nothing rest won't help. It was bad though, refrain from doing any kind of exercise hyung." Youngjae stated and Bang closed his eyes in understanding. 

"You idiot, I was so scared!" Zelo screamed accidentally shoving his head onto the elder's wounded stomach, he pulled back when he heard the gasp of pain. Bang held the teen's hand and looked over at his son,

"Hanbin, come here." he said softly and the boy jumped before waddling over in the large shirt that Daehyun lent him. He seemed amazed at the people in front of him, Himchan went back to Jongup to let the family be together.

"A-appa, you'll be okay?" Hanbin asked in a shaky voice, Bang just smiled and nodded. Hanbyul had her arms around Zelo's shoulders, only able to reach him since he was sitting on the floor.

"Byul, say hello to your brother." Zelo urged as he gently placed his daughter in front of him. Seeing them together now even Bang was shocked at how identical they looked. Hanbin's hair reached his shoulders so they'd have to cut it later on. 

The twins looked at each other oddly for a moment, until Hanbyul grinned and walked up to her brother placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes and her's changed colour, she continued looking at him till his changed as well. 

Hanbyul laughed and threw her arms around Hanbin, his eyes filled with tears before he hugged her back. Zelo then pulled them both into a hug and Bang watched from where he was, considering he was injured and immobile.

"Ah!" the family hug broke apart when Youngjae fell to the ground, Daehyun was quick to catch him eyes filled with worry. The other held onto Daehyun's arm and pressed a hand against his stomach.

"She's coming, Daehyun bring me to the pool." Youngjae gasped feeling another contraction hit him. Daehyun almost jumped in joy at the pronoun but instead focused on attending to his lover.

Youngjae's clothes were shed and he was sat in the pool, his yellow tail on display along with the glowing symbol on his stomach. HIs eyes turned grey and he took deep breaths as Daehyun held his hand. 

"You're doing well Jaejae, just a little more." Daehyun kissed his hand and Himchan went into the house to get a towel. Once he returned the light within Youngjae moved into the water and swirled in the water until a child was formed.

"He did that a lot quicker than I did." Zelo pouted and the twins looked at him in confusion, Bang just laughed and ran his fingers through the teen's hair. Unlike the twin's though, the newborn was not a shifter and Daehyun had to carry her out of the water before she drowned.

"My beautiful baby sushi!" Daehyun grinned wider than ever, hugging the naked baby close to his chest. Youngjae rolled his eyes at how quickly he was forgotten, he wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in Youngjae's arms.

"What should we name her?" Daehyun asked as he kissed Youngjae's temple and nuzzled his cheek against the newborns'. Youngjae looked back at Bang's family and looked down at his child,

"Byulyi." he answered and Zelo scrunched up his nose,

"Yah, I used Byul first." he pointed out and Youngjae laughed before handing Byulyi to Daehyun who then passed her to Himchan so that he could help Youngjae out of the pool.

"Do you think she'll grow as fast as the twins?" Jongup asked in wonder, poking the baby's marshmellow cheek, she definitely got those from Youngjae but Himchan could see that her smile looked just like Daehyun's.

"Daehyun is going to be such a pabo for her." Bang laughed and Daehyun rolled his eyes, making sure Youngjae was okay and stable before retrieving their daughter. 

"We're going to bring her upstairs, rest a little." Youngjae said and with Daehyun's support they crossed the living room, although Youngjae stopped in front of Hanbin placing a hand on his head,

"Welcome back kiddo." he said and Hanbin grinned in response. Daehyun then carefully lead Youngjae to their shared bedroom with Byulyi tight in Youngjae's arms. 

"I guess we'll go too, good night." Himchan said with a nod before holding Jongup's hand, they both disappeared upstairs as well. Leaving only the Bang family in the living room,

"Are you two tired?" Zelo asked and Hanbyul shook her head, Hanbin proceeded to do the same until he let out a yawn which then made Hanbyul yawn. Bang chuckled at how cute his children were.

"Don't lie to Umma, come let's go to bed." Zelo scolded before standing up, Bang kind of looked at him but judging by Zelo's glance that meant he was off to bed as well. Which much effort he managed to stand up.

"I need to help Appa walk so you two can walk up on your own right?" Zelo asked and then nodded enthusiastically, Hanbin's hand in Hanbyul's as she lead him to their room, 

"Junhong," Zelo stopped walking once they approached the stairs, the twins were already halfway up the steps. He hummed and turned to Bang, surprised when a quick peck landed on his lips.

"We're sleeping in a different room tonight." Zelo's face flushed and the twins looked down at their parents, confused as to why they weren't walking with them. Bang smirked and kept his arm low around the teen's waist as he began walking,

"Umma, Appa?" Hanbin and Hanbyul said at the same time, Bang looked down at the teen since he was a step above. He looked at the twins and waved them on ahead,

"Come Junhong, let's tuck in the kids." Bang said with a wink and Zelo blinked before finally snapping out of his trance and helping Bang up the stairs. They finally made it to the top, facing the twins.

"You're not well enough." Zelo protested when he finally found his words,

"You can always ride me." Zelo's face exploded and Bang raised an eyebrow as they arrived at the shared room Hanbin and Hanbyul had. Zelo could tell Hanbyul was confused that it was a different room.

"This is your room now Byul, you'll share with Hanbin until you both get older." Zelo explained and opened the door. It was a simple room, a pale purple overall, each side had a bed as well as a nightside table.

"You can choose your sides." Bang said nonchalantly, Hanbin easily chose the right side and Hanbyul chose the left. Zelo dressed the twins in their nightwear and washed their faces before Bang was able to help.

He tucked in Hanbyul while Zelo tucked in Hanbin, he pressed a kiss on his forehead and Bang kissed Hanbyul's cheek. The parents then switched and gave the other twin their goodnight kisses before they stood at the door,

"Good night loves." Zelo smiled and Bang did as well, small responses being heard before the door was closed. Bang instantly wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, pressing soft kisses on the nape of his neck.

"Y-yah, can't you wait till we get to the room?" Zelo let out a little moan as Bang's cold hand travelled along his heated skin, Bang gently began guiding Zelo back to their shared room.

"I've been waiting for months baby, I want you so bad." Bang breathed through painful breaths, his wound still hurt but for some reason in his mind being connected with Zelo was much more important.

They stumbled into the room and Zelo smiled into the soft kiss pressed on his lips, he wrapped his arms around Bang's neck and tilted his head. It was a kiss without tongue, just tons of little pecks.

"Wait on the bed, I want to give you something." Bang said in an oddly excited tone as Zelo made his way to the bed, he sat down with a bounce and watched the elder walking over to the drawer, pulling out a small red box.

Zelo gasped and covered his mouth as Bang kneeled down on one knee in front of him. The elder winced in pain but brushed it aside, looking up at Zelo with the most loving eyes anyone had ever seen. He then opened the box, revealing a silver band with a blue diamond sitting on top.

"Junhong, I love you so much. Even though we've been doing everything in the wrong order and so much has happened between you and I. I've come to realize I only want to spend the rest of my life with you, standing by your side as our children grow. 

I understand that I don't deserve you, but because of you I've become someone I can be proud of. I believe that with you I can overcome anything that comes my way, and I never want to stop feeling this way. I love you, and I love our children. So won't you marry me? Be mine, always." 

Bang confessed, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Zelo's eyes filled with tears and he cried as he looked at the beautiful man at his feet, he placed his hands on Bang's cheeks and smiled down at him,

"Of course I'll marry you. I've always been yours." Zelo said with a small laugh as he threw his arms around his man. Bang had to hold them up with his other arm and Zelo looked down at the diamond,

"Isn't that mine?" Zelo asked lifting his shirt to reveal that his nipple piercing was a simple silver ring. He raised an eyebrow at the pirate who kissed his nose, gummy grin on display.

"Way to ruin the mood Junhong. Thank you, I love you." Bang chuckled pressing a kiss against Zelo's sweet lips, the teen instantly kissed back tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I, I-I... I love you Yongguk." Zelo whispered, Bang fell back onto his butt and Zelo fell with him. Looking at him with worried eyes as if he had said something wrong, but when Bang's eyes filled with tears he felt his heart pounding.

"Yyou mean it? You're not just saying it because of the moment?" Bang asked as he lifted Zelo's hand, slipping on the ring before he kissed his hand. Zelo blushed and grinned,

"I mean every word, I love you." he said and Bang sighed in relief hugging the teen tightly. Zelo returned the hug holding the Captain close to him, they remained still for a few moments. Simply hugging one another.

"Can I love you now?" Bang's voice broke the silence and Zelo scoffed, but he soon smiled and kissed the elder's nose. They stood up slowly and Zelo let Bang take a moment to lay down.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait till you're fully healed?" Zelo bit his lip, technically they should wait since Bang almost died from blood loss but he couldn't deny how much he wanted to feel him inside.

"I'll be fine, but you might have to do a lot of work today Junhong." Bang smirked, spreading his legs to show the prominent bulge. Zelo's eyes widened and he placed his hand on the elder's cock, it was fully erect.

"When did you even get hard? You pervert!" Zelo exclaimed, they were just cuddling and confessing not too long ago. Bang smirked and Zelo almost wanted to slap off that sexy smirk of his.

"Come here baby." Bang said in his low and seductive voice, Zelo crawled towards him and sat directly on his dick. Bang cursed beneath his breath and gripped the teen's sinful hips as he kissed him.

Zelo was the first to dive into the elder's mouth, tasting his bittersweetness. Bang's tongue danced with Zelo's and the teen grinded down against the elder. Causing him to moan into their kiss.

"Fuck Jun-" Bang breathed before Zelo connected their lips again, he loved kissing Bang, he loved kissing the man he loved. He pulled away from the kiss taking in an exaggerated breath for air and Bang laughed at him. 

He then removed himself from the elder and slowly began taking off his clothes, eyes meeting Bang's as he slowly dragged his briefs down, showing off his ass. Bang could only wonder when the teen got so confident.

"Undress me baby." Bang cooed and Zelo's skillful hands took off his clothes in a flash. Bang sat on the bed naked as he adjusted his bandages, Zelo spread the elder's legs to his surprise,

"You're not topping me." Bang said suddenly and Zelo froze, laughing out loud. Zelo then ran his hands up the elder's smooth thighs watching how he writhed under his touch,

"Don't think I can top you, big boy?" he taunted and Bang's lips pulled up into a smirk at his teen's sudden challenge. He then gestured to his throbbing manhood,

"I'm not saying you can't, but I'm sure tonight you want my cock in your teasing little ass." Bang's words made Zelo's dominant demeanor melt away and he slapped the elder's thighs.

"Don't dirty talk, I really can't deal with that." he huffed and before Bang could say anything else Zelo's lips were against the tip of his leaking cock. The teen teased the slit with his tongue before taking it down.

Bang gasped and his hand instantly found it's way to the teen's head, grasping soft locks as he felt his cock entering deeper in the teen's moist cavern. Zelo stroked his own cock as he sucked on Bang's.

"Fuck Junhong." Bang moaned as Zelo began humming, to the teen nothing was sexier than Bang's deep moan, he wanted to hear more. He dragged his teeth up the elder's cock causing him to shudder.

"J-junhong, I'm going to cum. Stop." Bang stated and Zelo obediently pulled off, strings of saliva connecting his shining lips to the head still. Bang then gripped the teen's hair and pulled him up into a teeth smashing kiss.

"Junhong, sit on my face." the sudden demand made Zelo sputter for a moment, he then began pointing in different direction and stuttering. Bang laughed and kissed his temple,

"Come on then." he urged and moved further down the bed till he was lying on his back fully. Zelo flushed at the thought of something as obscene as sitting on Bang's face. But seeing how excited Bang was, he wasn't planning on backing out.

Zelo then awkwardly straddled Bang's chest before shifting upwards till his hole was directly above Bang's mouth, the hot breath against his sensitive area made him pull away but Bang's hands were secure on his hips.

"Sit on me." the demand was as clear as day but Zelo was so reluctant, it was so embarrassing. Before he could actually lower himself Bang pulled him down, enthusiatically eating his ass.

Zelo moaned loudly and held the headboard for support, Bang seemed completely content with himself. Zelo on the other hand was moaning uncontrollably and trying to keep sane as the elder's tongue's worked wonders.

However when he felt a finger enter him unexpectedly he actually screamed out loud. A harsh slap given to his ass when he did so, he covered his mouth with one hand tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes.

Bang continued adding fingers until he had four fingers inside the teen. Stretching them extra wide since they hadn't had sex in a long long time, he definitely wanted it to be pleasurable for both of them.

Zelo then pulled away on his own accord, lips swollen and his face flushed, eyes lidded and mouth open. He looked down at Bang and kissed him even though the angle was awkward.

Bang then pulled the teen down and switched their positions, the action making his wound bleed. Zelo's eyes widened at the red spreading through his white gauze,

"Yongguk your-!" he was cut off when the elder pushed into him, despite the abrupt entrance he buried himself slowly. When he was fully seated inside he brushed Zelo's sweaty bangs out of his eyes,

"I'm okay, don't worry." Bang reassured but Zelo could see his arms shaking, Bang looked into Zelo's for assurance before pulling out slowly. Bang slammed back in and Zelo arms naturally fell around Bang's shoulders.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned as the elder kept the harsh thrusts coming his way, his nails raked down the elder's back making him groan as he continued surging in hot and hard. 

"Ah Yonggu- ahh!" Zelo's voice was louder than either of them anticipated but at this point they didn't care. His legs were spread wide as he let the elder spoil him, Bang's breathing grew rapid as his wound bled more.

"Junhong I can't hold-ah!" Bang growled as he emptied himself into the teen, Zelo's eyes widened at the sudden warmth spreading into his belly and he released on his chest. 

"That was fast." Bang laughed, slightly embarrassed at how quickly he had finished. It had really been a long time, Zelo laughed with him and kissed him on the lips before gesturing for the elder to pull out.

"Wha-?" Bang fell back onto the bed and Zelo instantly got out of bed, the burn hadn't settled in just yet so he wasn't limping that badly. He ran to the washroom naked and came back with a first aid kit as well as a towel.

Bang looked down at his wound seeing small rivers of blood trickling towards his thighs, the pain started settling in and he bit his lip as he held in his whimpers. Zelo frowned at him and took off the old bandages.

"I don't care how badly you want it next time, if you're injured we're not having sex." Zelo pouted cutely, his cheeks still flushed from his orgasm. Despite that he professionally cleaned and dressed Bang's wound.

Bang picked up the towel and wiped them both down, throwing the towel on a nearby chair that had the first aid kit on it as well. He then wrapped his arms around Zelo and they fell onto the bed.

Zelo covered them with the duvet and looked into Bang's eyes, feeling nothing but love and warmth as he looked at him. He grinned widely when Bang's gummy smile appeared.

"I love you Junhong."

"And I love you Yongguk."

 

Perfect - One Direction


	34. Today [Epilogue]

10 Years Later

 

"Yah, Minseok where's Byulyi?" Hanbyul asked one of the two sitting on the couch, the two boys looked at her with scrunched noses. She rolled her eyes and waited patiently, at that moment Hanbin walked in.

"Minhyuk have you seen Hanbyu- oh there you are." he said as soon as he entered the living room. The twins on the couch looked at the twins standing beside them and tilted their heads.

Soon after Byulyi's birth Youngjae had gotten pregnant once more, courtesy of Daehyun, he gave birth to the twins Minseok and Minhyuk the same year. So with the exception of Hanbin being born a day before the new year they were all the same age.

Bang and Zelo didn't want to have anymore children, they were content with their twins. Hanbin and Hanbyul were gifted, beyond gifted for their age people would say. They were cunning and beautiful, although they were often being scolded by Zelo that their siren abilities were not for mind control.

"Why are you looking for me?" Byulyi asked as she walked in as well, squishing her way between her twin brothers. Like the Bang twins the Jung children were gifted as well, but they had mixtures of Youngjae's abilities. Minhyuk was the only one able to shift while Minseok and Byulyi had the siren abilities.

They were all good friends and Hanbyul and Byulyi were closest, since they were the only girls they had to stick together as they said. While all the kids were conversing Daehyun walked in,

"Hey, has anyone seen Jongup or Himchan hyung?" Daehyun asked the group, who all looked up at him blankly. He sighed and took it that they didn't know where they were and moved on.

Within the Governor's manor the B.A.P crew lived, Bang had given the ship to Rapmon since he disbanded his crew. He had given up being a pirate the moment he saved his son.

And now Bang was the Governor of Seoul, with Himchan, Daehyun and Jongup working by his side and under him. They were doing their best to make sure the city and everything around it was safe.

Zelo on the other hand was managing the ocean as the new King, Youngjae worked by his side since he was the only one who could shift. With Bang and Zelo's management of land and sea their part of the world was in harmony.

The kids were all enrolled in school and considering the whole city was aware of Bang and Zelo's marriage and their children they were treated differently by the other kids. Especially since they were all not 100% human.

"Don't you think Umma and Appa are too busy lately?" Hanbyul looked at her brother as she spoke, they were seated on cushions on the floor while the Jung kids occupied the couch.

"They have important jobs Byul, we need to understand that." Hanbin sighed, he missed his parents too. The moment they were old enough to go to school Bang and Zelo had begun their careers.

"I miss Umma and Appa too." Minhyuk leaned onto Byulyi's shoulder, and she could only look at him with a sad expression. The children all had the same problem in common, their fathers lived in the house with them but seeing their mothers was rare.

"You sure you miss Appa?" Minseok scoffed, and Byulyi nodded in agreement. Minhyuk frowned at him, expression stern as to why he would even ask that question.

"I mean he did steal half of our birthday cake last week. And he won't stop crying and hugging Byul noona, saying that she looks like his beautiful Jaejae but prettier." Minseok reminded them and the Jung kids are scrunched their noses.

"Well he does just miss Umma, and we know what kind of person Appa is. And we all know none of us look like Umma, we all look like Appa." Byulyi tried to cover up for their strange father but it wasn't working. Meanwhile the Bang twins were envious.

"But Uncle Daebutt is so much fun, our Appa is too serious and-"

"Yah are you bad talking about your Appa?" a deep voice interrupted Hanbyul and she froze as she looked up at the staircase, seeing Bang walking down the stairs. She swallowed hard and Hanbin spoke with her through telepathy,

Way to go idiot

Yah, you were thinking the same thing

"I know you're talking about me through telepathy so stop it." Bang pointed out, now standing behind the couch, Looking down at all of the kids, no doubt with these 5 maniacs running around the manor was much livelier. 

"How did he know?" Hanbyul whispered to Hanbin and everyone in the room rolled their eyes,

"Our eyes change colour remember?" Hanbin reminded and Hanbyul made a sound of realization. The Jung kids just snickered at them, Bang then poked his daughters' nose and made his way to the front door.

"Wait Appa where are you going?" Hanbin asked, as the man started putting on his shoes. Bang stood straight and looked back at the kids, unable to hide the smile on his face,

"I'm going to meet your Umma." 

 

Yongguk stood on the edge of the pier, hands in his pockets as he looked out into the water as the sun began to set. He took in a deep breath, suddenly remembering all the things that had happened.

It had been a quick 10 years and he was sure time would continue to speed by them until their time was gone. He'd never imagine that an orphan pirate like him would end up as the Governor of Seoul. 

As he was lost in thoughts a cold hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the water. Yongguk made a sound of surprise and closed his eyes as he was submerged, but he opened them when he felt soft lips against his own.

Once was allowed to surface he saw his mermaid swimming around him playfully. Yongguk laughed and caught the mermaid in his arms, feeling arms holding him back.

"Miss me?" Junhong asked in a playful tone his whole being shining from being in his natural habitat for so long. Yongguk just grinned and held his husband close to him,

"Of course I did baby." he said and Junhong blushed, that voice seemed to get deeper every time they met up. Yongguk looked around the water for a second, Junhong raised an eyebrow,

"Where's Youngjae?" he asked and Junhong smiled,

"I told him to head back first, he should be at the manor by now. How are the kids?" Junhong asked, his tail swishing around in the water. With his arms around Yongguk he was able to keep them floating,

"They're fine, constantly plotting and playing pranks on people though. I blame Daehyun's influence." Junhong laughed aloud, he could definitely imagine that. He wanted to go home and see his twins as soon as possible.

Yongguk and Junhong floated in the water for a few moments eyes lost in each other's as they both wondered how they were so in love with the person in front of them. 

They had been through a lot, but it was worth it and from now on they would continue to pass obstacles the future holds. They smiled and shared a kiss beneath the setting sun.

Us together, Today is the Day

 

Today - B.A.P


End file.
